Letting Go
by louloucn
Summary: Clark and Rory (a GG and SV crossover) When Clark runs away from Smallville, he finds himself in Stars Hollow as Lorelai and Rory return from Europe. Other ships include Lex and Lana and Lorelai and Dean.
1. Awake in a blur

Title: Letting Go 

Feedback: Yes please.

Summary: (a _Smallville/Gilmore Girls_ crossover) When Clark runs away from Smallville, where does he go? In a weird twist of fate, he finds himself in Stars Hollow, where Lorelai and Rory have just returned from Europe. What starts out as a coincidence slowly becomes a summer that they will never forget.

Rating: PG-13/R

Pairings: Clark/Rory, with Lex/Lana and Lorelai/Dean.

Spoilers: Everything up to end of season 2 of _Smallville_ and end of season 3 of _Gilmore Girls. _For those of you who are unfamiliar with either show, here's the breakdown: Clark runs away from Smallville after his alien father calls out to him and everything in his life had turned to a disaster. Despite his love for Lana, he still leaves without any explanation (along with his red kryptonite ring which turns him into bad Clark), breaking her heart. Lex, on the other hand, just got married but his wife supposedly tries to kill him and the season ends as his plane is crashing into the ocean. In Stars Hollow, Rory has just graduated and is about to go on the trip to Europe with Lorelai but she isn't as happy as she should be because Jess inexplicably left her to go to LA, while Dean, her other ex-boyfriend has just announced his engagement to Lindsay.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from _Gilmore Girls _or_ Smallville._

Note: I have had ideas about writing a Clark and Rory story for awhile now but I hadn't fully conceptualized the premise until now. I think the inspiration for this story came after I had made my Clark/Rory video and saw the potential for them. And the way both shows had written their season finales and left the summer so open ended, they just fit perfectly together.

****

She tried to keep as quiet as possible as pulled herself away from the sheets. Although this was the same ritual she would go through night after night, it still doesn't get any easier, but he makes it easier as he rolls away on his side. As she hooked her black bra back on, she tiptoes around the bed to look at him. She couldn't help but gaze at him. Being on her own for long time now, she had encountered a lot of men in her life and most of the time, their faces became as forgettable as the next. Yes, in most of those instances, she had been completely drunk, but when she came to in the middle of the night, as she looked over at the mystery man of the night, it was never a surprise that he would be a disappointment, but she was okay with that. It was normal.

This time, however, this guy was special. You just couldn't help but notice how good looking he was. He was literally beautiful. Even as his head was hanging from the side of the bed, snoring ever so softly, with a little drool running from his mouth onto his pillow, you still couldn't ignore the fact that he was different. Yes, he was very, very well built and muscular but his face was gorgeous. She pulled up her skirt up and knelt beside the bed, letting out a heavy sigh. She was going to hate leaving him but her rules were never to spend more than three days with a guy, no matter what. At least in this way, a guy who was perfect now wouldn't be a total disappointment later. And if the guy was a total asshole, she'd have a fuck and then leave. No strings attached. The system had worked well in the past and she wasn't going to bend the rules now. That didn't mean however that she didn't feel a tiny tinge of regret at this moment. The last three nights had been a blast. A fun blur. He may have a face of an angel but he was one of the most outgoing, adventurous guys she'd been out with. And he was never a disappointment in bed. But in the last three days, in as much time she had spent with him, she didn't know a thing about him. "I didn't even know your name." She thought to herself as she shook her head and touched his dark locks. She wasn't too worried that he would wake up suddenly. She could see that he was in such a long deep sleep now. Nothing seemed to even make him budge a bit. And maybe she was more reassured of this fact because he had gotten completely plastered that night and was practically unconscious by the time he went to sleep that night. She smiled slightly as he stirred a little. Now both his head and arms were slightly hanging off the bed. She slipped on her heels as she stood up slowly. She knew he was going to be one of the few that she would remember. As she was about to grab her purse and leave, she tiptoed back around the bed again to his side. In an impulse that she couldn't really explain herself, she came close and slowly, and very gently pulled off the ring that had been on his finger from his right hand. Since the moment she met him, she had been eyeing the ring. It was a class ring of sorts. He probably just graduated high school or something, but something about the ring was so enticing. Maybe it was the ruby. The red aura from it just seemed to radiate. She held the ring between her fingers as she gazed at it and then turned her head quickly towards him, seeing if there was any chance that he would suddenly wake from his slumber. Despite taking the ring off his finger, he didn't twitch a bit. She quickly put in her purse. Whenever she had a lover that she didn't want to forget, she would take one item from him before leaving him, as a token to remind her of them and this ring was going to be the keepsake to remember him by. She pulled herself up quickly and walked towards the door. She took one last glance at the room and at him and exited the room, closing the door behind her. Three days ago, he had been a dream and now he was only a memory.

***

"Argh!" he groaned as he tried to block the light from hurting his eyes. Sunlight was streaming through the window and it was trying to aggravate him out of bed, but he wouldn't have it. As he tried to grab unto his other pillow, he reached out to find nothing. He waved his arm out in search for it, but all he got was air. He began to squint his eyes as he looked towards the window. He squinted his eyes in bewilderment as his eye level almost reached the ceiling. "That can't be right." He thought to himself as he shook his head. He was about to plunk his head face first into the pillow when he got a dose of the stark reality. He gasped loudly, finding himself floating three feet off the ground. BAM! Down he went, as gravity finally took hold and brought him back down to earth. "Ouch." He sighed as he felt the impact of his fall. As he began to open his eyes a little wider, he realized that the strange soreness that he felt all through his body was the least of his problems. "Where am I?" he asked himself as he looked around at his room and wiped the sleep from his eyes. The walls were yellow from tar and tobacco, the roof was leaking and the room stank from an unintelligible smell. He looked over at the other side of the bed to find a door to a bathroom of sorts, dark and dank as the room he was in. 

As he began to pace from one end of the room to another, he tried to piece together the little memories he could still recall. One by one, flashes of his life passed through his mind. _His mother… father…the baby…the explosion… Lex…Chloe…Pete…Lana…Lana._ The pain of it came flooding back. As he sat on the edge of the bed, the anguish of his decision to leave Smallville, his family, and Lana just hit him suddenly. All he could remember was his parents in the hospital room, grieving for child they could never have, the baby brother or sister that was never be. Lana's tearstained face as he pulled away from her and walked away. 

_I love you Clark…_

The words began to resonate in his mind in complete clarity. He had imagined her saying those very words to him over and over again. He had waited his entire life for Lana to see him the way he saw her. And when it finally happened, there was no way for him to stay. For everything to be the same.

"Lana…" he whispered as he hung his head low. A part of him wanted to go home but then in his heavy heart he knew that he just couldn't face his parents, Lana, everyone, just yet. Days, weeks, maybe months of his life had gone by and he couldn't remember a thing. How could that be? Suddenly, he remembered. The ring. Clark quickly looked at his hands. No sign of the ring in sight. As he stood up quickly, he hastily scanned the room for the ring, searching under the bed, under the sheets, in the bathroom, but he couldn't find it anywhere.

"I must have taken it off somewhere." Clark figured to himself. "Probably when I was getting drunk." The effects of his hangover was hitting him fast and severe pounding was taking its toll on his mind. He had never been sick a day of his life, but he felt his stomach churning and his mind getting blurry. The room was spinning and reality just kept pulling down on him.

"I need to get out of here." Clark exclaimed as he searched around the room for his clothes. Pulling on the white t-shirt, dark jeans, leather military boots, and leather jacket in lighting speed, he quickly scanned through his pockets for money, id, anything. He found a wallet and looked in shock at the driver's license. 

"Cal Els" he muttered, as he quickly realized that his other self had gotten a fake pseudonym to keep from getting found. As he looked for cash, he could find nothing. 

A wave of panic rushed over him as he wondered how he could manage without any money. Nothing to pay for phone call, a motel room and definitely nothing to get out of here. In desperation he started to scan the room with his x-ray vision to look for anything. "Come on Clark." He mumbled to himself. "You must have some money hidden somewhere." The worry started to overtake him as quickly did a 360 around the room but found nothing, however, as he looked up toward the ceiling, his prayers were answered. In the corner of the ceiling, there was an air vent. As he looked closer, he could form something in the shape of a bag. There was something in it but he just couldn't see it with any certainty what it was. Clark quickly pulled a chair so that he could climb on top of it and open the vent. With one smash of his hand, he broke through the metal grid of the vent with ease. He reached through and pulled out a black knapsack. Pulling the zipper open, Clark's heart quickened as he discovered what were the mystery contents of the bag. Hidden inside another paper bag were wads of cash. Pulling a thick stack of 20s held together by a bank seal, the gravity of the situation began to dawn on him. "Oh my God." He knew that he had no control over what his other self did but he didn't think that he would stoop this low. Did he run through the bank and just took what he could or did he take people hostage and held up a bank? The thought of it made him feel sicker and scared. "What other things could I have done these last few months?" Clark thought to himself. He put it all in the back of his mind as he concentrated on the task at hand. He needed money and how disgusted he was with it, here it was and now he needed to get out of here and fast. He opened the door and let out a sigh of relief that at least something looked familiar to him. Park right out front was his motorcycle. He quickly jumped onto it and thought of what he must do now. Check out of the motel, find out where the heck he was and what to do next because he couldn't go home. Not yet.

****

"Oh my God we're home." Lorelai exclaimed with a sigh of relief as she looked towards Rory. "That plane ride felt like forever!" They had just gotten off the plane and after getting the backpacks from the luggage area, they walking around the terminal, trying to get home. 

"Uh huh." Rory answered in agreement. "My neck still hurts from sitting in the seat for so long."

"Poor baby." Lorelai pouted in a mocking tone.

"Hey!" Rory replied as she swatted her mom. "Yes poor baby. Your only daughter is suffering pains and all you can do is make fun of her?"

"I'm sorry." Lorelai apologized. "Do you want mommy to massage it for you?"

"Yes please!" Rory said with a wide grin as she walked ahead of Lorelai so that she could massage her neck.

"Rory, you do realize it might be hard to massage and walk at the same time. Especially with these backpacks on?" Lorelai said all she could see of Rory was the massive backpack obscuring her view.

"I'm sorry." Rory said. "I forgot about that. You could give me a massage later."

"Deal!" Lorelai replied as she squirmed, feeling the weight of the backpack pulling on her shoulders. "Rory, who's idea was it to backpack?"

"Hey it was yours and dad's!" Rory exclaimed in defense. "I'm just following in your footsteps."

"Well the next time that we go to Europe, remind me of the pain we've experienced, lugging our belongings on our backs." Lorelai replied. "Not only do we have our stuff but everybody's presents in it as well. I was naïve before."

"Never again." Rory answered in allegiance. "And hostels?" 

"Nyet to that too." Lorelai said as she thought in disgust. The things she has seen the last two months just made her skin crawl. Why did she ever think the idea was great in the first place? Sharing rooms with complete strangers where anybody could grope or knife you at any second? No thank you. "The next time we do this, it's going to be all comfort sweetie."

"Indeed." Rory replied as she nodded her head. As they continued walking, a familiar voice could be heard at a distance as she turned her head and smiled.

"Lorelai! Rory!" Sookie squealed with delight as she ran towards them.

"Sookie! You can't run! You might hurt the baby!" Jackson exclaimed as he tried to stop her. 

"Sookie!" Lorelai said with a wide grin as she ran to Sookie with arms open wide. " I didn't know you were coming!"

"Well I knew when your flight was from Rory," Sookie exclaimed as she came over to hug Rory as well. " and since no one was picking you guys up, I thought I should surprise you."

"Wow Sookie!" Lorelai exclaimed as she touched Sookie's pregnant tummy. "Do you know when the sex of the baby?"

"Yeah Sookie, is it going to be a boy or girl?" Rory asked as she admired Sookie's pregnant state.

"Well I know but Jackson doesn't want to know until the baby is born." Sookie replied as she looked over at Jackson.

"Hey, I'm an old-fashioned guy. At least it will be a real surprise." Jackson answered. "Sookie spoiled it for herself."

"Don't listen to him." Sookie said as she smiled at them. "Tell me everything? Was your trip awesome? Spill on every single detail!"

"Amazing!" Lorelai excitedly. "We'll tell you all about it but first, take us home Jackson. We miss it."

"Definitely." Rory replied as she put her arm around her mother and leaned her mom's shoulder. _Back to Stars Hollow, back to her life…back to reality._

****

"I'll get that right away for you sir."

Today, like every other day, Lana was running. Running every which way and back. At times she wanted to complain but she really couldn't. This was what she asked for. Business. A lot of business. Ever since she had gotten the dirt on the Beanery, business at the Talon was really good. And ever since the summer, business was even better. With school being out and nothing much to do in a small town, people came in swarms for their ice cappuccinos and lazy summer movies in their theater. All in all, life was good. Life was busy, which was great because she didn't have to think of things. The things that bothered her, that worried her. Namely, it helped her not to think about Clark. No, she had more pressing matters at hand. Like serving coffee and muffins to a crowd that just couldn't let up. Even if there wasn't chaos in the coffeehouse, she just couldn't let herself think of him. It just hurt too much.

As she ran towards the counter, she looked up at the clock that hung by the ceiling. It was 10:35. "He's late." She mumbled to himself as she went about her business. But as she served another round of ice cappuccinos to a couple, he came through the door and sat at his usual spot in the corner of the café. She smiled and quickly got his coffee (two creams, one and a half sugars) and his bagel, just as she always did every morning. And like every morning, the moment he came through the doors, it was also her time to take a break. As he was reading the papers, she placed his order on the table and eased herself into the chair across from him.

"You're late." Lana exclaimed as she tipped the top of the newspaper to see his face.

"I'm sorry." Lex replied as he tipped his head to the side hoping for forgiveness. "Something unexpected happened."

"Is it anything serious?" Lana asked, her tone suddenly getting worried, as flashes of hope went through her mind. Maybe Clark called, she thought to herself.

"No it's nothing like that. More like something slightly unpleasant, but nothing serious." Lex reassured her. "My father came by."

"Oh." Lana answered, understanding. "Not exactly the person you want to face early. Especially since you're not a morning person."

"Exactly." Lex said as her took a sip of his coffee. "Basically it was more of the same fake concern he has for me after the ordeal. Trying to convince me that he is still sorry about the accident and that he had no hand in it."

"Maybe he's telling you the truth." Lana said in a hopeful tone as Lex furrowed his brow, not convinced. "He is your father. It's natural for a father to be worried about his son after all that you've been through. You were gone for a month." Looking down, her voice got softer. "We almost thought you had died."

"Hey." Lex said as he touched her hand. "I'm alive remember. Yes I could have died from the plane crash and being on a deserted island, but I survived. If there is anything that is good from being a Luthor is my resilience. I should have died long ago but I'm always fortunate enough to have always come out of it, unscathed and stronger than ever. It is hard to keep a Luthor down." 

"I know." Lana replied as she looked up with a small smile. "I'm just glad that you're okay. That you came back to us."

"I'm glad too." Lex said, returning a smile and then returning to the subject at hand. "I guess what it comes down to is that I don't trust my father. I mean how can you trust a man who hired a woman to spy on me, a woman who ends up to be your wife and who tries to kill you on your honeymoon."

"Helen." Lana sighed. A subject they had continually avoided ever since he had returned. She still couldn't believe that she had left Lex in the plane alone as the plane crashed into the ocean. She just seemed so normal and very much in love with Lex. How could she have known how devious she really was inside? Lana couldn't imagine how Lex was handling that.

"And you wonder why I have problems trusting people." Lex said. Despite its slightly mocking tone, the truth behind it still laid beneath the surface. "People either try to kill you or…"

"…they abandon you." Lana replied finishing his sentence as she began to be lost in her own thoughts.

"You're thinking about Clark aren't you?" Lex remarked as he watch her looking away. 

"Kinda hard not to." Lana said with a laugh, trying to mask her feelings. "Especially when the one person who you thought would never leave you ends up taking off without any explanation to God knows where."

"He's going to be back Lana." Lex replied.

"Is he Lex?" Lana asked, trying to hide her tears. "I mean you weren't here. You didn't see how lost he was. I kept asking him what was wrong but he kept pushing me away. He just stood there with a blank expression on his face, saying that it was his fault. That it was his fault that his mother lost the baby, that the cellar was destroyed. He didn't make any sense." Lana wiped the tears across her face. "The more I pushed, the more he pulled away. And then before I knew it, he jumped on his motorcycle and drove off."

"Clark will come back when he's ready to." Lex said with a reassuring tone as he pulled his chair closer to Lana. As he got closer to Lana, he rubbed her shoulder. "He just needs to clear his mind, get away from it all and figure things out on his own. Don't lose faith on him now. He loves you."

"I guess in my heart I know it too." Lana replied as she looked into Lex's eyes. "But I don't think I trust him."

"I do, just like I trust you Lana." Lex said. "And that's saying a lot coming from me. I mean, you are the only two people in this world that I trust, no questions asked." Then he reached for her hand. "So the question is, do you trust me?"

"I do." Lana said softly.

"So trust me when I say that Clark will come back." Lex said and then changed to a happier tone. "Now tell me what else is going on with you. Have you heard from Chloe?"

"She's doing fine. She's been really happy in Metropolis working for the Daily Planet." Lana answered. "Actually, she's coming home tomorrow."

"Is my imagination or do I hear a sound of disappointment in your voice?" Lex looked at her questionably. "I thought you'd be glad to have Chloe home."

"I am, but that brings me back to my next problem." Lana explained. "I've been thinking about it and I don't think I can stay at Chloe's house anymore."

"Why? Is she a horrible to live with?" Lex said mockingly. "Let me guess: you're the neat freak and she's the mess."

"No, nothing like that. I love living with her. It's like having a sister, you know?" Lana replied. She knew he could understand since he had been living as an only child most of his life. "I love her but…I guess I'm afraid of what will happen when she comes home, especially after what had happened with Clark and all."

"Oh." Lex said, realizing the implications. When he had gotten back, Lana had explained to him how her and Clark had gotten together but they hadn't had a chance to tell Chloe before she found out on her own. "I thought you both had gotten past it."

"In a way we have." Lana answered. "But on the other hand, it's more like we've been avoiding it. I'm just afraid that when she comes home, we're going to have to face reality and with the added burden of living with her, it will make life more miserable for the both of us, something that neither of us will be wanting for our junior year."

"So what are you going to do?" Lex asked.

"I don't know." Lana said honestly. "I mean, I want to move upstairs into one of the apartments upstairs but the renovations won't be done until the end of summer. Maybe I can wait until September to move out of Chloe's house…I don't know."

"Or you could just live with me for a month and then when the apartments are done, you could move in there." Lex suggested.

"Oh no Lex. I couldn't impose on you like that." Lana replied. "I can deal with this."

"Come on! There is no imposition. I offered, remember?" Lex said in defense. "And how could you be a bother? I live alone in a mansion. I mean, yes I like my privacy but it'd be nice to have some company. What do you say Lana? I mean what are partners for?"

"Lex…I don't know…"Lana said, unsure. 

"What are friends for?" Lex asked. "You can any wing of the mansion you want. And servants. And I promise I won't be a terror to live with. Come on, do I have to beg?"

"Well, I guess not." Lana said with a smile. "But it's only for a month okay? The minute the apartments are done, I'm out of there."

"Deal!" Lex exclaimed with a smile, clearly excited. Suddenly his cell phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?" The voice sounded muffled. "Damn! The reception's bad…can you wait?" and then he turned to Lana. "Okay, do you want to move in tonight?"

"I…um…okay." Lana answered, still unsure.

"I have to take this call Lana but I'll come by later and help with the moving, okay?" Lex replied as he stood up from his chair and began to walk out of the Talon.

"Yeah, that's fine. I have to get back to working anyways." Lana replied. "Can you come by around 6?"

"Sure." Lex replied as he waved at her. "I'll see you then!"

As he walked outside, he spoke into the cell. "Hello? Are you still there?"

"Hey."

"Can you speak up? I can't really hear you."

"Lex?"

"Clark?"

_To be continued._


	2. Welcome to Stars Hollow

Title: Letting Go 

Feedback: Yes please.

Summary: (a _Smallville/Gilmore Girls_ crossover) When Clark runs away from Smallville, where does he go? In a weird twist of fate, he finds himself in Stars Hollow, where Lorelai and Rory have just returned from Europe. What starts out as a coincidence slowly becomes a summer that they will never forget.

Rating: PG-13/R

Pairings: Clark/Rory with Lex/Lana and Lorelai/Dean.

Spoilers: Everything up to end of season 2 of _Smallville_ and end of season 3 of _Gilmore Girls. _For those of you who are unfamiliar with either show, here's the breakdown: Clark runs away from Smallville after his alien father calls out to him and everything in his life had turned to a disaster. Despite his love for Lana, he still leaves without any explanation (along with his red kryptonite ring which turns him into bad Clark), breaking her heart. Lex, on the other hand, just got married but his wife supposedly tries to kill him and the season ends as his plane is crashing into the ocean. In Stars Hollow, Rory has just graduated and is about to go on the trip to Europe with Lorelai but she isn't as happy as she should be because Jess inexplicably left her to go to LA, while Dean, her other ex-boyfriend has just announced his engagement to Lindsay.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from _Gilmore Girls _or_ Smallville._

Note: I have had ideas about writing a Clark and Rory story for awhile now but I hadn't fully conceptualized the premise until now. I think the inspiration for this story came after I had made my Clark/Rory video and saw the potential for them. And the way both shows had written their season finales and left the summer so open ended, they just fit perfectly together.

****

"Clark?" Lex asked again, unable to believe his own ears. He had so many questions, so much to say but at this moment, there was nothing coming out of his mouth. 

"Lex! Thank God you answered the phone. For a while there, I thought you might not even pick up." Clark replied, with a sigh of relief.

"Clark, where have you been?" Lex asked, still shocked by the voice on the other line. 

"I don't know exactly where I've been in the last two months Lex." Clark replied truthfully as he leaned against the phone booth. "I can't remember a thing. All I know is that I wake up and I'm in a town in Connecticut. Wallingford I think it's called."

"Connecticut?" Lex asked, wondering why of all places he'd end up there. "So you don't have any memories of what you've been doing the last two months? I mean I could understand if you'd be drinking so much that you just can't remember but I can't imagine you drinking yourself in such a stupor that you wouldn't be sober long enough to remember. I mean are you drinking?"

"No Lex." Clark replied defiantly. " I mean, I did wake up with a hangover, but don't you think it's weird that I can't remember anything? I remember leaving Smallville and then I woke up and I'm here."

"It's okay Clark." Lex answered. "I mean, weirder things have happened in Smallville so I believe that you can't remember. Are you coming home?"

Clark took a long pause. "I can't Lex. Not now. I know that we haven't talk in awhile but a lot has ha…"

"Lana told me about it." Lex explained. "I'm sorry about the baby Clark. I know you wanted a baby brother or sister, but I've visited your parents a lot since you've been gone and they are just worried about you. They really want you to come home."

"I know, but I just can't come home yet. I mean I left Smallville so I could figure things out. Kinda escape from my head you know." Clark replied as he thought painfully about his poor mother, with only his father to lean onto. "I know two months has gone by but I still haven't fixed anything. I haven't gotten things straight yet and I need to do that before I can come home…if ever."

Another long pause passed between them.

"How is Lana?" Clark asked hesistantly. He knew he had no right to ask about her but he couldn't help himself. She was still in his heart.

"She is doing alright considering." Lex answered. "I know she tries to pretend that it doesn't hurt her that you're not there but she thinks about you all the time. I can see it in her eyes. It's like she is so far away you can't seem to reach her. I mean I understand what you're going through. Everyone needs to escape, to look outside of themselves but you really broke her heart this time. Wasn't she what you wanted? What you always wanted?"

"You know how much I wanted to be with her." Clark said sadly. "It was all that I could think about. But once I got everything that I wanted, the rest of the world seemed to fall around us. I mean I was so happy with her, you can't believe how happy…and then everything else went wrong. I just think that by leaving, I don't have to hurt her. She won't be another victim."

"You can't think that you caused all those things?" Lex asked. "They were all accidents. There is nothing to forgive. Everyone just misses you and want you to come home. Your parents, Lana, Pete, Chloe and me." He sighed. "I understand that you need work through some things. Hey, nobody understands that more than me, but in the end, just come back. Your parents need you…Lana needs you."

Clark sighed heavily on the other end, wondering if it was ever possible to come home.

"Does anyone else know where you are?" Lex asked suddenly.

"No. I tried to call Pete on his cell phone and at home but I guess he's out somewhere and his cell is dead or off." Clark replied. "I wanted to tell him so that he could talk to my parents…just to tell them I'm okay…that they don't have to worry. I just can't talk to them yet…not yet…"

"I'll tell them if you want." Lex answered. "What should I tell Lana?"

"I really don't know Lex." Clark admitted. "A part of me wishes that I don't have to say anything, another wishes I could just call her on the phone and say the things that I wanted to say. Lex, just tell her that I'm safe."

"Okay." Lex replied. "What are you going to do with yourself now?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea." Clark replied. "I mean, I've never been away from home without my parents ever. I think the farthest I've ever been away from Smallville is Metropolis and now I'm here in some town I have never even heard of before? But I'll manage." He clutched the knapsack on his shoulder tighter. Although he may not know what he was doing, at least he had enough cash to last him for a long time.

"Here. I have a plan." Lex replied as he walked towards his car. "My mother, when she was alive, used to own a house in Hartford, Connecticut. Whenever my mother got into a fight with my father, that was one of the places where she would go to get some peace. Although my father had sold almost all the property that my mother owned when she died, I kept this house because she loved it so. I don't really go up there much but I have gardeners keep up the plants that grew there and a maid to clean up on a rare occasion. Lucas was even living there for awhile until he wanted to live in California. It might be the place for you to find yourself. My mom found peace there, maybe you can too."

"Do you really think so?" Clark asked, feeling uneasy about the prospect of it.

"Clark, no one uses it anymore and you don't know where you're going. At least now you have a place to crash and I know where you are. Your parents and Lana could be less worried and if you want, I'll come down to see you." Lex explained as he settled into the driver's seat of his car.

"I guess so…as long as my parents and Lana don't come here…I can't face them. Thanks Lex." Clark said genuinely.

"Hey, it's no problem. I mean, you've saved my life more times than I could remember. It's only fair that I return the favour." Lex said as he smiled. How could he not help his best friend? "I'll just give you the address. It would take you a couple of hours to get there but you'll be there by nightfall. I'll send somebody to put a key in the mailbox for you so that you won't have anyone to hassle you, okay? And I'll call you tomorrow to see that you're settled in."

"Thanks." Clark said once more. 

"You're welcome. Just try to figure things out soon. Lana needs you." Lex said as he turned on the ignition. "I'll talk to you soon Clark."

"Bye." Clark replied as he hung up the phone.

****

"Oh my God! I've missed you!" Lorelai exclaimed as she fell onto Rory's bed. "Feels so good!"

"Hey mom!" Rory exclaimed as she tried to push her mom off the bed. "it's my bed!" 

"Don't push mommy!" Lorelai replied as she moved over so that Rory could lie on the small bed as well.  "God, it felt like we were walking forever around town. My back is killing me."

"I know." Rory agreed as she turned her head towards Lorelai. "I can't believe we bought that many presents."

"Well we didn't want to miss anyone." Lorelai replied. "Although I think the next time we go on a trip, let take the luggage with the pulley thingy and wheels. Easier on the back and we won't become hunchbacks before we're both forty."

"Amen to that." Rory said with a laugh. "But remember, we still have to give Luke, Lane, grandma and grandpa their presents."

"I know." Lorelai said with a sigh. "But we don't have to think about that now do we?" She rolled over as she perched and leaned on her arm to look at Rory. "Wasn't it weird that Jackson didn't want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Hey! I think it's nice." Rory exclaimed. "It'd be a really cool surprise when the baby comes and it's definitely not as weird as all the other stuff he's done to the house. I mean look how baby proofed their house is? I mean, everything is locked and got some kind of foam around it. I mean, I don't remember you doing anything to childproof the shed.", remarking the little house quasi shed on the Independence Inn's grounds where she had spent her childhood.

"Hey you didn't need it." Lorelai protested. "You were a special kid. The smartest kid ever! And even if you bumped into a couple of things, you always got up and walked again. No real bumps or bruises."

"You were just lucky." Rory replied with a smile. "Besides, despite Jackson being really overprotective, he seems like he's going to be a really great dad."

"Yeah, Sookie and Jackson are really lucky to have each other." Lorelai said in agreement. "Babies are the best. I should know." As she winked at Rory.

"Kinda makes me think about Georgia." Rory replied, thinking of her half sister. "I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Do you want to call your dad?" Lorelai asked. "I'm sure that you can visit him, Sherry and the baby before the summer is over."

"Yeah, I'll call him later." Rory replied. "I just rather right now lie here. Man, I never want to move."

"I hear ya." Lorelai said as she laid on her back once more. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Maybe we can relax and watch some movies?" Rory suggested. "You know, just pig out, watch something slightly mindless, and rest."

"Well that's alright by me." Lorelai replied. "Hey! We can watch the Back to the Future trilogy back to back to back. It's been awhile since we've watched those."

"Cool…Retro 80s night it is." Rory replied with a chuckle. "Michael J. Fox is so cool."

"Well that was the height of his coolness, Back to the Future and Family Ties. After that, it was total downhill." Lorelai said with a shiver as she remembered some of his other movies. _Frighteners, Jimmy Hollywood, For love or money?_ Yeesh.

"Remember those suspenders?" Rory said with a laugh. 

"The acid wash inward jeans." Lorelai added. 

"Didn't you wear those?" Rory asked with a chuckle.

"Let us not speak of that." Lorelai replied as she got up from the bed. "Come on." Putting her hand out, she helped Rory up. "Now let's see. I'll go to Luke's and give him his present, as well as get the burgers, fries, whatever, go to Doose's for some junk food, and then stop by the video store for the videos. In the meantime, you can hang out with Lane and see how she's doing, before coming home. Sounds good?"

"Sounds perfect." Rory said with a smile.

****

GURGLE. His stomach was grumbling. Clark had been driving on the road for hours now but he hadn't stopped yet. Although he was doing good time on the motorcycle, he now knew the full advantage of having super speed. Without the motorcycle, he would have gotten to Hartford in no time, but because he couldn't bear to leave it behind, he decided to ride the conventional way, doing it the way everyone else does. However, this left him with an empty stomach. Although he had been hungry before, he had never felt this kind of hunger. It was gnawing at his stomach, his mouth was dry and he felt tired. Maybe it was because he was always so fortunate to have a mother who always cooked for him, 2 or 3 meals a day that he never felt hunger. But without her, the feeling of starvation grew. 

Driving down the rural highway, he watched as the signs went by. Watching desperately for the next exit, any exit to fill the hunger, He spied a sign up ahead. 

"Stars Hollow – 1 Mile" he read. "I guess that is as good a place as any." He thought to himself as he changed lanes and rode towards the exit. As he looked through his mirrors, he still couldn't believe that while his dark self took over, he had gotten himself a haircut. He'd have to get used to the short hairstyle.

The road in towards the town seemed long. For a moment Clark began to have doubts that he should have even picked this exit in the first place but as he rode in, his mind quickly changed as he went through the town. It was unlike any of the place he had been through. Yes, he did past by other towns for gas but all of them seemed either very big and populace or faded and forgotten. This town could fit in neither category. Although it was definitely small, for some reason in which he couldn't put a finger on it, the town seemed quite alive with life. Riding slowly past, admiring the buildings around him, they all had a quaint feel to it but not ancient. As looked towards the middle of what seemed like a town square, He could see that they were beginning to build some sort of carnival. 

"Carnival?" he thought to himself. He hadn't seen a carnival in a while. Farmer markets a plenty up in Smallville but no one, not even the school, had done a carnival in a very long time. He quickly scanned the streets to look for a place to eat, but instead he found people. Staring at him.

"Haven't they seen a motorcycle before?" he wondered. Maybe that was the reason why this town felt different. It is as though it had remained untouched, untarnished by the world. Even scanning quickly at the town, there was only one stoplight in the town and he was riding straight for it. As he stopped at the light, he looked towards the right and saw what he was looking for. A diner.

"Thank goodness." Clark thought to himself as he look over. He carefully put the motorcycle in reverse and found a place he could park. 

As he walked towards the diner, he spied up towards the sign on the diner and wondered why it still said Hardware. He shrugged it off as he entered the diner. Feeling a little awkward, he looked for an empty table and sat down. As Clark settled into his seat, he took off his jacket and shoved it into his backpack. August in a leather jacket is just madness, he thought to himself. As he looked around the diner, at times he could see people sneaking a look, glancing at him slightly. "I guess they don't get many strangers around here." He thought to himself as he sat nervously. "Especially ones on motorcycles." Although he could understand the fascination of a stranger in town, in Smallville, not that many people took notice of him unless he was saving someone's life or intervening to solve a mystery. He could feel his cheeks starting to redden.

He let out a sigh of relief when a man wearing a blue plaid shirt and backwards baseball cap came towards him with a menu. 

"Hi." He said casually. "Here's the menu."

"Thanks." Clark answered timidly as he opened up the menu. He scanned quickly through it and found what he wanted. "Can I just have a cheeseburger with fries and coke please?"

"Alright." The man replied as he took away the menu. He could see the tension in Clark's expression. "Don't worry. There aren't too many people who pass by this town but they'll get over it."

"Thanks." Clark nodded as he gave a small smile. He appreciated the gesture and wished that people would just find something else to focus on.

Sure enough, before Clark knew it, the door flew open and a new distraction came through.

"Hey Luke!" Lorelai exclaimed with glee as she strolled in with plastic shopping bags in hands. "Did you miss me?"

"Well not when you're disturbing my customers." Luke replied as he walked past her. "People are trying to eat."

"Come on." Lorelai said with a pout. "Didn't you miss me a little bit?"

"Okay a little bit." Luke replied with a gruff, trying to hide his smile. "But I'll get over it."

"Well I'll take what I cans gets." Lorelai replied as she plopped down on a stool. "Did you see the motorcycle out there? Man, I love it! I've always wanted one. I wonder who owns it. Let me guess? Over the summer Taylor joined a biker gang right?"

"Taylor…biker gang…"Luke said with a laugh. "Maybe when hell freezes over. No, it belongs to the kid over there." He then pointed towards Clark, who turned away, somewhat embarrassed.

As Lorelai turned to where Luke was pointing, she was taken aback at the sight of Clark. When he had said kid, she had expected a small skinny teenager, not a well built, muscular, gorgeous young man. "Wow." Lorelai thought to herself. "how big is he?" 

"Hey." Lorelai exclaimed with a wave, trying not to scare the guy already, knowing fully well how embarrassed he was when Luke just pointed at him without thinking. Even though he looked like a man, Lorelai could tell he was still a high school kid by his reddened cheeks and the way he was sheepishly looking away. "Don't mind him." As she pointed towards Luke. "I really do love your bike."

"Thanks." Clark answered with a small smile, still trying to wait for his food.

Lorelai then turned back to Luke and focused her attention on him. "So did you go on the cruise with Nicole?" She asked, trying to pry.

"Do we have to talk about that?" Luke asked with a sigh as he walked into the kitchen. "Can't we talk about your trip? You went to Europe!"

"Don't avoid the question Luke." Lorelai replied as she pressed on. "Did you or didn't you?"

"Fine! I did! End of story." Luke hollered he walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey no end of story for you buddy." Lorelai as she got up from the stool and walked behind him. "Give me details, details!"

"What else is there to say?" Luke said as he walked towards Clark's table to give him his order. "Nicole and I were stuck on a boat for two weeks. What else is there to say?"

"Was it romantic? Was it horrible?" Lorelai asked as she walked around, following his every steps. "Just say this good trip or bad trip?"

"Nicole and I broke up." Luke exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Lorelai said in shock, making her stop dead in her tracks, her tone of voice changing drastically. "I'm so sorry Luke. I was just kidding about the whole thing. But what happened?"  
  


"What do you think happens when two people are stuck together for two weeks on the ocean?" Luke replied, as he busied himself at the counter. "You drive each other nuts. We just figured that if we couldn't spend two weeks together, maybe we should just break up."

"I'm sorry Luke." Lorelai said apologetically. "I thought you guys were happy."

"It's nothing." Luke replied simply. "At least we didn't get married, that's what I say. Anyways, it happened two months ago. Tell me about Europe. How was that?"  
  


"It was great." Lorelai said with a smile. "We went everywhere on a whim and even ended stalking some cute British boy bands. By the way, I brought you a gift!"

"Really?" Luke asked as he peered over the counter, wondering what it could be and then he became suspicious. "What is it?"

"This!" Lorelai said with a smile, pulling out a fish on a plaque.

"You had time to fish?" Luke asked.

"No silly!" Lorelai answered. "It's a talking fish. See? When you press the button, it starts singing. Sometimes it sings Barry Manilow songs or sometimes it sings some crazy French tune. Isn't it hilarious?"

"Thanks." Luke replied as he took the fish, not knowing what to make of it. "So what are you up to tonight?"

"Well me and Rory are planning a pig out movie night." Lorelai explained. "The _Back to the Future _trilogy, all three parts."

"Very mind stimulating." Luke said with a sigh.

"Yes, very. I mean with the time travel machine and everything. Highly intelligent and scientifically accurate." Lorelai grinned.

"Yes, traveling through time is very historically accurate." Luke said in a mocking tone.

"Hey don't mock it." Lorelai said, staring at Luke. "Just get me some burgers, fries, pie and whatever you have back there and quick!"

"Fine." Luke said in defeat. "anyways, thanks again for the gift. It was nice of you."

"See?" Lorelai said as she pulled on the back of his baseball cap. "You did miss me!"

****

"Are you settled?" Lex asked as he walked in the door. "Are you decent?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lana replied as she walked out of the bathroom. She had changed into a white tank top and pajama pants with cherries on them. "Thanks again for helping me with my stuff."

"Hey it's fine by me. It really wasn't' so hard. You didn't have a lot of belongings." Lex replied with a smile as he looked on. "Cute." Admiring her sleeping attire. "So how did Chloe take it?"

"Well after I told her father about it, I called Chloe and although she's disappointed that I'm staying, I think she gets it." Lana replied. 

"Are you tired Lana?" Lex asked as he walked through her room. It was one of the rooms close by his own bedroom in his wing. He had asked her where she'd like to sleep. He had suggesting the south wing, but Lana decided against it since she felt weird having her own wing to herself and thought it might be better to be close to him.

"Not really." Lana replied as she put on the matching robe and tied up her hair. "I just wanted to make myself comfortable. That's alright, isn't it?"

"Hey, you can do whatever you want okay?" Lex insisted. "This is where you live now. So what do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know." Lana said honestly. "Seems kinda weird saying that since you live…"

"We live." Lex corrected her.

"We live in a mansion and you have everything here." Lana finished her sentence. "I mean I haven't even seen most of this place before."

"Do you want to take a walk around?" Lex offered. "I could give you a proper tour and tell you mindless details and you can pretend to listen as you drone out my voice."

"Okay." Lana said with a giggle. "But I'm sure that the mansion will speak for itself."

"You just trying to find a way to shut me up." Lex accused.

"Hey, silences are good." Lana said with a laugh. "I mean, at least our silences are."

Lex had to nod in agreement with her there. Even when they couldn't or didn't have a word to say to each other, somehow they always managed to know how the other was feeling. He could still remember her coming to visit him in the hospital once they had found his weak body on the island and sent him back to Smallville. Lana had been the first one to visit and the first one to understand. Instead of talking incessantly on about nothing, she just sat there quietly with him, holding his hand at times, seeing the pain of the ordeal in his eyes. She too knew the pain of heartbreak, of betrayal, of abandonment all too well. Maybe a little too well. And she knew there was nothing to say. You just deal with it and move on.

"Well at least let me say tell you something before we enter our vow of silence." Lex suggested. He hadn't said anything to her before because he didn't know how to say it. He was just waiting for the right moment. A point where she was relaxed and happy enough to take it and this was a good a time as any. He looked pained, regretting to be the one to make her smile disappear.

"What's the matter Lex?" Lana asked, concerned as they walked through the corridor. "Is there something wrong?"

"No. Nothing is wrong." Lex assured her. "I just wanted to tell you something but I guess I don't know how to tell it to you."

"Just blurt it out Lex." Lana replied as she looked at him seriously. "You know we've always been able to give each other the truth, no matter how gruesome the truth can be."

"I know." Lex said with a sigh. "Clark called me today."

"Clark?" Lana said, completely shocked. "When?"

"Remember the phone call I got before I left you?" Lex asked as Lana nodded. "That was Clark."

"Wh…um…why didn't you tell me earlier?" Lana asked in bewilderment.

"I didn't know what to tell you." Lex replied as he kept walking on, avoid her eyes. "I was just in shock. I didn't think he was going to call."

"Well how is he? Where is he?" Lana asked as she turned towards him, trying to meet his eyes. "Is he okay, is alright?"

"He's fine." Lex replied. "From the way he was talking, he seemed okay. Right now, he's in Connecticut."

"Connecticut?" Lana shaking her head in confusion. "Why did he end up there?"

"I have no idea Lana." Lex admitted. "He just called to tell everyone that he was alright and that he was okay."

"Is he coming home?" Lana asked slowly as she started to slow her pace.

"Not yet Lana." Lex said regretfully. "He still needs to work some things out."

"Did he say anything about me?" Lana said quietly as she looked over to him and finally met his eyes.

"He did." Lex said, trying to be hopeful for her. "I know he's sorry about the way he left but he just felt that he had to leave."

"There is no good reason to leave." Lana said defiantly. "Especially when you're surrounded by people who love you and want to care for you…not when you say that you love someone…"

"This is bigger than anything he's ever felt before." Lex explained. "I don't know what it is but I know what it feels like to want to escape the world and your problems. He just needs time Lana. Time to think. Time to reflect. Time to work it out. He will be back Lana. I promise."

"Maybe I can't give him the time." Lana said suddenly. "He's the one that left and I have to give him time? I don't think I have it in me."

"Lana, look at me." Lex said as he held her arms, forcing her to look at him. "There are only a few things that I am sure of and one of those things is that Clark loves you. Maybe it won't work out in the long run. Maybe you'll hate each in the end, but you've got to work through it. You can't keep hiding the pain and hoping that it will go away. I know it hurts you that Clark left. I understand that. Just try to find out what you feel and follow your heart. Even if you decide not to be with him in the end, at least hear him out."

 "I don't know if I can forgive him." Lana said truthfully, her tearstained face looking up towards him.

"I know." Lex said with a sigh as he slowly put his arms around her for comfort. 

****

It was dark outside, as Rory walked down the street. She had spent the afternoon over at Lane's house and got caught up with the Stars Hollow news. Taylor was planning to have the grand opening of the soda shop soon and was planning a month long celebration in honour of it, with a carnival no less. Since Taylor pretty much had his way over the town and everyone loved a carnival, no one at the town meeting complained, except for Luke who complained as always. Lane also told her about Sookie having started renovations on the new inn as a surprise for Lorelai but she had already known about that after spending the morning with Sookie. Although Lane was going to a Seventh Aventist college for her mother's sake, she had managed to convince Dave to go to school close by to be near her. The thought of at least Dave and Lane being happy made her both happy and sad. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness on her part.

The whole summer she had avoided thinking about him because she didn't want to spoil the whole summer with her mom. They had waited all their lives for the trip to Europe after graduation and she couldn't spoil it. Anyways, the whole time she was in Europe, she didn't even think about it at all since they didn't stop for one moment to think. They just kept traveling, going wherever they wanted, doing the craziest things just to have the best trip ever. There was no time to think and Rory wouldn't let herself think about it either. However, being back in Stars Hollow is a different matter. Just walking around town just brought her back to earth, back to reality. 

Despite having lived here all of her life and having so many memories before him, everywhere she went, a memory of Jess was linked to it.  Where they first kissed, where they had fights, where they kissed and made up. It was like the whole town was made up of Jess memories and that was it. She hadn't tried calling him since graduation. She had heard his voice on the phone and said her peace. That was it and it was over. It seemed simple and clean cut at the time but now as she walked by Luke's, the whole thing felt difficult again.

"Why do I have to feel guilty about this?" Rory asked. He was the one that left, he was the one that treated you like dirt. Why do have to spend all of this time thinking about him when he obviously never thought about you. "or he wouldn't have left without a word." Rory thought.

Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Honey?"  
  


"Mom I can't hear you very well. I think the battery's low or something." Rory said loudly.

"Where are you Rory?"

"Walking home."

"Are you coming home soon?"

"Yeah, but I just need to clear my head."

"Are you okay?" She didn't have to see her but she could hear the concern in her voice.

"I'm fine mom. I just need some time to think. I'll be home soon. I promise."

"Okay."

"Bye."

Time to think, she thought to herself. I need some time to think this through and get him out of my head once and for all. As she was about to walk towards the house, she decided to walk the other direction and knew exactly the place to clear her head.

****

"Hey is anybody home?" a faint voice asked as they knocked at the opened kitchen door.

"Rory? Is that you?" Lorelai asked as she walked from the living room towards the kitchen and was slightly startled by the person standing in the kitchen. "Dean."

"Hey Lorelai. Welcome back." Dean said with a smile. "Is Rory at home?"

"No, but she'll be back soon." Lorelai replied, smiling as well. "So are you? I haven't seen you in ages. I've missed you!" motioning down to sit.

"I've missed you too." Dean admitted as he sat down by the kitchen table. "I was going to talk to you sooner but we've must have missed paths. By the time I knew it, Taylor said you were gone on your trip to Europe. If I wasn't working at Doose's, I might not have found out that you were home."

"Well here we are." Lorelai said with a grin. "By the way, I'm sorry that I never had a chance to say this before but congratulations. I heard from Rory that you got engaged."

"Thanks." Dean said timidly. "About that…"

"Hey don't be weird about it. I told you before that even though you and Rory broke up, you should feel awkward about telling me about your engagement to Lindsay. That's sounds…great. I'm sure you two are going to be really happy."

"No that's not it." Dean said reassuringly. "That's what I wanted to tell Rory tonight…"

"What Dean?" Lorelai asked, puzzled.

"While you and Rory went off to Europe, me and Lindsay broke off our engagement." Dean admitted. 

"Really?" Lorelai said, taken a bit aback. "I'm sorry Dean."

"We just figured that it was kinda crazy to get married so soon." Dean replied. "Actually I did. I just thought maybe we could take things slow again. Lindsay didn't think otherwise. She had this crazy idea that I was still not over Rory and called things off."

"Oh, that sounds brutal." Lorelai said, feeling his pain.

"It's for the best." Dean replied simply. "When I proposed to her, I didn't realize how much I didn't know about her. How little we knew about each other. I mean, we were only dating for a few months. I just got so wrapped up with the idea of being in love again that I just impulsively asked and she said yes. And then when I realized my mistake, I couldn't undo it. She was just so happy and so into the wedding, while I was wondering if I had made the right choice. How could two people who don't know anything important about the other get married for the rest of our lives? Forever? I mean, I even knew more about you than I knew about Lindsay. When I finally got the nerve to tell her the truth, she pretty much bit my head off and stormed out the door. Ever since then, I haven't talked to her since."

"Man, you had a brutal summer." Lorelai replied.

"Tell me about it." Dean exclaimed.

"Say, why don't you stay and join us for movie night." Lorelai suggested. "It might cheer you up for awhile. "

"Are you sure?" Dean asked. "I don't want to impose."

"What are you talking about?" Lorelai scoffed. "This is the Gilmore house, you could never impose unless you're my mother and since it's obvious you aren't, just plop yourself on the couch and relax. It'll be for old time's sake."

"You don't have enough food." Dean protested as Lorelai pushed him towards the living room.

"I'll just call a pizza." Lorelai replied.

"I stand corrected." Dean said simply.

After Lorelai had ordered from the pizza place, she plopped down on the couch beside him. "What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know." Dean said honestly. "What do you want to watch before Rory comes back?"

"Hmm…"Lorelai replied. "I guess following the trilogy theme, we can watch the Indiana Jones Trilogy to pass the time. It's one of the videos we have at home."

"Sounds good." Dean replied as he settled into the couch.

"Let me just get it upstairs okay?" Lorelai suggested as she bounced off the couch towards the stairs. 

Dean just nodded as leaned back on the couch.

****

Clark couldn't explain it but he couldn't help come back. He had made it to Hartford after eating at the diner. It was only a half an hour away so it wasn't a big deal. Clark had found the key to the house in the mailbox, just like he said. Although he was concerned that the key was left somewhere someone could have obviously used it, what made him more scared was the house itself. When Lex had said house, he had naively thought it was a little cottage, not an estate. It was smaller than the mansion in Smallville but still. This was not a regular house. For a house where hardly anyone inhabited it, it was definitely well kept. The front and backyard were immaculately kept and the inside was beautiful despite it being a bit dusty. 

He had dusted around the house for a while but once he was done, he couldn't think of much to do. He knew that he had asked for some peace, but once he was alone, in a strange house no less, it just felt odd. It felt too quiet, too still. He then just gave up and decided to go out. Leaving the motorcycle behind, he decided to have a run. Run towards the only thing that had caught his eye the whole trip.

Before he had left Stars Hollow, he had taken a little walk around the town, explore a little more this strange little town. As he walked through the town, he accidentally came across a little lake. Hidden amongst the trees, Clark had found the lake along with a bridge. For awhile he had sat down by the lake, just listening to the trees. He didn't know why but it was the only place that he felt at peace. Maybe because it reminded him of the bridge in Smallville. He had some nice memories by that lake. With Pete, with his parents, with Lana. And when he looked down at the water, he smiled when he realized that although the lakes were similar, at least this lake was filled with meteor rocks. "Maybe that is what comforting about this place." He thought to himself. Although Stars Hollow was a small town not unlike Smallville, it has one crucial difference. The meteor rocks didn't affect this place. People weren't infected and live in fear of them. It was just an ordinary place. A place where you could start over. To feel normal.

As Clark was about to reach the bridge, he could hear someone from the distance. He walked quietly as he got closer. Soft muffles was all that he could make out. As he got closer to the sound, he could make out the sound of crying. As he poked his head through the bushes, Clark could see the back of a dark haired girl, sitting not too far to where he had sat before, crying softly. He couldn't see her face but he knew that it would be better off if he just left her alone. As he was about to back away, he accidentally stepped on a twig and made a sound, startling the girl. She turned her head around.

"Is anyone there?" the girl called out.

Trying to make his escape, he found it was too late when she turned towards the corner of the tree where he was hiding and suddenly locked eyes with her.

_To be continued._


	3. On a night like this

Title: Letting Go 

Feedback: Yes please. 

Summary: (a _Smallville/Gilmore Girls_ crossover) When Clark runs away from Smallville, where does he go? In a weird twist of fate, he finds himself in Stars Hollow, where Lorelai and Rory have just returned from Europe. What starts out as a coincidence slowly becomes a summer that they will never forget. 

Rating: PG-13/R 

Pairings: Clark/Rory, with Lex/Lana and Lorelai/Dean 

Spoilers: Everything up to end of season 2 of _Smallville_ and end of season 3 of _Gilmore Girls. _For those of you who are unfamiliar with either show, here's the breakdown: Clark runs away from Smallville after his alien father calls out to him and everything in his life had turned to a disaster. Despite his love for Lana, he still leaves without any explanation (along with his red kryptonite ring which turns him into bad Clark), breaking her heart. Lex, on the other hand, just got married but his wife supposedly tries to kill him and the season ends as his plane is crashing into the ocean. In Stars Hollow, Rory has just graduated and is about to go on the trip to Europe with Lorelai but she isn't as happy as she should be because Jess inexplicably left her to go to LA, while Dean, her other ex-boyfriend has just announced his engagement to Lindsay. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from _Gilmore Girls _or_ Smallville. _

**Note: Thank you so much for the feedback. I wasn't sure how it was going to be received but I'm glad that you guys are enjoying it. I don't really know where this story is going exactly but I'm trying. This part is shorter yes but I thought you guys could need something to get you through. **

**** 

Part III - On a night like this

A long pause of silence passed between them as they looked at each other in bewilderment. Rory quickly wiped her eyes as she looked towards him. All she could see was a shadow in the darkness, with two eyes peering at her. Even though she couldn't see his features, she saw how beautiful they were.

"I'm sorry." he replied. "I didn't mean to startle you. I didn't realize that anyone was here." As he took a step forward, the moonlit sky finally revealed his true face.

Rory looked at him, a little surprised at what she saw. She could tell he was tall, that was for sure, but she didn't realized how built and muscular he was until he came under the moonlight. And despite her initial shock, she couldn't help but be captivated by him. With his short dark locks, bluish hazel eyes, square jaw and full lips, he had to be the most attractive man she had ever met. The last time she had ever felt a pang like this was when she had seen Dean for the first time. The difference was that she fell in love with Dean the moment she laid eyes on him and now she could feel at this moment was fear, embarrassment and confusion.

"I didn't mean to bother you." Clark explained further. "I just thought that there was no one here. I'll leave you alone, okay?"

As he was about to leave, Rory began to speak.

"You don't have to leave." Rory explained. "The bridge is big enough for the both of us."

"It's not that." he replied. "It just seemed like you want to be alone."

"No it's fine." Rory replied. "I was just thinking, remembering."

"It couldn't have been a happy thought." he remarked. "You can't cry like that and be happy."

"They were some happy thoughts as well as sad." Rory replied, wondering what possessed her to talk to a stranger. She should be scared out of her wits. Part of her was and is still, but somehow, he wasn't at all threatening. His face was manly but cherubic as well. As though he couldn't imagine hurting anyone. Despite this overwhelming feeling of comfort, she couldn't help but keep her guard up. "Did you just move to Stars Hollow this summer? I've been away and I don't think we've met."

"Well I just came into town today, although I'm staying in Hartford." Clark replied. He felt awkward standing around like this. He didn't know whether to stay or go but he had to admit that he couldn't help but be mesmerized by the girl sitting before him. Although her eyes were red and puffy from crying, he could see the natural beauty beneath it. Her blue eyes still stood out at night and her skin was as smooth as porcelain despite some faint freckles on her face and arms. She wasn't as exotically beautiful as Lana was but she had a very delicate charm about her, as if she belonged in a different time or place or as is she was a sweet angel from heaven.

Rory could sense his awkwardness as he stood there, shifting from foot to foot. "You could sit down if you want. It's a free country."

Clark stood there in silence, hesitant about her offer. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to scare her or freak her out but she seemed genuine about wanting him to sit down. Slowly he walked towards her and settled down beside her, trying to keep a relative distance between them so that she wouldn't think that he was out there to attack her.

"Are you moving to Hartford or just visiting?" Rory asked as she looked at him. She tried not to look overwhelmed but she couldn't help but notice the obvious difference in size between them. She was so small compared to him, with his arms and neck so wide and solid. Even though he was sitting down now, she could literally feel him towering over her. Her mind began to wander, wondering how often he must train to be in this physical shape while she herself hated to exercise.

"Visiting." Clark replied. "I'm just taking a road trip before going home."

"Oh." Rory exclaimed, wondering what else to say. "Do you mind me asking where you're from?"

"No, it's okay." Clark replied simply. "I'm actually from a small town myself in Kansas. Smallville, ever heard of it?"

"No I haven't." Rory admitted. "But I guess you've never heard of Stars Hollow either so we're even."

"Yeah. I guess we are." Clark said with a chuckle. "Actually my town is nearby Metropolis. Kinda dwarfs in comparison but I love it." He had never really admitted that to anyone before, nevertheless a stranger but it was true. He loved Smallville.

"Metropolis." Rory repeated. She had heard of it but never seen any pictures of it. All that she knew was it is the headquarters of Luthorcorp, one of the most powerful companies in the world. And from what grandpa had told her about it, Lionel Luthor, the CEO of the company, was considered a legend in the business world. "So tell me, why are you visiting Connecticut? Do you have family here? Friends?"

"Just kinda passing by I guess." Clark replied. "I needed to eat and ended up here."

"Well you ended up in a strange town, that's for sure." Rory replied, as she thought of all the peculiar things that happen in Stars Hollow that never made it boring.

"It can't as weird as my town." Clark replied as he looked around. Just the fact that this town didn't have green meteor rocks imbedded into the ground was a plus." I kinda like it here. Maybe because I've lived in a small town all my life. I don't know, there is just something about small towns that cities just can't have." Clark replied as he looked up at the starlit sky. "I mean in a big city, you couldn't have a night like this where you could sit by a lake just enjoy the night."

"I know." Rory agreed. "I was travelling all over Europe this summer and despite having the best time, there is just something about a night like this that Europe could never come close to."

"Do you know what's funny?" Clark exclaimed with a laugh. "I swear there is a bridge just like this in Smallville. I guess that's why ever since I found it today, I can't help but be drawn to it. It makes me feel closer to home."

"Really?" Rory asked. "What do you think about when you see this place?"

"My girlf..."Clark began and stopped himself. "well I can't really say that since we never got to go on a date before I left but this place reminds me of her."

"This bridge makes me think of my ex-boyfriend." Rory explained. "This is where we became friends, where we figured out how we felt about each other....so many things."

"He's the one that made you cry before." Clark assumed as he looked at the expression on her face, seeing the sadness flood back to her.

"I don't know." Rory said honestly. "I just came here to think but all I could think about was him. All the memories flushing back."

"I know that feeling." Clark said, understanding immediately what she meant. He had left Smallville to escape it all but all he had was the past. "You can't help but remember when all you want to do...

"...is forget." Rory finished his sentence. "But I guess it doesn't work that way does it?"

"No it doesn't." Clark said with a sigh as he turned to look at her as she looked out onto the lake.

They sat in a spell of silence for what seemed to be so long until suddenly she shook them back into reality.

"Oh my God!" Rory replied as she shook her head and rushed to get on her feet. As she stood, she looked down at him. "Do you have the time?"

"Yeah." Clark replied as he looked down at his heavy silver watch. "It's 11:30."

"No..." Rory said in a panic, dusting her shorts off. "I should have been home a long time ago." As she was about to run off, Clark called out to her.

"Hey, it was nice talking to you." Clark exclaimed as she looked back.

"You too." Rory replied as she nodded her head nervously. As she turned her head again, Clark called out again.

"Before you leave, can you just tell me your name?" Clark asked. 

"It's Rory." Rory replied as she looked back at him again.

"Rory...that's nice." Clark said with a small smile. "I'm Clark...it was nice meeting you Rory."

"Nice meeting you too Clark." Rory said, smiling shyly back as she started to run.

As she disappeared into the shadows, Clark turned his head towards the lake and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he sat and smiled to himself. He felt at peace.

****

It was dark in the room. It would have been completely if not for the small lit candles that found on the coffee table and the television radiating in the distance. They had been lounging on the couch watching _It happened one night_, one of his favourite movies of all time. Clark Gable and Claudette Colbert, hating each other, bantering until they fall in love. What could beat that?

Lex didn't know what to do after he had told Lana about Clark. He took her around the mansion but she was so silent all the way through, not uttering one word. Any other day, Lex wouldn't think twice about the silence but it was just the expression on her face that really worried him. Half way through the house, he decided to take a detour. He quickly took her hand and brought her to the theater room. 

"Do you want to see anything?" Lex asked. "It's your choice."

"I don't know Lex." Lana said plainly as she shrugged her shoulders. "Why don't you choose?"

"How about _It happened one night_?" Lex suggested. It was a romantic comedy but still a classic nonetheless. "Have you ever seen it?"

"I haven't." Lana admitted. "That's fine."

As they watched the movie, neither one of them uttered a word. They both just sat on opposite ends of the couch, concentrating solely the screen before them. At times, Lex would glance quickly at her just to see how she was doing. His heart started to ease as she began to sit with her legs curled beside her as he could see her eyes staring intensely, smiling ever so slightly whenever something sweet or funny happened onscreen. At least for the time being, she was relaxed.

Lex still wondered in awe why the ending still gets to him. He had seen this movie a hundred times but every time Gable and Colbert finally realize they are in love, he can't help but smile. Despite everything, all the heartbreak he had suffered, the wrong women he had fallen for, there was always a small part of him who just can't help but be a romantic. He knows it's too easy to buy into the happy ending. It's sappy, unrealistic and idealistic, but at the same time, he wants it. Maybe that's why he had always been so sympathetic to Clark's love for Lana and why, in spite of it all, he still wanted to fall in love. For real. For good.

He looked over at Lana as he turned off the tv. Lana had curled herself up in a ball and was fast asleep. "When did she fall asleep?" he wondered to himself as he slowly sat up from the couch so not to wake her. He quickly picked up an afghan from an armchair nearby and draped it on her. As he stood near her, he quickly knelt down beside her. Touching her lightly across the forehead, Lana twitched a little but not enough to completely stir her. Despite Lex always having known her as very mature for her age, at this moment, she just looked like a girl sleeping so soundly, nothing could really wake her. Lex smiled once more as he watched and then gave her a quick peck on the forehead before leaving. "Night Lana." he whispered softly.

_****_

"Don't fall for her!" Lorelai cried out as she watched intensely at the screen. "She's a Nazi!"

Dean just looked on in amusement as Lorelai looked with disappointment at Indy falling once again for the charms of a female.

"I guess I can't blame him." Lorelai said dejectedly as if she had given up hope. "She is probably the hottest woman out of the three movies."

"I don't know, I kinda find Karen Allen a lot more attractive than her." Dean interjected as he referred to _Raiders of the Lost Ark._ As he finished his sentence, he looked over at Lorelai and knew he should have kept his mouth shut. She just kept staring at him as if he had committed the greatest sin.

"What?" Dean replied as he looked Lorelai shaking her head in disapproval. 

"I can't believe you just said that." Lorelai replied as she stared at the screen. "Even Kate Capshaw had more sex appeal than Karen Allen!"

"Hey I never said I didn't think Kate Capshaw was hot." Dean protested. "I just think that I myself would be more into Karen Allen."

"I guess you think that _Raiders _was the best one out of the three, right?" Lorelai suggested. As she looked over at Dean's guilty expression, she knew that she had guessed right. "You can't be serious?"

"Well it's pretty much a known fact that with most trilogies, the first film is always the best." Dean explained.

"Most." Lorelai said as she raised her finger close to Dean's face. "Not all. Case in point: _The Godfather. _Part 2 was obviously way better than the first one."

"Hey I never argued that..."Dean interjected and then stopped. He had gotten himself into this mess in the first place. After all this time, he knew well and good never to argue with any Gilmore, especially Lorelai. It never goes anywhere and even if you're right, you're always wrong. "Why do I even bother?"  


"See? I'm right." Lorelai said in satisfaction.

"And have you ever admitted that you were wrong?" Dean asked.

"Nope, because I'm always right." Lorelai replied with a grin. "Ooh...it's getting to the good part..."

"Mom..."Rory exclaimed from the kitchen. "I'm sorry I was so late."

"Hey honey." Lorelai replied as she got off the couch towards Rory. "Where were you? I tried calling the cell..."

"Remember?" Rory exclaimed as she hugged her mom. "Low battery." As she looked over her shoulder, she realized that Dean was sitting on the couch as well. "Dean!"

"Hey Rory." Dean replied as he waved. 

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked, a little confused.

"He just came by to say hi and I thought he'd want to join us for movie night." Lorelai explained.

"Did you see all three without me?" Rory asked.

"Of course not." Lorelai replied. "We ended up watching _Indiana Jones _instead. Well, more like fast forwarding through the first two and getting to the third." She quickly looked at Dean and then at Rory. She knew better but she couldn't help herself. "Rory, which one of the three do you think is the best?"

"Come on! _The Last Crusade, _obviously." Rory replied as if it was too obvious to ask.

"See?" Lorelai said as she looked over to Dean.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Dean replied. "You guys always gang up on me."

"That's because you make it too easy!" Lorelai said with a laugh, as Rory giggled with her.

"Okay fine." Dean replied, knowing he was outnumbered. " I have to go anyways."

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked, wondering if she hadn't gone too far.

"Yeah. It's getting late and you gotta know when you're being outnumbered." Dean said in a mocking tone." As he got up off of the couch, he walked towards Rory. " Welcome back Rory."

"Thanks." Rory answered as she watched him leave the room and walked towards the front door.

"Hey Dean," Lorelai exclaimed as he turned his head towards her. "Do you want to come over tomorrow? We're probably going to get to watch _Back to the Future_. Are you game?"

"Sure that sounds fine." Dean said as he shrugged. "And thanks."

As he leaves, Rory turns to Lorelai. "Is he okay?"

"Dean called off his wedding to Lindsay." Lorelai explained as they walked towards the couch. "He just realized that he didn't love her enough to get married, Lindsay freaked out and they broke up."

"I feel so bad for Dean..." Rory began,"but do you think it's wrong that I kinda feel relieved for him too? I mean getting married at 18 sounds crazy."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm relieved for him too." Lorelai admitted. "I can't imagine what life would be like if he had married Lindsay. He'd be on a short leash forever. And Dean's too good for that."

"I just hope he's happy one day." Rory exclaimed.

"He will be, honey." Lorelai said with a smile. "He's got a fresh start now and you know someday he's going to meet someone who will love him just the way he is....anyways, now that Dean's gone, would you tell me where you were tonight. I was worried."

"I was just by the lake mom." Rory explained. "I was just sitting there, thinking and then I lost track of time. By the time I remembered what time it was, I just ran home."

"What were you thinking about out there, alone?" Lorelai asked.

"Jess." Rory admitted. "I thought I was over it. Like it was out of sight, out of mind. I guess I wasn't really over it because tonight everything came flooding back and I just had to be alone."

"Honey, I'm sorry." Lorelai said as she stroked Rory's hair. "I thought our trip was going to help but I guess you never had a chance to process it all. One minute, he's here, the next he's gone and we're gone too. It'll get better, I promise."

"I know." Rory said with a small smile. "I just needed the time tonight to say goodbye. Think about him one more time before I move on. I know he's not coming back. I know that now. I just need a fresh start too, just like Dean."

"Yeah, like Dean." Lorelai answered with hope. "I just hate the fact that you had a horrible night. Tonight was supposed to be fun and relaxing, not remembering old wounds."

"Actually, to tell you the truth, it wasn't really that bad at all." Rory admitted, smiling to herself.

"Really?" Lorelai asked as she looked at Rory's expression. For a person thinking about her ex-boyfriend breaking her heart, she was taking it pretty well. "Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing." Rory replied, as she looked out the window. "It's just a really pretty night, don't you think?"

"It is." Lorelai replied softly, as she looked out the window as well.

_To be continued. _


	4. Something to talk about

Title: Letting Go 

Feedback: Yes please. 

Summary: (a _Smallville/Gilmore Girls_ crossover) When Clark runs away from Smallville, where does he go? In a weird twist of fate, he finds himself in Stars Hollow, where Lorelai and Rory have just returned from Europe. What starts out as a coincidence slowly becomes a summer that they will never forget. 

Rating: PG-13/R 

Pairings: Clark/Rory, with Lex/Lana and Lorelai/Dean 

Spoilers: Everything up to end of season 2 of _Smallville_ and end of season 3 of _Gilmore Girls. _For those of you who are unfamiliar with either show, here's the breakdown: Clark runs away from Smallville after his alien father calls out to him and everything in his life had turned to a disaster. Despite his love for Lana, he still leaves without any explanation (along with his red kryptonite ring which turns him into bad Clark), breaking her heart. Lex, on the other hand, just got married but his wife supposedly tries to kill him and the season ends as his plane is crashing into the ocean. In Stars Hollow, Rory has just graduated and is about to go on the trip to Europe with Lorelai but she isn't as happy as she should be because Jess inexplicably left her to go to LA, while Dean, her other ex-boyfriend has just announced his engagement to Lindsay. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from _Gilmore Girls _or_ Smallville. _

**Note: Thank you for reading the story. I have been reading the comments and I have enjoyed them tremendously. Just to clarify, the girl in part I was just a random girl Bad Clark had found in a bar somewhere and just had a one night stand. It wasn't Rory or anything like that. I just needed a catalyst for Clark to return back to his real self so that he could meet Rory. Secondly, no, you are not imagining things: Yes, one of the subplots to this story is LORELAI AND DEAN (ie. Rory's mom and Rory's exboyfriend). If anyone has ever been to my site, you would know that I love Lorelai and Dean to death: (I have a L/D site too: Drawn to you ). Yes there will be probably some JJ moments too but it's headed towards L/D in one shape or form. **

**** 

Part IV - Something to talk about

"Are you settled in?" Lex as he sat himself down at his desk. He had just driven Lana to work and now was in his office, starting up on his paperwork.

"I'm okay." Clark replied as he struggled to hold onto the receiver between his shoulder and ear while he was buttoning up his jeans. " Thanks again."

"As long as you are fine." Lex answered.

"Did you talk to my parents yet?" Clark asked, clearly worried about how they took it.

"Yeah I talked to them." Lex said with a sigh. It wasn't pretty.

"I'm sorry about that." Clark said, already anticipated what Lex had to go through. He knew his dad had always disliked Lex from the start and probably didn't help much that Lex had to be the one telling them where their son was. 

"It's fine." Lex assured them. "It was a big shock for them as you can imagine but I think they were just both relieved that you were found. I think in the end, your mom understood, which will help your dad too."

"And Lana?" Clark said quietly, almost afraid to ask.

"I was worried about her at first but she'll be okay." Lex said. " Just don't underestimate her. She's strong."

"I know." Clark said simply. Although he hated to admit it before he left, the more she stopped relying on him to save her, the stronger she grew. And even though he had wanted to be the hero of her life, now, more than ever, he was just glad that she didn't need him to survive. "The less I am in her life, the better she will be." he thought to himself.

"Do you need anything?" Lex suddenly asked "Money, some clothes, food, car?"

"Hey, I told you." Clark answered. "I have enough money so the food and clothes factor is taken care of. I also have my motorcycle so transportation is not a problem. I can handle it."  


"Even so, just call me if you need anything." Lex insisted. "I promised your mom that you'd be well taken care of and that you'd be safe."

"What can I say that will make you believe that I'm okay Lex?" Clark asked, wondering what words he could say to comfort his best friend.

"I do believe you Clark." Lex replied. "I just can't imagine you holed up in that house all by yourself all the time. It's like your loft but at least people came to visit you there. Over there, you're just alone."

"Hey you've lived by yourself for a long time," Clark remarked. "and you were fine. But I guess you've lost your perspective on this one now that you're married. So how is Helen?"

"Yeah..."Lex said hesitantly, not knowing what to say. "about that..."  


"Married life isn't as great as the way you pictured it right?" Clark asked, in a joking manner.

"You can say that again but..." Lex said slowly.

"What?" Clark asked, wondering why Lex was beginning to sound strange. 

"Helen and I aren't together anymore." Lex finally blurted with a heavy sigh.

"Um...wh...I'm sorry Lex." Clark managed to say, still trying to let the words sink in. "I thought you guys were in love." he remarked.

"I was in love with her Clark." Lex said. Maybe too much in love with her that he had let it blind him from the truth. Maybe if he hadn't followed his heart so much, he wouldn't have let himself fall in too deep.

"I don't know what to say." Clark admitted. This is beyond him. It was at this moment that he fully realized how much of a difference two months makes. He was still the same but the lives of everyone around him had changed. "When did it happen? How did it happen?"

"It's a long story Clark." Lex replied, partly because he just wasn't ready to relive it yet. "There's just too much to tell... I promise. I'll tell you all about it later."

"Okay." Clark said, still not being able to find the words. 

"I'm going to clear my schedule so that I can come down there next week." Lex explained, trying to change the subject. "We'll talk then. Okay, I have to go now. And Clark?"

"Yeah?" Clark asked.

"Be careful." Lex said as he hung up the phone.

****

"Hey Lana." Chloe exclaimed suddenly as she plopped herself down unto the stool in front of her.

"Hey Chloe!" Lana said with a warm smile.

"I should be mad at you for ditching me." Chloe said with slightly teasing tone, trying to mask her true disappointment. "Now it's just me and my dad again. Do you know how boring that is? It kinda sucks. Was I such a horrible person to live with?"

" Chloe..." Lana said with a sigh." You know how much I loved to live with you...You are the only sister I've ever known...I...I just thought that after what happened between us before you left for Metropolis that maybe it'd be better for the both of us that we have some space between us."

"I thought we got past all of that Clark drama." Chloe pointed out.

"Yeah we have." Lana agreed. "But if there was any possibility that one day we'd hate each other, I don't know what I'll do...I can't risk it. I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you either." Chloe admitted softly too. "I just miss you."

"I miss you too." Lana said with a wistful smile.

"So...tell me." Chloe said suddenly, trying to sound more cheerful. "How is it living with the infamous Lex Luthor, in a mansion no less? Lex Luthor and Lana Lang, housemates? I never would have guessed."

"I know," Lana said as she began to arrange some muffins on the counter turntable. "Even though it sounds weird, Lex has been good to me. He's actually the best person I've ever lived with, present company excluded of course."

"Naturally." Chloe said with a laugh. "But really Lana, you are living with the one of the richest men in the country, in a mansion with servants and everything...maybe I should have been the one to move out."  


"I don't think that your dad would have been too happy about that." Lana giggled.

"Well, what did Nell say about this new arrangement?" Chloe noted.

"She was hesitant at first but she's been friends with the Luthor family for years so in the end she caved in." Lana explained. "Anyways, it's a temporary situation. It's only going to be for a month." she paused. "I'm kinda glad that I'm living with him. He's been so supportive and understanding...I don't know how to explain it but he has really been there for me this summer when you were gone. Especially now with Clark and everything..."

"Clark?" Chloe asked, kinda disappointed. "I thought we had sworn off Clark already."

"No Chloe..." Lana explained, wondering where to start. "That's not it...Chloe, Clark called Lex yesterday." She could see the expression on Chloe's face change completely. She couldn't understand why but Clark still had an effect on the both of them.

"Where is he?" Chloe said softly, staring off into nowhere. 

"He's in Connecticut. Lex is having him stay at his mother's old house in Hartford." Lana explained. "From what Lex told me, he sounds okay."

"Is he coming home any time soon?" Chloe asked as she looked at Lana.

"I don't know...Lex doesn't know either." Lana admitted as she shrugged her shoulders. Despite how close they all were, Clark was still a mystery to them. "He still needs some time to figure some things out, I guess."

"Are you okay Lana?" Chloe asked, concerned.

"I was wondering the same thing about you." Lana said, reaching her hand to rub Chloe's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm okay...a shock but I'm glad that he's fine." Chloe said, finally admitting that she still cared about Clark. "We'll all be fine."

"I'm still wondering Clark." Lana exclaimed. "What do you think he's doing down there?"

"Who knows?" Chloe said finally with a sigh. "We've never been able to figure him out, could we?"

"No...we couldn't." Lana said sadly.

****

Clark had spent the better part of the morning trying to buy himself some clothes. He just figured it'd probably be best if he'd get some clothes to get him through the week. The white t-shirt and jeans couldn't last this whole time and he really didn't want everyone who passed him by think that he didn't have any other clothes. He had quickly figured out from the phone books and maps for the nearest mall and quickly grabbed a couple of t-shirts and jeans. Like most boys his age, he just didn't have the patience or time to shop. He just wanted to get in and get out.

The next thing he had to tackle was food. There was nothing in the fridge in the house to eat so he had to bite the bullet and buy some food to last him for awhile. He had thought about going to a supermarket nearby, but at the last minute he changed his mind. When he had been in Stars Hollow yesterday, he had passed what seemed to be a small grocery store. Even though he tried not to think about it much, he knew that the real reason why he wanted to travel a half an hour instead of 10 mins to buy groceries was that he wanted to see her again. He couldn't really figured out why exactly but there was just something about her that just made him smile. And it didn't hurt the fact that they just knew nothing about each other. They just knew from what the other said and that was it. There were no mistakes or regrets. Everything was new and fresh and there was nothing to lose. He knew there was a good chance they'd meet accidentally but even if they didn't, he rationalized, he still needed food.

Riding through Stars Hollow again with his motorcycle, Clark was still surprised that he still got looks. "I guess they'd probably figured that I was just passing through," he thought to himself. "not staying awhile." Even though it was like the day before, now he started to notice whispering and pointing as he walked towards the store. There was even a bearded man who just shook his head from a distance and rushed right into the grocery as if no one would notice. Clark just tried his best not to let it bother him and walked calmly into the store. 

He didn't need much. A few apples, oranges, cereal, soda, soup and spaghetti in a can and he was set. The hard part was maneuvering through the store. Clark knew it was going to be small but he didn't quite anticipate the aisles being so narrow. Even though there weren't that many people in the store, he had to make an effort not to bump into anybody. However, as his back was turned and he was to reach for some plastic bags, BAM! He had accidentally run into a lady holding various herbs in her hands.

"I'm so sorry!" Clark exclaimed immediately as he rushed to pick up the lady's groceries. As he stood up again, he quickly met the eyes of the woman staring straight at him.

"Well hello sailor." the woman said with a purr. 

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Clark said with genuine concern as he helped to steady her but unbeknownst to him, she had her mind on _other_ things.

"Wonderful my dear, now that you're here." the lady replied as she took a good look at him. "Oh my! You are a strong strapping young man aren't you?" as she touched his bicep.

Clark was getting red in the cheeks. The last time he was this embarrassed was the time when Desiree had tried to seduce him in the barn. But this time, he was even more flustered. If he wasn't so taken aback, he could swear that this woman was hitting on him. She was old enough to be his mother.

"Yes, thank you ma'am." He answered politely as he tried to make it to the checkout line. 

"Don't worry dear, I'm harmless." She exclaimed as she could see the scared look on his face. "But if I were twenty years younger, you'd better watch out sweetheart." She just looked with a dreamy stare as he walked away. And as he turn his back towards her, she let out an amorous sigh. "That just made my day." she thought to herself as she exited the store.

Clark let out a sigh of relief as he saw her finally leave his peripheral view, as he waited for the bag boy to scan his groceries.

"Miss Patty means well." the boy replied as he kept on scanning. "She may come on strong but she really is a sweet lady." 

Clark just looked on at the cashier with a smile. He had longish brown hair and was about his age. He had probably gone through the same thing, he thought, now he had lived to tell. "Thanks. How much is it?"

"$15.40" he replied.

Clark pulled out a few bills and waited for him to give him change. He nodded his head in appreciation as he hurriedly exited the store. He was quickly realizing how strange this town really was and maybe it'd be better if he didn't attract so much attention when he was really trying to keep a low profile. Before he could even turn the corner, he had realized he had spoke too soon and disaster laid ahead.

THWAP! Once again, Clark shook his head in disbelief as he managed not only to run into one person but two people in one day. This day was just getting worse by the minute.

"I can't believe this,' he thought to himself he rushed to the person's aide. "I'm sorry miss...I should have watched where I was going, I just didn't th..." As he looked up, he quickly realized who he had bumped into and secretly wished that he could take the last two minutes back. "Hi..."

"Hi." She answered as timidly as he had been.

"Are you hurt?" Clark asked, as he reached out to for her hand. She held onto it for a moment as she gained her composure and then quickly pulled away.

"No, I'm fine." Rory replied as she shook her head, trying to make light of the situation. "See? No broken bones." She had hoped to see him again but not to run smack dab right into him."

"It's all my fault." Clark said with guilt. "I should have looked where I was going."

"Hey, it was my fault too." Rory insisted as she pointed to her hand. "I was reading and I didn't see you."  


"It's Rory right?" Clark asked, trying to find a way to rectify the situation.

"Yeah." Rory replied with a smile, happy that he had remembered her name. "Clark?"

"Yeah." he replied as well with a bashful smile. "Now since we all know each other's names, do you think that I could buy you a cup of coffee. It's only fair since I almost gave you a concussion."

"I told you, I'm okay." Rory insisted as she smiled back. She was tempted to take him on his offer but she just couldn't right now. "Anyways, I really wish I could stay but I have to go somewhere."

"A rain check maybe?" Clark asked.

"Um...definitely." Rory replied.

"Great." Clark answered, grinning from ear to ear. He walked over to the motorcycle nearby and started to put his groceries into his backpack.

"Wow." Rory exclaimed as she looked over his black motorcycle. "Very impressive. I mean, I don't know anything about them but it looks really beautiful."

"Thanks." Clark replied, happy that she approved. "I would ask you if you'd like to go for a ride but you have to go. I'll see you later Rory."

"See you..." Rory exclaimed as she watched him ride off. 

****

"Hey, how's my partner doing?" Lex asked as he walked into the Talon.

"Miserable." Lana said with a sigh as she leaned onto the counter. "I mean business is going great but I haven't had a break in hours!" She looked onto Lex's amused face. "How about you?"

"Just replace annoying customers with my father and you'll know exactly how my day went." Lex said as he sat in front of her. 

"That great huh?" Lana teasingly.

"Best day of my life." Lex said with a laugh.

"I can't believe this is what our summer has become." Lana exclaimed as she reached for a cup so that she could make him an ice cappuccino. "Me working day and night here and you having to deal with your father even though you don't even work for him anymore!"

"Life doesn't seem fair does it?" Lex replied as he walked around the counter and helped himself to the cappuccino machine as she started to serve other customers.

"Not to us." Lana agreed as she turned close to Lex. "Sometimes I just want to scream."

"Well we can't have that." Lex said as he bent closer to her, whispering in her ear. "Do you want to go?"

"What?" Lana whispered back, not believing what she was hearing. "I can't do that!"

"Who says?" Lex asked as he shrugged. "If you remember, we own the Talon. We can do whatever we want."

"What about the customers? My shift?" Lana insisted. 

"Paula can cover for you." Lex explained as he walked behind her and started to untie her apron as well as push her out of the counter area. "Anyways, you need a break. You're due." As he folded her apron, he reached into the pocket and fished for the front door keys. "Paula?" 

"Yes sir?" Paula replied as she turned towards him from a distance.

"Catch!" Lex exclaimed as he threw the keys to her. "Could you please lock up?"

"Yes sir." Paula replied as she caught the keys.

"Lex!" Lana protested as she tried to walk back. "I can'..."

"Hey, no backing up here." Lex continued as he kept pushing her towards the exit.

"Well then, where are we going?" Lana asked as she tried to look back.

"It's a surprise." Lex replied simply. "Now get going." He held the door open as he waited for her to walk through it.

Lana just looked at him skeptically before she stopped resisting and walked out in defeat.

****

"Lane?" Rory called out as she entered the Antique store. She had promised Lane that she'd come by to visit, but as she walked through the cluttered store, she couldn't see Lane or Mrs. Kim. "Lane? Where are you?" 

As Rory walked deeper into the store, she could muffled sounds in the distance. As she followed the sounds, she could hear it coming from the armoire in the corner. She opened it and gasped.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed, as she covered her eyes. There, Lane and Dave were making out, caught in a passionate embrace, but once she opened the door, they pulled apart with lightning speed.

"Hey Rory." Lane said, completely flustered.

"Hey Rory." Dave said with a smile and then kissed Lane quickly. "I'll see you later okay?"

"You don't have to leave Dave." Rory protested, feeling as if she shouldn't have have interrupted him.

"Rory, it's fine." Dave said as he patted Rory on the shoulder. "Mrs. Kim is going to be back soon and I don't think she'd be too happy if she found me here."

"Dave's still trying to suck up to my mom." Lane explained as she walked over to Dave and put her arms around him. "Even after the prom, she is still suspicious of him. She loves him I know but the non-Korean factor is still making her sit on the fence on this one."

Dave just smiled and kissed her on the head. "Hey, at least she doesn't hate me."

"But still, " Lane said with a sigh. "What are we going to do when..."

"Lane?" Mrs. Kim called out in the distance.

"Yes Mama." Lane cried out as she looked over at Dave and Rory, panic stricken. "Oh God!" Lane whispered as she kissed Dave quickly. "Go through the back door!" she hissed.

He smiled before he rushed towards the door.

"How long do you think this can go on?" Rory asked as she watched him leap over a couple of chairs and sprinted out. 

"I don't know Rory." Lane admitted. "I thought she would ease up on the rules now that me and Dave are together but I always feel like she's watching over my shoulder."

"LANE!" Mrs. Kim hollered as she entered. 

"Mama!" Lane exclaimed after she jumped out of her skin.

"Why weren't you at the front?" Mrs. Kim demanded. "There could have been customers!"

"I'm sorry." Lane apologized.

"Fine, just go up there now." Mrs. Kim replied swiftly as she looked over at Rory. "Rory."

"Hi Mrs. Kim." Rory said politely, hoping that she wouldn't jump on her as well.

Mrs. Kim just looked at her and then walked towards the kitchen without saying a word.

"Your mom is never going to like me is she?" Rory said as she followed Lane towards the front of the store.

"Come on, my mom not saying anything is good." Lane explained. "At least she's not yelling at you. Anyways, let's talk about something else. Have you heard?"

"What?" Rory asked as she sat down on a chair.  


"You haven't heard?" Lane said, kinda shocked. "It's all anyone's talking about today."

"What Lane?" Rory said as she smiled. " Taylor's controlling the world? Kirk's moved out of his mom's house?"

"There's a new guy in town." Lane said with a smile. "He came into town yesterday, but people were only talking about it today when Miss Patty saw him at Doose's Market and then the news of it just spread through town. I even heard Taylor got really upset about him, calling him a hoodlum for having a motorcycle. Kirk said he only saw him from far away and that he wasn't so cool...man, I wish I had seen him...I want to see this hot motorcycle guy."

"Um...Lane..."Rory began, not knowing how to start. "I think I saw him."

"You saw motorcycle guy?" Lane gasped, completely riveted.

"Last night when I was sitting at the bridge, he kinda snuck up on me and we...sort of...talked." Rory answered simply.

"You talked to him?" Lane repeated, unbelieving. "What does he look like? Is he as hot as Patty's been saying? She is still having chills right now."

"He's nice." Rory answered, trying to downplay it.

"He's hot! I knew it!" Lane exclaimed. 

"I didn't say that." Rory insisted.

"I can see it in your eyes, Rory." Lane answered. "Tell me everything. I need details! It's been so long since I've heard any great gossip. I'm already depressed enough about college. You've got to cheer me up."

"There isn't any much to say." Rory admitted. "We talked, I left and we kinda bumped into each other earlier."

"You've talked to motorcycle guy twice already?" Lane said in admiration. "Man, you have a thing for bad boys."

"His name is Clark." Rory corrected her. "And he's not really a bad boy. He's kinda sweet."

"Are you going to see him again?" Lane asked, trying to pry.

"I don't know Lane." Rory replied, shrugging. "Maybe..."

"Well if you do, you have to let me see this guy." Lane said. "Now I'm all jealous."

"What about Dave?" Rory asked.

"No one is better than Dave." Lane said with a happy sigh. "But this is just cool....hey, did you tell Lorelai about it?"

"I haven't yet." Rory admitted. 

"Why?" Lane asked.

"It's not like it was with Dean." Rory explained. "There's nothing that I have to tell her yet. We just talked, that's all. Who knows, I might never talk to him again."

"Maybe or maybe not." Lane said slyly. "You never know..."

****

"He broke up with you?" Sookie exclaimed, as she gave Lorelai another cup of coffee. 

"It's no big deal Sookie." Lorelai insisted. "We didn't even date that long. He just called me up and told me it wasn't going to work out."

"He called you?" Sookie repeated. "He didn't even have the nerve to break up in person. That is just wrong."

"I can't really blame him Sookie." Lorelai answered. "We didn't spend too much time together when we were dating and then there was that whole mess with Max, not to mention the fact that I went away for two months. If I were Alex, I'd probably break up with me too."

"I'm sorry honey." Sookie sighed as she empathized with her. "I really thought you guys would be together for awhile. He seemed like a good guy."

"He was." Lorelai agreed as she sipped on her coffee. "But you know my track record with guys. I was with Christopher, Max, Christopher again, Alex...it all ends the same. It's never happy."

"You'll find it someday." Sookie insisted. "Anybody would be lucky to be with you."

"Thanks sweetie." Lorelai said with a smile. "You and Jackson are so lucky to have each other."

"Thanks..." Sookie answered. "Although he's been driving me nuts about the baby."

"He's just being protective." Lorelai explained.

"I know but I really, really want to tell him about the sex of the baby." Sookie replied. "I just want him to be as excited about our baby girl as I am."

"He will be." Lorelai said, holding Sookie's hand. "Just give him time. He'll relax at some point."

"I hope so." Sookie said with a smile. "I just don't want him to blow a blood cell running around all the time, worrying about the baby. I mean, the house is so babyproofed, I can't even get out of the house."

"Yeah, you can never accuse Jackson of not covering ALL the bases here." Lorelai exclaimed as she looked around the house. Everything just seemed to be bolted, locked or padded. "But he means well....anyways, how's the repairs on the inn doing?"

"It's been pretty good. We've been able to fix a lot of the exteriors and the foundation." Sookie explained. "We just have to decide on the interiors and design."

"Great." Lorelai said with a satisfied grin. "Though I'm not going to think about how much it's going to cost in the end."

"Oh, don't remind me." Sookie agreed. "With the baby coming and the inn, it's making me have a headache."

"Well then let's think about something else." Lorelai suggested.

"Hey, did you hear about the new guy in town? Patty couldn't stop talking about him. It's all over town." Sookie exclaimed.

"Yeah I saw him at Luke's yesterday. Seemed alright." Lorelai explained. "He looked like he could be in college or something."

"College boy?" Sookie said with a giggle.

"I have to say, that boy is gorgeous." Lorelai said, remembering. "Maybe it was the motorcycle or something...if I were 10 years younger, oy...God, I miss sex."

"You and me both." Sookie replied, as she sighed along with Lorelai.

****

Rory walked slowly but calmly. She didn't really know what she was doing but she just had this feeling like she needed to take a chance. Chances were he wouldn't be there. Everything that was rational or logical was telling her just to go home. Last night she had missed movie night and if she missed it again, her mom would probably be disappointed, again. "This is so stupid," Rory thought to herself. She had acted like an idiot like a hundred times before and even after all the mistakes she had made and even though with every stupid outcome, she had refused to make the same mistake again, here she was. Searching for a guy and waiting for him to show, when he'd probably never even come. With her luck, she'd probably never see him again. "To hell with it." Rory sighed as she walked on. She might as well go through with it. What is one more humiliation going to do. If he doesn't show, he doesn't. It's not like he owed her anything. They owed nothing to each other. They didn't even know each other. She just took a deep breath and kept walking. There was really nothing to lose.

"Hey, I thought you might show up." Clark exclaimed suddenly from where he sat as he turned around to look at her. All she could see was a smile. A big beautiful, bashful grin.

"Hi..."Rory replied, smiling right back at him.

_To be continued._


	5. Things we never say

Title: Letting Go 

Feedback: Yes please. 

Summary: (a _Smallville/Gilmore Girls_ crossover) When Clark runs away from Smallville, where does he go? In a weird twist of fate, he finds himself in Stars Hollow, where Lorelai and Rory have just returned from Europe. What starts out as a coincidence slowly becomes a summer that they will never forget. 

Rating: PG-13/R 

Pairings: Clark/Rory, with Lex/Lana and Lorelai/Dean 

Spoilers: Everything up to end of season 2 of _Smallville_ and end of season 3 of _Gilmore Girls. _For those of you who are unfamiliar with either show, here's the breakdown: Clark runs away from Smallville after his alien father calls out to him and everything in his life had turned to a disaster. Despite his love for Lana, he still leaves without any explanation (along with his red kryptonite ring which turns him into bad Clark), breaking her heart. Lex, on the other hand, just got married but his wife supposedly tries to kill him and the season ends as his plane is crashing into the ocean. In Stars Hollow, Rory has just graduated and is about to go on the trip to Europe with Lorelai but she isn't as happy as she should be because Jess inexplicably left her to go to LA, while Dean, her other ex-boyfriend has just announced his engagement to Lindsay. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from _Gilmore Girls _or_ Smallville. _

**Note: Okay, thanks again for the encouraging feedback. I'm glad that you guys are digging Clark and Rory. As for the very controversial Lorelai and Dean pairing, yes it's a little different but I have my reasons. Obviously there is an age difference but at a legal standpoint, Dean is 18 now and he's a consenting adult. Anyways, you know it's not going be that smooth sailing between them. I just think that this is my chance to explore this potential ship further.**

**** 

Part V - Things we never say

"So how did you know I was going to show up?" Rory asked, slightly embarrassed as she looked at the ground as she smiled.

"I didn't actually." Clark explained. "I just thought that maybe you'd come here again and since I have nothing else to do..."

"So you have nothing better to do than to sit out on a bridge alone?" Rory said, not quite sure what to make of his gesture.

"What can I say?" Clark said with smile. "I have no life."

"Really..." Rory exclaimed as she walked over and sat beside him. She really wasn't sure if she could believe him. "Didn't you come out here with somebody?"

"Nope." Clark replied. "I'm staying at a friend's house but he's not living there, so it's just me."

"Must be lonely." Rory remarked as she watched him sitting there.

"It kinda is." Clark said as he looked out in front of him. " It makes me think of home. I miss it, but I'm glad I met you Rory."

"Me too." Rory said as she smiled at him as she settled herself. "So.... what do your parents do for a living?"

"Our family owns a farm." Clark explained.

"A farm?" Rory said in amazement. "I've never been on a farm before but I definitely know I could never work on a farm."

"Are you sure?" Clark asked. "It's pretty cool."

"I'm sure it is but..." Rory began. "Let's say physical activity is not my strong suit. You know when people say 'you run like a girl'?"

"Yeah." Clark replied.

"I'm a disgrace to women running everywhere. It's horrible." Rory replied as she looked at Clark and muscular arms. "But I guess that's not a problem for you."

"I guess not but I don't really play any sports except for a little basketball." Clark replied, knowing how much his father never wanted him to play on any team sports, fearing that someone would catch onto his secret powers or that he'd hurt someone. "So what does your parents do?"

"Well my dad is a computer software engineer and my mom used to be a manager of an inn before it burnt down." Rory explained. "But right now she's trying start a new inn. She's renovating this old building and everything."

"That sounds pretty exciting." Clark remarked.

"Yeah, but it's going to take a lot of work to get it all done and in September, I'm moving out so my mom's going to be alone." Rory explained.

"You're living on your own?" Clark asked, impressed. "I'm still living with my parents."

"Well I'm going to Yale in the fall so I have to live on residence." Rory replied. "It's still going to be close enough that I can visit whenever I want to."

"Yale? Wow." Clark said. He hadn't realized how old she really was.

"Are you in college now?" Rory asked.

"No." Clark replied, hesitating to tell her the truth.

"Oh I'm sorry." Rory replied. "I didn't mean to assume that you have to go to college because I mean it's perfectly fine to work and all..." Rory wanted to bite her tongue. Already she was already sounding elitist. She didn't mean to be but it just came out that way.

"No that's fine." Clark explained. "I want to go to college, I do. I'll probably never get into a place like Yale but college is where I want to be....in a few years." he paused. "I don't know if this changes anything between us but...I'm still in high school."

"High school?" Rory blurted, not knowing what to say. "Are you going to be a senior?"

"Um...no...I'm going to be a junior." Clark said with a heavy sigh. Of all the things he could have said, he really wished that he didn't have to say those words. "I'm 16."

"Wow..."Rory managed to say. "I have to say Clark that you don't look 16 at all."

"Well I kinda wish I wasn't." Clark said dejectedly. "Here you are talking about going to Yale and everything and I'm still in high school."

"Hey," Rory said as she touched his shoulder. "It's okay, really. I'm just a little surprised, that's all."

"But it still changes things between us." Clark exclaimed, looking at her hand.

"So we can't be friends because you're 16 and I'm 18?" Rory replied.

"Are we friends?" Clark asked as he looked into her eyes.

"I hope so." Rory answered. "If you're okay with it."

"More than okay." Clark said with a smile. "So tell me, what are you going to major in at Yale?"

"Journalism." Rory replied. "I know it sounds weird but I kinda want to do reports all over the world like Christiane Armampour."

"Really?" Clark said with a laugh. "That is so funny because I want to major in journalism too. Find out the truth behind things, helping people. But I'm more of a newspaper man myself more than on-air reporting. I don't really like being videotaped. It makes me feel weird."

"Well it's one way." Rory replied. "I'm not so good with being on tv too. I was on C-SPAN once ..."

"You were on C-SPAN?" Clark repeated. "Very impressive."

"It was just a silly school speech." Rory insisted. "Anyways, I was scared out of my wits and the whole night turned out to be a kind of disaster." remembering the fiasco with Paris. "I really just like writing the articles, like when I was writing for my high school newspaper."

"I write for the school newspaper too!" Clark exclaimed with enthusiasm. "At least I used to. My friend Chloe is editor of the Smallville Torch and we sort of had a fight before I left and I got kicked off."

"Really?" Rory said with amazement. "My friend Paris tried to do the exact thing to me when she was editor. What is with people being editors anyways. They are just controlling!"

"You can say that again." Clark agreed as he grinned.

Rory smiled back and then looked at her watch. "Clark, I'm sorry for having to do this again but I really have to go. I bailed on my mom last night so I can't do that now." Part of her didn't want to miss movie night but another part of her didn't want to leave, especially since they were beginning to really have a connection.

"Hey it's fine." Clark said as he jumped to his feet. As he stood, he extended his hand so that Rory could get up. "Could I walk you home then? I mean, you'll be home safe and sound and we can talk some more. I just really don't want to stop talking to you yet."

"Me neither." Rory agreed as she stood up. "thanks."

"No problem." Clark replied as he walked and then suddenly he turned his head. "So where is home exactly?"

"This way." Rory replied as she walked ahead of him as he followed.

****

"I know this is supposed to be a surprise but don't you think this is a little much?" Lana asked walked blindly ahead of Lex. The moment she had gotten into Lex's Porsche, he quickly pulled off his tie to fashion it into a blindfold for her eyes. Up until this moment, she had willingly been a pawn in his so-called plan but this was getting ridiculous.

"Lana, trust me." Lex replied as he walked behind her, guiding her every step. "We're not too far now."

"Lex, this is nuts. You pull me out of work, made me wear a blindfold and now we're going God knows where." Lana complained.

"Cheerful aren't we?" Lex said teasingly.

"Why did I agree to this in the first place?" Lana exclaimed as she tried to follow Lex's instructions. "You know I hate surprises." It just made her remember her last surprise. Whitney had gone out of his way to surprise with the news that he was joining the army and now he was dead. From then on, she has had a distain for surprises ever since.

"You hate bad surprises." Lex clarified her as he moved her forward. "I promise you Lana, this is a good one."

"Alright." Lana surrendered as she kept on walking. "How far do we have to walk?"

"We're almost there." Lex answered as he kept her walking on the right path. "Almost...okay here."

He slowly took her blindfold off and let her see.

"Lex..."Lana gasped. "This is huge." she looked speechless as she gazed on a immense stable. She had never seen one quite like it.

"Well I know that I took you on the tour yesterday, but I didn't have a chance to show you this place." Lex explained. "See I saw how bored you were, not to mention you were in your pajamas, I thought I'd take you today instead."

"I know you told me you had a stables but I didn't think..." Lana exclaimed as she looked on and then turned around. "So we're going riding?"

"I thought you needed the practice." Lex explained with a smile. "Ever since I got back from the accident, I hadn't seen you ride once. Maybe this could be your chance to start again. If you're up to it."

"I am." Lana said as she entered the stable. "So I can choose any horse?"

"Any horse." Lex replied as he began to walk ahead of her. "Although, if you want my advice, I think this horse would be the best for you." As he directed her towards the end of the stable, she stood there in shock at the horse he had pointed out. In his own spot, with his name plaqued up on the wall stood Tyson waiting for her.

"Tyson!" Lana exclaimed as she walked quickly towards him and gently touched his head. "How did you do this?"

"Well since you are living here, I thought it'd be best to have Tyson near you." Lex explained, happy to see her smiling again. "So I went over to the Kents and asked if they'd let me move Tyson here. They were more than happy to since they thought you might be have felt awkward about visiting the farm since Clark ran away."

Lana just stood there nuzzling Tyson. She turned to look at Lex. "Thank you. You have no idea how much."

"I'm just happy that you're happy." Lex explained as he walked towards Tyson. He patted him on the back and stroked his hair. "He's all saddled up if you want to go now." They both quickly directed him outside to breathe in the fresh air.

"Lex, what horse are you taking out?" Lana asked as she looked back at Lex.

He smiled as he pulled out a black horse. "Lana, meet Obsidian." Lex exclaimed he introduced him to Lana. "Obsidian, say hi to Lana."

"Hi." Lana replied as she stroked him. Obsidian responded and moved closer to her. She nuzzled him as she touched his nose.

"He seems to like you." Lex observed. "Shall we?"

She stood there smiling as he came near her and helped her onto Tyson and then he himself swung over to sit on Obsidian.

As Lex rode Obsidian to stand beside Tyson, he looked over at Lana. "So do you still hate surprises?"

"Yes, but I love good ones." Lana explained as she rode ahead. She just quickly gave him a sly grin before leaving him behind.

Lex just shook his head and then proceeded to try to catch up with her.

****

"LOVE SUCKS!" Lorelai cried out as she plopped herself on the couch, lying back in frustration.

"Lorelai?" Dean cried out from the kitchen.

"IN HERE!" Lorelai cried out as she looked at the ceiling. She had already gotten herself comfortable on the couch. She really was in no mood to move out of her spot at all.

"Hey I heard yelling." Dean explained as he walked in. "Is it another spider you want me to throw out? I brought pizza." pointing to the two pizzas he held in one hand.

"No it wasn't an..." Lorelai began but stopped mid-sentence when he uttered the magic word. "Pizza?"

"I know it's been awhile but it's everything on it right?" Dean asked.

"Aww I love you." Lorelai said with a grin as she bounded quickly up on her feet and grabbed them. "I'll just put them in the kitchen for now until Rory gets home. Then, we'll just heat them up in the oven."

As she walked in towards the kitchen, she quickly remembered what she wanted Dean to do. "Oh Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean asked as he followed her.

"You know how much I love you right?" Lorelai said with a wink as patted his shoulders.

"Ye..yeah." Dean said hesitantly, trying to figure out what she had in mind.

"Well could you be a dear and..." Lorelai began.

"change the water bottle?" Dean finished, finally onto her game.

"Please, pretty please?" Lorelai asked through her toothy grin. 

"Fine." Dean replied as he walked over to the water cooler.

"Thank you." Lorelai answered sweetly as she watched.

Dean took a good look at it and turned towards her. "When was the last time you changed this thing?"

"I don't know." Lorelai admitted, feeling caught. "I can't remember exactly."

"So when did you plan on changing it anyways?" Dean asked he began to unscrew the empty bottle. 

"Actually I waiting for the best water boy ever to change it for me." Lorelai answered enthusiastically as Dean shook his head at her, not buying into her sucking up.

"Alright!" Lorelai exclaimed as she began to confess. "It's just that no one could change it like you could. Luke would never do it unless it's my birthday and even then it was just okay. Kirk came over once when you were gone and almost twisted his ankle doing it and Jess...well Jess just sulked his way through it so he was never going to do that again."

"Jess huh?" Dean replied as he opened the kitchen door to fetch the new bottle. Even the sound of his name still irritated him to this day.

"Yeah, Jess." Lorelai said as she thought about it. "Wow. It's been a long time since that name has been said in this house."

"I heard about him skipping town." Dean explained as he walked back into the house. "Couldn't say that I was sad about him leaving but for Rory's sake, I wished the asshole hadn't gone. Just left without saying a word? That's pretty low, even for him. I warned her about him...you know that..."

"... he'd be a jerk and break her heart in the end?" Lorelai replied. "Hey, you know that I had a bad feeling about him just like you did but Rory has to make her own mistakes, even if you knew exactly how it was going to end. I'm just sorry that she had to fall in love with him and break your heart too."

"I'm not going to say that it didn't hurt like hell seeing her choose him over me." Dean replied as he picked up the bottle to settle unto the top. "But maybe it was for the best. I don't know...I just know that I really didn't like the way I was when it ended. Being jealous and paranoid all the time. Questioning her and myself about everything. I mean you saw it."

Lorelai nodded, just feeling for him.

"I just think maybe it's better for us this way." Dean explained as he tested the water to see if the cooler worked. "Me and Rory as friends."

"I'm glad that you two made up." Lorelai remarked. "She really did miss you Dean...." As he stood up, she looked on. "So...what's the verdict?"

"It's done." Dean replied as he began to clean his hands with a tea towel. "Now all you have to do is wait for another clueless schmuck to buy your sob story and change it for you the next time you're out of water."

Lorelai just began to beam as she she ran towards him and gave him a hug. "Why do I need another schmuck when I have you?" She smiled as she still had her arms around him.

His arms was wrapped around her as well as he began to feel awkward. Lorelai wasn't hugging too tightly that it was cutting his circulation but it was close enough that his nose could detect the faint smell of her shampoo from her hair and see the smooth nape of her neck. He closed his eyes for a second without thinking to take her in but panicked when he realized what he was doing. Lorelai on the other hand, could notice the strength in his arms as well as his slim yet well toned physique. She hadn't noticed it before but it was the first time they had ever been such close proximity to each other. She had always wondered why she had never hugged Dean before and now she knew why. The awkwardness was building between them but neither one knew whether to break free. As the tension between them grew unbearable, Lorelai patted him gently on the back twice before releasing her arms. 

Even though Lorelai had moved back from him, Dean couldn't helped but still feel uneasy. He could feel his cheeks begin to redden while the sweat began to build behind his neck and on his forehead. If only Lorelai would say something again. There was just too much silence in the room with him standing there like a stupid kid with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his head looking down at his feet.

Lorelai began to squirm at the sight of Dean just standing there. It was easy when him and Rory were dating. All she had to do was leave the room, walk away or leave them at the door and they could just do their thing. End of story. But now, without Rory there, the boundaries of their relationship was very murky. Even as experienced as she was in relationships, Lorelai herself didn't really know how to deal with this. In the end, she leaned back to strategy that has stood the test of time: Interference with a dose of utter denial.

"I'm going to call Rory and see what's taking her." Lorelai blurted out suddenly as she rushed towards the living room.

"Good idea!" Dean agreed as he let a sigh of relief once she left his sight.

****

"So what is it like just living with your mom?" Clark asked as he walked beside Rory. "Do you miss your dad?"

"I do miss my dad a lot." Rory admitted. "But my mom is the best. It's been the two of us ever since I was born. I don't know any better." She looked over to him. "And she's like the coolest mom I've ever known."

"My mom isn't the coolest mom but she is the best mom ever." Clark said with a smile. "When she smiles, you just want to make her proud. And even if you disappoint her, you know that she still loves you. Even though I was adopted, she never made me feel like I was second best. You know what I mean?"

Rory just nodded. "You really love your mom don't you?"

"Yeah I do." Clark replied but then his expression changed. "I miss her a lot but I haven't talked her since I left."

"How come?" Rory asked, a little surprised.

"Before I left, I kind of messed up a lot of things." Clark explained. "My mom was having a baby and then she lost it. I had never seen my parents so upset in my whole life. My mom was crying and my dad couldn't even talk to me. I just didn't know what to say so I left."

"Clark, it wasn't your fault that you mom lost the baby." Rory explained. 

"Rory, you weren't there. You didn't see it." Clark explained. "It was my fault. It couldn't be anyone's fault but mine."

"Clark, I know I wasn't there." Rory said as she turned to face him. "But even if I was, I would still tell you that it was an accident. It's nobody's fault."

"That's what Lana said before I left." Clark said.

"Lana's your sort of girlfriend right?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. " Clark nodded as he looked onto the ground. "We were almost going to make it and then I messed that up too."

"Sometimes relationships don't work out." Rory remarked. "When Jess and I were dating, I thought we'd be together for a long time. I loved him and one day he left. No explanations, no goodbyes. He just took off. For awhile, I thought it was my fault. Maybe I drove him away but I realized that I couldn't keep blaming myself. I didn't leave."

"But Rory, I did." Clark said with regret. "I left. Lana kept asking me why I was leaving and I just left her there. She was crying and I took off. I'm just as bad as Jess! Maybe even worse."

Rory stood there in silence and then looked up to him. "Why did you leave?"

"I just couldn't keep ruining everybody's life. I felt like I was a curse there. Life was just so good for one moment and then it was all gone." Clark explained as he bit his lip. "And with Lana, I couldn't tell her the truth. I couldn't open myself up to her. As much I loved her, as much as I still do, I couldn't live up to her idea of the perfect boyfriend. I couldn't be the person that she wanted like I wanted her."

"Why didn't you just talk to her?" Rory asked as she tried to look into his eyes. "Tell her how you feel."

"There is just so much about me she doesn't know." Clark replied with a heavy sigh. "There's so much that I can't ever tell her and I don't think she can accept that."

"For someone who's can't open up, you sure told me a lot." Rory observed. "Clark, don't be afraid of the truth. Take it from me. If you keep hiding from the truth, it usually blows up in your face."

"Maybe the truth is that even though I want it," Clark said as he closed his eyes. "even though I've dreamt about it all of my life, maybe we can never be together."

****

"It's so beautiful here tonight." Lana exclaimed as she looked up towards the sky. The moon was up but the sun had not set completely. Instead of a darkness, the horizon was multicoloured, with muted colours of purple, pink, rose, orange and brown. " I know I've seen it before but somehow it always surprises me."

"When was the last time you rode Tyson?" Lex asked. They had gotten off their horses and started walking towards the mansion.

"I was with Clark." Lana answered, thinking about that day. She remembered the trees, the way they were in each other's arms, the stillness of it all. Everything seemed perfect, but even then she could sense something stirring inside of him. She wanted it to be a fleeting thought. That it was something she had pretended to see. How could she have known what would happen next. "It was the day before your wedding...we were so happy."

"I'm sorry Lana." Lex began, regretting the question. "I didn't mean..."

"It's fine Lex." Lana said as she shrugged her shoulders. "How could you have known?"  


"I wish I was there for you." Lex exclaimed. "I wish I was there for the both of you."

"You had more than enough on your plate." Lana answered. "You were getting married, you were going on your honeymoon."

"And my wife also plotted to kill me in my sleep." Lex added, with a sarcastic tone. "Don't forget that."

"Lex..." Lana said as she looked skeptically at him.

"What?" Lex, pretending not to notice. "I'm just saying that I should have seen that there was something wrong with Clark. He was my best man. He's my best friend. Maybe I could have stopped him...done something..."

"Lex, you couldn't have done anything." Lana insisted. "The moment I found him before he took off on his motorcycle, he had already made up his mind. I pleaded, begged for him to stay but he didn't listen. There was nothing I could do...nothing that could be done."

"Don't get me wrong." Lex said with a sigh. "I love Clark, I do, but I will never understand why he left. He's wanted, loved you his whole life. I mean, from the moment I met him, the only thing that he thought of was you and when he finally had you, he up and leaves? It makes no sense. How could ever someone like you?"

Lana smiled as she looked at him pensively. "At least you didn't leave."

"Well I was stuck in a hospital bed after the accident." Lex rationalized. "I couldn't leave if I wanted to."

"I'm serious Lex." Lana insisted. "This whole summer...you've been there for me. I mean, when Whitney died, I was so convinced that Clark would be the one person to stand by me, no matter what and then, like everybody else, he leaves as well. But what it made me realize is that he's not the one who's been there....you are."

"I couldn't leave you." Lex explained.

"And you didn't. From the moment you met me, you've been there for me. Even when you let me stand on my own, even when I hated you, you've always been there on the sidelines, looking out for me...."Lana replied. "I think...I think it's because you know what it feels like to be abandoned. I mean, all throughout our lives, we've been abandoned or left behind. It's probably the worst feeling in the world to be left alone, to be forgotten."

Lex just nodded. He knew.

"But between us, it's different." Lana said with a smile. "You know how I feel because you've felt it too. We're kindred spirits, you and I. You'll always be there for me like I will always be there for you." As she said those words, she reached out for his hand and clasped it tightly.

Lex just looked at her in surprise and smiled. He didn't know what to say except to squeeze her hand. 

Hand in hand, they walked home in silence. There were no need for words. There was nothing else to say. The warmth each other's palms was enough.

****

"What were you saying before?" Dean asked as he sat beside her on the couch. They had been sitting there, watching mindlessly at _Back to the Future _but neither of them had said a word. After a half hour of this, Dean couldn't stand it anymore. Somebody had to say something.

"What?" Lorelai exclaimed, not paying attention.

"Remember when I came in here?" Dean explained. "You were yelling something."

"Oh..."Lorelai exclaimed, remembering. "I was yelling 'Love sucks.' "

"Love sucks?" Dean repeated. "I mean it's not like I'm fighting you on this but..."

"I broke up with Alex." Lorelai explained.

"I'm sorry..."Dean began. "...um...who's Alex?"

"A really nice guy who I drove away." Lorelai said with a sigh. "God I'm so sick of relationships!"

"You and me both." Dean exclaimed, empathizing with her situation. "Tell me. Does it ever get any better?"

"Sadly, it doesn't." Lorelai sighed. "But whenever you start, you always believe it's going to be great."

"Kinda like me and Rory." Dean said.

"Like me and Christopher." Lorelai added, "You know my whole life I've never not been in a serious relationship."

"Really?" Dean asked, "Never?"

"Well I've had a date once in a while but I've never been in a relationship that was purely casual." Lorelai explained.

"I think I've always been in a serious relationship." Dean remarked. "But then I've only been in three relationships my whole life."

"You'll have plenty more Dean." Lorelai answered. "And I tell you, it never gets any easier."

"Another thing I can look forward to." Dean said sarcastically as he sank his head back into the couch. "Thanks."

"You're welcome!" Lorelai said with a smile as she let her head sink back as well. "This whole dating thing would be so much better if it was just casual and fun."

"Casual and fun huh?" Dean said as he turned his head towards her.

"Yeah...two people in it for the same deal. All the fun, no strings attached." Lorelai explained. 

"I could go for that." Dean exclaimed as he looked up to the ceiling. At least it'd be a change from the angst-filled year he just had. In both of his relationships with Rory and Lindsay, he couldn't remember a moment where he really had any fun. Not in the past year.

"Me too." Lorelai sighed as she looked in his direction. She was 34. Didn't she deserve a moment of pure abandonment and pleasure without having to think about broken hearts and heartache? If she was going to take a risk in her life, this was her chance. Rory was about to go college so she didn't have to worry about her too much. She was on her own again. Could she have a life beyond Rory?

Dean suddenly turned his head to face her as well. Lorelai stared at his eyes closely as his own were locked intensely on hers. She had never seen his face up so close in her life. Did she ever notice his brown eyes before? Had she ever seen the little marks on his face or how smooth his face was for guy his age? Staring at his lips, she had noticed how pink they were. They were completely closed as she could feel and hear him breathe heavily.

His head went blank as he looked at her. He wanted to look away but it was as if his eyes could only be fixated on her. Why hadn't he noticed her blue eyes, the way her brows were perfectly arched, the tip of her nose, the way her lashes curled and went on forever? He could feel his heart beat wildly as his eyes shifted its focus to towards her full, smooth lips. She had no lipstick on but natural pink of it was making his heart palpitate. God, if only one of them could just say something, he thought to himself. His brow began to furrow as he was trying to understand it all. However, instead of thinking, his head just arched forward, closing the gap between them as his lips reached hers. He could tell that his move had completely taken her by surprise. Her lips were frozen on spot as his lips touched hers, but as he moved in closer, he could feel her lips starting to relax and move with his. Her breath started to quicken as a little dart of his tongue reached in. For a moment there, the spell had been cast between them. Neither one was in control. All they could follow was the movement of their lips. However, Lorelai's eyes quickly blinked open and reality sank in. Panic-stricken, she quickly pulled away as she sat up on the couch. 

She glanced at him for a moment in realization of what they had done. "Oh God!" she muttered under her breath. 

"Lorelai..." Dean began as he tried to explain.

Just the way he looked at her, she knew it was no dream. "Oh God!" she repeated, as she covered her mouth with her hand, knowing what she had done. "Dean, don't say a word."

"But..."Dean insisted as he moved closer to her.

Lorelai bounded from the couch and began to walk backwards. She had kissed a boy! Not just any boy but her daughter's ex-boyfriend. She could just imagine the years of therapy Rory would have to endure if she ever found out about this.

"Lorelai I'm sorry." Dean apologized. He closed his eyes in regret. What was a moment of chance was slowing turning into his own personal nightmare. In a few seconds flat, he had screwed up everything between them.

As he walked closely, Lorelai just shook her head and put her hand up, pleading for him to not come any closer. "You kissed me!"

"It just happened." Dean rationalized. "I don't know why but it happened and I'm sorry."

"Oh I've really fucked up this time." Lorelai exclaimed as she shook her head in despair. "I can't believe I let a boy kiss me!"

"Hey, don't call me a boy!" Dean said suddenly.

"Honey, face it...you're still a boy and I've gone all Mrs. Robinson." Lorelai explained, trying to think of how this could have possibly happen.

"Well..." Dean began, now getting upset. "this boy kissed you and you kissed back!"

"I did not!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Did too!" Dean yelled back.

She was getting aggravated. Not only had her daughter ditched her out of nowhere, now she was stuck arguing with her daughter's ex over a kiss.

"So where do we go from here?" Lorelai demanded.

"I don't know!" Dean yelled.

"I don't know either." Lorelai spit back. She didn't want to fight with Dean, but she couldn't just back now. Especially the repercussions of it looming over her head. She didn't know what she feared more: the fact that Dean had kissed her or the fact that she liked it.

****

"So this is where I live." Rory explained as she pointed towards the house nearby.

"It looks like a nice house." Clark observed. For only two people, it sure did look like a big place from the outside.

As they walked up towards the front porch, she couldn't help but turn towards Clark. "You know, you're turning into a big celebrity around here. All day, everybody's been talking about the 'mysterious guy on a motorcycle'."

"Just tell me this..."Clark asked with a laugh. "Is the concept of a motorcycle completely foreign to you people? The whole time, everyone's been staring at me, watching my every move...it was like I was on the America's Most Wanted list."

"Motorcycles aren't something normal and of the everyday in Stars Hollow." Rory explained as she couldn't help but smile at Clark's comment. "Anyways, not everyone hates you. You sure did make at least one person happy. Miss Patty was the one spreading the word about your arrival. She completely adores you."

"And she scared me in the supermarket." Clark noted. "I thought she had gotten hurt when I crash into her but she ended up freaking me out a little. "

"Miss Patty just has a weakness for men...all men." Rory said with a laugh. "But she means well."

"So I heard." Clark replied as he stood there on the steps. "Thanks."

"For what?" Rory asked.

"For listening." Clark explained. "I had a lot on my mind and you're the first person I've been able to talk to..."he paused. "I don't know why but I feel like I like I could tell you anything."

"Me too." Rory agreed as she walked to the door. "Maybe it's because we only knew each other since yesterday and we don't have any expectations about each other."

"Maybe." Clark replied as he followed behind. "Or maybe I just like talking to you."

"That could be it." Rory giggled as she looked at Clark grinning widely. "I would ask you to come inside if my mom wouldn't go crazy on you. She's great but I don't know if you're ready to meet my mom yet."

"Hey that's cool." Clark answered as he stood beside her. "So do you think I can see tomorrow?"

"I think that can be arranged." Rory said nonchalantly, trying to hide her smile. As they stood there, suddenly the door burst open as Lorelai stood behind it.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed as she jumped up in surprise.

"Rory? What are you doing standing out here?" Lorelai asked. As she turned to see Clark, everything became clear. "Hey." recognizing immediately the kid with the bike.

"Hi." Clark said awkwardly as he stood there, his hands stuffed into his jeans.

"Hey Rory." a voice came from behind Lorelai. His head poked out to reveal himself. He then looked over to Clark as well. "Hey."

"Hi." Clark said quietly, remembering him from the grocery store.

"Dean..." Rory exclaimed, not knowing how this night had gone so wrong. As she looked over to her mom's questioning expression, she looked over at Clark. "Oh mom, this is Clark...Clark, this is my mom, Lorelai."

Lorelai extended her hand as Clark shook it. "Nice to meet you again Clark."

"You too." Clark replied with an awkward smile.

"And that's Dean." Rory showed Clark as he shook Dean's hand as well.

They four of them just stood in silence not knowing what to do next. It had been awkward before but this just made it a million times worse.

"We were just going to watch a movie." Lorelai blurted out suddenly. "You're welcome to join us Clark."

She could see from Rory's pain stricken face that maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

Clark just stood there confused, not knowing what to say. He wasn't completely certain but "Okay sure." were the words that came out.

"I'm just going to leave now." Dean began as he was about to push his way through the door.

"You can't leave Dean." Lorelai exclaimed as she blocked his way. "You'll miss the _Back to the Future _marathon and you can't miss that can you?" She looked at his with wide eyes as he watched her in confusion. Only moments ago they had decided that he should leave and now she wanted him to stay? As she motioned her head towards the living room, he just furrowed his brow. 

"Silly me. I guess I can't miss that." Dean replied as he walked back into the the living room.

"So, Clark...Rory...are you coming in or not?" Lorelai said with an odd cheerful tone. 

Rory made a sour face as she reluctantly gave in. "Yes mom." she replied as she looked over to Clark. With an apologetic look, she slowly walked into the house, with Clark following behind. 

"God, this is going to be a long night!" she thought to herself as she shut the door.

Part VI


	6. Love and other catastrophes

Title: Letting Go 

Feedback: Yes please. 

Summary: (a _Smallville/Gilmore Girls_ crossover) When Clark runs away from Smallville, where does he go? In a weird twist of fate, he finds himself in Stars Hollow, where Lorelai and Rory have just returned from Europe. What starts out as a coincidence slowly becomes a summer that they will never forget. 

Rating: PG-13/R 

Pairings: Clark/Rory, with Lex/Lana and Lorelai/Dean 

Spoilers: Everything up to end of season 2 of _Smallville_ and end of season 3 of _Gilmore Girls. _For those of you who are unfamiliar with either show, here's the breakdown: Clark runs away from Smallville after his alien father calls out to him and everything in his life had turned to a disaster. Despite his love for Lana, he still leaves without any explanation (along with his red kryptonite ring which turns him into bad Clark), breaking her heart. Lex, on the other hand, just got married but his wife supposedly tries to kill him and the season ends as his plane is crashing into the ocean. In Stars Hollow, Rory has just graduated and is about to go on the trip to Europe with Lorelai but she isn't as happy as she should be because Jess inexplicably left her to go to LA, while Dean, her other ex-boyfriend has just announced his engagement to Lindsay. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from _Gilmore Girls _or_ Smallville. _

**NOTE: Something has been brought to my attention something and I'd just like to clarify it. Yes, I do realize that both Dean and Clark are younger than Lorelai and Rory respectively but it just happens to be that way. I love Lorelai and Dean for a lot of the same reasons why I love Clark and Rory. I think there is a lot of chemistry between them that have yet to be explored so since no one is going to write a story about them, I might as well write it myself. Also, I don't have any problems with dating younger men but myself, I'm more into someone close to my age, albeit my own age or older, but you never know when love will strike. I also write this fic because I find Michael Rosenbaum, Tom Welling and Jared Padelecki to be very beautiful and their portrayals of the respective characters irresistible, at least my own personal versions of them in my mind. **

**** 

Part VI - Love and other catastrophes

As Rory unwillingly trudged behind Lorelai towards the living room, she could only imagine the type of torture this night will ensue. She had gone through this before when her mom had impulsively asked Dean over for what turned out be their first date. All in all, it turned out okay but this was a thousand times worse. Not only did her mom invite Clark over even though they weren't even dating, she had to have Dean there as well. She remembered how well Dean took to Jess. She couldn't imagine how he'd react to Clark. Rory just bit her lip, not knowing what to do at this point as she looked back at Clark, unknowingly walking into a lion's den. "I'm so sorry!" she silently mouthed to him as he smiled bravely at her.

This was a new situation for Clark. He had never really been invited over to a girl's house before by her mom. I mean, he and Rory weren't even an item and he was already being introduced to her mom. He had remembered her from the diner for being nice, albeit a little loud at times. He couldn't even imagine what she thought of him now. He just silently hoped that he had made a good impression on her, at least for Rory's sake.

"Um, Clark, make yourself at home." Lorelai exclaimed as she showed him the couch. As she walked by it, she passed Dean as he stood up to whisper in her ear.

"You know, I can leave if you want." Dean suggested, knowing how awkward this night was going to be, without the added awkwardness from before.

"Sit." Lorelai whispered through her gritted teeth she forcefully pushed him to sit with her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay." Dean replied as he sat on one end of the couch while Clark sat on the other.

"Since Dean only bought two pizzas, I'm going to order Chinese food." Lorelai said with a smile as she walked back towards the kitchen, with the phone in hand. "Clark, are you okay with that? Do you have any allergies I should know about?"

"No that's fine." Clark replied politely as he shook his head. "Thank you Ms. Gilmore."

"No..."Lorelai protested as she cringed at the sound. That just reminded her of her mother and she didn't want to be reminded of that tonight. "You can just call me Lorelai. Dean does, so can you."

Clark looked over to Dean as he shrugged his shoulders while Rory just tried to put on a brave front.

He just sat there silent, not knowing what else to say.

"Mom, I think I'll help you." Rory suggested as she followed Lorelai into the kitchen.

As they both reached the kitchen, Lorelai started to dial, trying to not make eye contact with Rory, who looked like she was about to rip her head off. 

"Mom why did you do that?" Rory hissed quietly so that Clark and Dean couldn't hear from the next room. "Do you remember what a disaster it was the last time you did this?"

"I'm sorry Rory." Lorelai whispered back, looking completely guilty and remorseful. "I just panicked. I saw you and him out on the porch and it got so awkward, I just said whatever came up in my mind."

"Inviting Clark to movie night is your first impulse?!" Rory exclaimed as she tried to calm herself down.

"Yes!" Lorelai answered back, trying desperately to defend herself. "And how do you know that guy anyways?"

"I met him yesterday." Rory explained as she tried to deflect the conversation back to Lorelai. "But that's beside the point..."  


As Lorelai looked at the expression on her face, she knew exactly what she was trying to hide. "So that's why you ditched me last night! You were picking up a guy!"

"Hey! I did not pick up a guy mom!" Rory insisted as she was insulted by the thought. "We just saw each other and we just talked mom. Nothing else!" As she looked at Lorelai, she remembered what happened on the porch and looked at Lorelai suspiciously. "You know him don't you mom. You've met him before, right?"

"Briefly...I saw him at Luke's." Lorelai explained, feeling bad for being caught. "Anyways, are you dating him or what? Because it sure looked like I barged in something there."

"No I'm not dating him." Rory replied, taken aback by her comments. "We're just friends. And of course it looked like you barged in cuz you did! Anyways, he was just saying goodnight, that's all."

"With a kiss?" Lorelai teased, trying to make it funny.

"Come on mom!" Rory exclaimed, not amused by her jokes. "That's not funny. I'm not even dating this guy and now you're having him over? It's too much pressure for him."

"Honey, I'm happy that you're making new friends." Lorelai explained as she smiled at Rory. "But what do you even know about this guy? I'm just a little worried that's all."

"Mom, he's fine." Rory insisted. "He was taking a road trip this summer and while he made a stopover here, he decided to stay."

"I wonder why." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Well I'm sure he'll be wanting to get the hell out of here after this night's over." Rory said with a sigh. "Mom, can you please promise me that you won't embarrass me any further, especially now that he's in our house?"

"I promise. " Lorelai vowed as she crossed her fingers. "I'll be in cool, supportive mom mode, you'll see."

"And mom?" Rory said suddenly as she walked over to her mom. "Why is Dean here? I mean it's bad enough that I have be chaperoned by my own mother but to have my ex-boyfriend here too? Do you remember how badly Dean got along with Jess? With Tristan?"

"Tristan wasn't your boyfriend was he?" Lorelai asked, pretending not to remember.

"No!" Rory replied in shock, not believing what Lorelai was implying. "We weren't even friends and Dean was jealous. What is he going to do to Clark?"

"I don't really think Dean can really take on Clark." Lorelai pointed out. "Look at the size of the guy. Anyways, you do remember that you and Dean aren't even dating, so you have nothing to worry about. However, I did invite him over yesterday and it would be wrong for me to tell him to leave when he was already over and brought the pizzas. He even changed the water bottle."

"He did?" Rory answered as she looked over to the water cooler. "I mean I know we're supposed to be cheering him up after what happened between him and Lindsay but this is nuts. I mean, it almost looks like we're on a double date. Me on a double date with my mom and my ex-boyfriend." Rory said with a shudder.

"Yeah...double date." Lorelai said with a laugh, trying to hide the truth. Little did she know that it wasn't far from the truth. "In the meantime, I'm going to order Chinese while you can see if Clark and Dean have already killed each other okay?"

Rory gave her a look.

"I'd vote for Clark." Lorelai exclaimed with a nod. "Just look at those biceps. I mean we all love Dean but he'd be clobbered in a minute."

"Funny, mom." Rory replied as she went into her room.

"You're going into room so that you can fix your hair right?" Lorelai said with a sly smile.

"No!" Rory denied, not knowing how her mom could always tell. "I'm just looking for something, okay?"

"Maybe you could put on a little lip gloss sweetie." Lorelai continued as she waited on the phone. "It'll make you look extra pretty."

Rory just gave her a dirty look as she slammed the door behind her.

****

The only sound that came from the living room was coming from the tv. It had been left on the whole time as both Clark and Dean just stared mindlessly at it, wondering when Lorelai or Rory would come back into the room to save them. The uncomfortable silence settled between them and neither one could shake it.

Every one and awhile, Dean would shift his eyes towards Clark. He hadn't particularly noticed what he had looked like before except that he was pretty scared when Miss Patty was being herself in front of him. Living in this town for this long, he had gotten used to the daily habits of each person and sometimes he had forgotten how the way he used to feel when Miss Patty would flirt with him. Now it's an everyday occurrence. There was nothing strange about it at all. 

As he looked at the guy sitting on the other side of the couch, he now realized how big he was. Dean had always been tall but this guy was built and muscular as well as tall. "I guess this is Rory's new boyfriend." he thought to himself. He didn't exactly know what to make of this guy. Before, whenever a new guy came into Rory's life, he was always jealous. Tristan. Jess. They were all the same. He hated them all. But now, it was different. They weren't together anymore so he had no reason to be jealous. And even if he picked a fight with this new guy, he knew in the end, he could never take him on. He looked alright. He seemed okay. Maybe if they'd actually talk he really know if he was good for Rory. Even then, almost anyone was better than Jess. 

Clark tried to concentrate on the movie as they remained silent. It was a long time since he had seen this movie, which wasn't such a big deal since he didn't watch that many movies anyways. He had forgotten much of the plot. All he knew was the car was the time machine and they wanted go 'back to the future.' Still it was hard to concentrate as he sat with a guy he didn't even know. He remembered him vaguely as the bag boy from the grocery but he didn't think he'd ever see him again unless he wanted to buy more food. He certainly didn't think that he'd see the woman from the diner again either. I guess it goes to show how small this town really was. Clark wanted to look at him but he didn't want him to notice. Clark secretly wondered who was this guy in Rory's life. A friend? An old boyfriend? It couldn't be Jess because her mom called him Dean. Rory had only ever mentioned Jess in their conversations, not Dean. 

The silence slowly became unbearable for them. What were mere minutes felt like an eternity. They both just silently prayed that Rory or Lorelai could just break the silence because this was getting ridiculous. Couldn't either of them pretend that everything was normal and have an empty conversation? Suddenly Dean took the leap and uttered the words that he had wanted to say the moment he had seen him by the door.

"Don't hurt her." Dean said simply, his eyes still fixated on the television set.

It took awhile for the words to register in Clark's mind but he could understand. "We're not dating. We're just friends." Clark replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't hurt her." Dean repeated. This guy probably was okay. Maybe Rory had learned from what happened with Jess. It was a hard thing to think about because in reality he didn't know her anymore. He hadn't known her for a long time now. All he wanted to do was hope that she was happy and that she wouldn't have another Jess in her life to break her heart.

"I won't." Clark simply answered. Even though he had only known Rory for a little while, he knew for sure that he never wanted to hurt her. Everything between them was so good and they just understood each other on a level he never thought was possible. The last thing he would want was to make her resent him. To break her heart. They were friends and maybe if it could just stay like this, maybe their friendship could be different. Their relationship would be different. Neither one of them could ever hurt each other.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Rory exclaimed as she entered the room. Both of them let out a sigh of relief as she walked in.

"It's pretty much the end." Dean explained as he looked over at Rory. "Me and Lorelai were watching it before but we just let it run through. Maybe we could watch the second one instead?"

"Mom, you watched the first one without me?" Rory asked as Lorelai entered the room with a bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"Kinda of." Lorelai admitted as she stood beside Rory. "I'm sorry. You were taking so long and I kept calling you but you wouldn't answer. Anyways, we weren't really paying attention to the movie..." she darted a look at Dean. "Just watched it mindlessly."

"Did you guys get into another fight about the movie?" Rory asked as she furrowed her brow at Lorelai. 

"Dean said that the third _Back to the Future_ was the best out of the three." Lorelai lied as she smiled. 

"I didn't!" Dean exclaimed. 

"Yeah sure Dean." Lorelai exclaimed as she nodded her head, acting as if she really believed him. "You have the hots for Mary Steenburgen. Don't deny it."

"I'm just going sit here and not say a word." Dean replied as settled in, trying to ignore her.

"Clark, which out of the three do you like the best?" Rory asked as she sat on the floor by his feet, while Lorelai sat beside her.

"Um...I don't know..." Clark answered hesitantly. "I...umm...haven't actually seen all three."

Rory and Lorelai just gasped in shock as he had said something sacrilegious, while Dean shook his head, pitying him for making such a rookie mistake.

"You haven't seen _Back to the Future_ 2 or _Back to the Future _3?" Lorelai asked as she stared at him, the idea of it completely foreign to her. But from the way he shook his head in embarrassment, she knew it was true. It was bad enough that before Dean had met them, he hadn't seen that many movies but something as the _Back to the Future _trilogy was just inexcusable. However, she fought the urge to say something sarcastic, knowing that Rory would get mad at her later.

"Don't mind them." Dean said as he looked over at Clark. "They take movies really seriously. They did the same thing to me."

"But look how you turned out." Lorelai as smiled at him. "Not completely reformed but a vast improvement. You should thank us Dean."

"Thank you." Dean said as he rolled his eyes. "Can we start the movie now?"

"Fine, fine." Lorelai replied as she pressed play on the remote control.

****

"You know, all of my life I've always wanted a waffle maker. " Lana replied as Lex was stirring up the waffle mix. She was sitting by the breakfast island that stood in the middle of the immense kitchen downstairs. Lex had sent all the servants home for the night so they were the only ones in the house. Looking around the modern, industrial-styled kitchen, she envied it because she had always wanted a kitchen like this. She also stared at the waffle iron that was sitting on the table.

"Well you wanted dessert so waffles came to mind." Lex said, standing by the island as he continued mixing.

"It's been so long since I had waffles." Lana exclaimed as she smiled. "It reminds me of my mom. She used to make it all the time for me when I was a kid with whipped cream, ice cream and strawberries. " she continued as thought about it. "After my mom died, Nell would make them for me but it wasn't the same."

"Well I know this can't compare to your mom's, but they are still really good." Lex replied. "They are my mom's recipe and if I can remember it correctly, then they will be great."

"I'm sure they will be." Lana replied with a smile.

"The iron hot enough?" Lex asked as he looked over to her.

"Yeah." Lana said as she looked at the green light that was on.

"Okay." Lex exclaimed as he took the ladle he had nearby and poured it into circular waffle molds. Once they were done, he simply closed the top shut and watched the timer. "You just watch until the timer goes off and then you can flip them over and they'll be done."

"When was the last time you had waffles?" Lana asked as Lex walked over to the fridge.

"I don't know. Maybe a year ago, I can't remember." Lex admitted. 

"Did you ever make them for Helen or Victoria?" Lana pondered.

"No, Helen wasn't too fond of waffles. And Victoria liked french toast." Lex replied. "Actually, Helen wasn't really into dessert."

"She didn't like dessert?" Lana exclaimed, a little surprised. "That's the best part!"

"I know, but that was Helen." Lex answered, taking a moment to think about her. Her name still pained him.

"Can I ask you something?" Lana said suddenly. She wasn't sure if Lex was up to answering.

"What?" Lex asked as he pulled out two plastic containers.

"I know this is personal and you don't have to answer if you don't want to but...did you love Helen?" Lana asked as she paused for a moment to rephrase it. " I mean, I know that you had to love her in some way to actually marry her, but now, after everything, do you still believe that you loved her?"

"It's really hard to say." Lex said with a sigh as he sat down on the stool next to her. " I mean at the time, I really did believe that I was in love with her, you know. I told Clark once that I've only ever loved two women in my life: my mother and my nanny. Helen was the first woman since them that I had ever loved and when I said I love you for the first time, I really thought that I meant it." He then looked out the window, looking at the darkness around them. "Looking back, I'm not so sure if it was the truth. Maybe we rushed things and maybe I was too much of a fool. For any number of reasons, the bottom line was she didn't love me back. Our whole relationship was based on a lie. So how could my love for her be real?"

"Well you didn't know any of it at the time." Lana pointed out. "How could you have known that she was going to do something like that."

"I knew that she had been working for my dad as a spy, yes but she admitted to it and I forgave her." Lex explained, as if he was reliving it again. "And before the wedding, I had lied to her. I only admitted the lie once she caught me. I pleaded for her to forgive me and she said she did...I guess this was the way she could get back at me...sometimes I don't blame her for trying to kill me."

"Lex, it's never right to try kill someone." Lana insisted. "Helen had no right to do what she did, even if she was angry at you for lying."

"Anyways, what's done is done." Lex said simply.

"Has anyone heard from her yet?" Lana asked.

"From what I've found out, she took a parachute to a remote island somewhere." Lex replied. "She's intelligent. I don't think she'll be found unless she wants to be found."

DING! went the bell as the waffle iron rung. Lana turned towards it as she held onto the heavy handle and flipped it upside down. Opening it up, it revealed two perfectly round waffles. She took a fork to gently lift them off the iron and transfer them to plates while Lex went back to the fridge to get the vanilla ice cream.

"I got Simon to make us some strawberry sauce before leaving." Lex explained, referring to his personal chef. He peeled off the lid to show her them. In the other container were ripe red strawberries, all clean and cut.

As they assembled the waffle cake, Lana suddenly turned to Lex. " I've been wondering for some time..."

"About what?" Lex asked as he passed her a fork, a knife, a spoon and a can of whipped cream.

"Whether I really love Clark." Lana replied as she picked up the can. " Did I say I love you to him because I meant it or because I wanted him to stay?"

"Lana..." Lex began as he sprayed his waffle with his own can of whipping cream. "You can't overthink that. What you and Clark have is totally different from what me and Helen had or didn't have."

"Lex, face it. Before he left, we didn't even start dating. There were a few kisses here and there, some stolen moments but there was nothing official about it. We weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend and I already said I love you." Lana pointed out. 

"Not everything has to be official." Lex replied as he cut through the waffle. " Just because you didn't announce it to the world that you were an item didn't mean that you didn't feel what you feel. Life doesn't work out that way."

"If I really loved him and he really loved me, then why did he leave?" Lana asked as she put a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. She paused to swallow and continued. "Wasn't our love good and strong enough so that he wouldn't leave?" she paused again. "I just think if it couldn't stop him from running away maybe it wasn't real to begin with."

"You don't really mean that, do you Lana?" Lex asked. 

"Maybe I don't..."Lana replied. "Or maybe I'm just not seeing the truth."

"Don't let what happened to me change the way you think about your relationship with Clark." Lex answered. " Clark had nothing to with his love for you. It was something inside of him. Something that he needed to work out on his own."

"Or maybe he was just realizing something that I'm only realizing it now." Lana suggested sadly. "That although we loved each other, maybe we weren't meant to be together."

Lana grew silent as she looked out at the window. 

"Lex, what does it feel like when you're in love?" Lana asked. "Do you feel it immediately or does it grow in time?" She turned her head back at Lex. " And how are you supposed to know when you're in love if you've never felt it before? How do you know if it's real love?"

"I suppose it's when both people feel the same way at the same time, and even without saying a word, they know what the other person is feeling and they're happy because they feel it too." Lex replied. " Nothing in the world matters except for the two of you. You just want to drink each other in and just live and breathe from them. All your worries and fears start to melt away because you know there will always be someone beside you. Bad things may happened and life might tear you apart but deep inside you know that you'll always love them. No matter what. Your love with last for an eternity and nothing can really tear you away from them because you're a part of each other."

They sat there silent, just letting the words sink in.

"I don't think I've ever felt that way about someone in my whole life." Lana admitted as she could hear his words resonate within her.

"I haven't either." Lex replied. "But I just know that it must exist somewhere...I don't know."

  
"I hope it does exist too." Lana replied as she looked at Lex, letting the silence overcome them.

****

"Don't you love it when Michael J. Fox plays his daughter?" Lorelai exclaimed as she pointed towards the screen as he walked down the stairs towards Lea Thompson playing his grandmother. "Nice outfit. Look at the hair!"

"The skirt!" Rory exclaimed through a fit of giggles. "It looks like some puffy shorts than a miniskirt. Mom, do you think that this reflects the coming future."

"God I hope not." Lorelai replied as she squirmed at the fashion faux pas. "It's the worst of the 80s all in one. Hey Dean, would you like to dress like that in the future?" She pointed at the outfit that Michael J Fox was wearing as Marty Jr.

"Umm no." Dean replied as he looked at the tie-dyed baseball cap he was wearing and huge high-top sneakers. "Though the self drying jacket isn't such a bad idea."

"My favourite is the hover board." Rory exclaimed as Lorelai nodded in agreement. "Wouldn't it be so cool if you could fly across water?"

"I know!" Lorelai agreed. "I would kill for a hover board now or some super jet pack thingy so I wouldn't be late for work. Hey, wouldn't it be great if you could have super human power to like go anywhere like that?" as she snapped her fingers.

"Super speed would be really cool." Rory exclaimed. "Or super strength."

"Cause we all know how puny you are." Lorelai teased, pointing at her small arms.

"Hey! You're not Wonder woman either here." Rory pointed out. "It's not like you ever exercise either."

"Amen to that." Lorelai exclaimed as Dean started to laugh. "Hey, what super power would you like Dean?"  


"Super human strength sounds pretty good." Dean replied. "Though you don't really need that for working at Doose's."

"How about you Clark," Rory asked as she looked back at him. "What power would you like to have?"

Clark just smiled at her, not knowing what to say because of the irony of the situation. "Umm...I don't know...I mean the super speed sounds pretty handy and the super strength sounds great too but you know x-ray vision could be cool too."

"So you could see through women's clothing I bet." Lorelai exclaimed as Clark started to blush. "If she only knew." he thought to himself.

"Hey Rory, are you nervous about going to Yale?" Dean asked as he looked over at her. "I mean it's less than a month away."

"I'm doing okay. I try not to think about it so much." Rory replied as she looked over to Lorelai, who was rubbing her back. "At least it's not so far away from home."

"I still can't believe you're not going to Harvard." Dean exclaimed, thinking about her dream. "But at least you're close by."

"Are you excited about going to Southern Connecticut State?" Rory asked. 

"Yeah, but I don't know what I'm going to major in. That is still up in the air." Dean said with a sigh. "But who would have thought that I'd be going to college."

"I always believed you could do it." Rory insisted. "I'm just wondering how you're feeling about Lindsay going there too, now that you guys have broken up."

"She's transferring to another school." Dean explained. "I told she didn't have to but she said she wanted to leave."

"Hey Clark," Lorelai asked as she looked at him. "Are you going to college in September?"  


Clark looked down, wondering what to say. "Umm.."

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed as she looked at her. 

"Hey it's okay if you're not." Lorelai said, smiling sympathetically at him. "I didn't go to college either until recently."

"Umm...it's not that." Clark said with a small smile, gritting his teeth. "You see, I'm still in high school. I'll be a junior in September."

"Clark's 16 mom." Rory added, giving Clark a supportive look.

Dean started to look away as Lorelai tried to process it all without putting him down or try to look like the way she was feeling: complete shock. "Oh!" Lorelai managed a smile. "I didn't realize...I just assumed...Wow, you look really mature for a 16 year old....I didn't even look like that when I had Rory..."

"Mom..." Rory pleaded with her as she nudged her hard.

"God, I'm going at this in the worst way am I?" Lorelai said apologetically. "I'm sorry Clark."

"It's okay." Clark said genuinely with a shrug. "My parents sometimes forget how old I am. It's fine....um, could you tell me where your bathroom is?"

"Um, I'll show it to you." Rory exclaimed as she bounced up from her spot and directed him towards the stairs.

"Thanks." Clark said as he stood up and followed Rory up the stairs.

As Clark and Rory disappeared from her view, Lorelai plopped down on the couch beside Dean, as she looked at him. "Did you know how old he was?" Lorelai whispered as she laid back her head.

"No, I didn't have a clue." Dean replied, trying to stiffle a laugh.

"Hey don't laugh!" Lorelai exclaimed. "He's still a kid."

"I'm not laughing at him." Dean insisted. "I'm just thinking about the way you handled it. Good job!"

"God, I really messed up." Lorelai said with a heavy sigh. "Rory's going to kill me." she looked at Dean as he nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." Lorelai said with resentment as she punched Dean in the arm as he continued to laugh.

****

Rory stood leaning against the wall as she waited for Clark to finish. It was going okay right until the age thing came up and it was awkwardness all over again. For a moment there, she'd thought they would all survive this night intact but maybe she spoke too soon. 

As Clark started to open the door, his hands still a little wet after washing them, he was taken aback when Rory started to push him back into the small bathroom and shut the door behind them. "Are you okay?" he asked as she stood leaning against the closed door.

"Just sit for a second." Rory said as she motioned him to put the toilet seat down and sit on it. "I'm so sorry about my mom just there. I didn't tell her about it before and I didn't think it was going to come out."

"Hey it's fine." Clark insisted. "She was bound to find out how old I really was. I think she took it pretty well."

"I guess." Rory replied, smiling bravely for him. "I'm just sorry about this whole night. The fact that she dragged you into the house and forced you into movie night. I mean, everything was going so well and then she opened the door. I swear, I didn't think that was going to happen."

"Hey, it's fine." Clark reassured as he smiled. "I'm actually having fun. I haven't sat down and watched a movie in a while."

"You are?" Rory asked. "Even with my mom rambling on and everything?"

"Your mom can talk a lot, I know." Clark said with a laugh. "But she seems really nice. I like her."

"I know she likes you." Rory explained. "I just think the age thing caught her off guard."

"Well it usually does." Clark replied. "So you've never mentioned Dean before. I assumed you guys went out right?"

"Dean was my first boyfriend." Rory explained. "Kind of like what you and Lana have except we didn't really work out, but we're still friends."

"You guys seem pretty close." Clark pointed out. "He's even close to your mom."

"Well we were, up until we broke up." Rory replied. "But he's still talked to my mom every so often. He's just been hanging out here recently cuz he just broke up with his fiancée."

"Lindsay right?" he asked.

"Yeah." Rory answered. "That's why my mom asked him over tonight. She's been feeling sorry for him and thought he needed cheering up. I thought it was a good idea up until she wrangled you into the house. Did you guys talk when we left the room?" She silently hoped there wasn't any angry exchanges of words.

"No, not really." Clark admitted. "He just seemed to really be protective, that's all. He still cares about you."

"I know." Rory replied. "I care about him too. I just think we are better off as friends."

"So..." Clark asked as he looked towards the door. "Do you think we're brave enough to get out there and join them again?"

"Yeah..." Rory replied with a smile. "But do you think we can stay here for a little while longer?"

"How long?" Clark asked.

"What do you think about forever?" Rory suggested. Clark just smiled as he laughed.

****

"Lorelai..." Dean began as he turned to her. They had been watching silently the rest of the movie, wondering when Clark and Rory would ever come down. On top of that, they were also trying desperately to ignore the events that happened earlier, but Dean couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"No." Lorelai answered quickly, trying not to look at him. "Now is not the time."

"We have to talk about this." Dean insisted as he continued to look at her, while darting his eyes towards the stairs, trying to see if Clark and Rory were going to interrupt them.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Come on. Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop pretending like everything's fine and that it didn't happen." Dean replied as stared at her exasperatingly. He moved in closer as he whispered in her ear. "We kissed."

Lorelai turned her head towards and glared. 

"I kissed you and you kissed me back." Dean explained. "And no matter what you say, it's still a fact."

"Well it wasn't supposed to happen." Lorelai looked at him, trying to articulate what she had wanted to say all night. "It was a mistake."

"I'm sorry I kissed you." Dean said with a sigh, but continued to stare at her intensely. "But was it so bad?"

"No...it wasn't bad." Lorelai said with a sigh, getting frustrated with herself for being pulled in by his doe eyes and innocent charm. "You and I..." pointing at him and herself, "can never happen."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because..."Lorelai said as she tried to keep it down. Didn't he see the obvious? "You dated Rory and I'm her mother."

"I DATED Rory." Dean clarified. "Past tense. But didn't you tell me once that our relationship is not going to be affected by what happened between me and Rory in the past?"

"Yeah..." Lorelai said as she rolled her eyes. "But I was talking about being friends, not kissing! Anyways, you're 18...I'm...well you know how old I am."

"34." Dean replied.

"You don't have to remind me!" Lorelai said as she scowled at him. "I'm old enough to be your mother! See? This could go nowhere."

"I'm not asking for a relationship." Dean insisted. "I'm not talking about long-term commitment thing here. I'm talking about something purely casual and fun. No strings attached...isn't that what you were talking about earlier? You wanted to see what it would like just to have no expectations, no heartbreak...none of the bad stuff, all of the benefits? Well I'm your guy."

"Dean..." Lorelai scoffed, trying to deny what she had said. "I was just talking...we were just supposing...it didn't mean anything."

Dean gave her look. He wasn't buying it at all.

"Even if I was THINKING about it, I wasn't thinking about you..." Lorelai exclaimed as she furrowed her brow.

"Why can't this work?" Dean demanded. "We're both looking for the same thing: something fun, non-committal, no strings attached. If we both agree with the terms, I don't see how this couldn't work."

"Well for one thing," Lorelai explained. "What am I supposed to tell Rory? That I'm seeing her ex-boyfriend, but don't worry though cuz we're just 'fooling around'."

"You don't have to say anything." Dean said simply. "This is just between you and me. That's it. Come on! I've spent most of my life being the good guy, the sweet guy who does everything right and not once have I ever done anything spontaneous and just for the hell of it."

"Well, you could do with it any girl you want." Lorelai pointed it out. "You're going to college next month, you'll find a nice girl to settle down with."

"Yeah, I do want to settle down..." Dean agreed. "EVENTUALLY. Now, all I want to do is just see what it's like to do something just purely for me...just something without thinking, just free of all rules..."

He shifted himself closer to Lorelai.

"And yes, I could find some random girl to do this with." Dean began, as he moved his head closer to her. "But I want to do this with you."

"Why?" Lorelai asked, shaking her head at him. She just couldn't understand him. She was old, used, and past her prime.

"I know you." Dean explained. "You're spontaneous, happy, crazy, and funny. I've never met anyone who has much fun with life as you do." He smiled.

She smiled back.

"You drive me nuts with your bits and your rants but you have good heart. You're a great mother to Rory and a good person." As he looked at her with a sigh, he suddenly reached his hand out to lightly brush her hair out of her eyes and touch her face. Lorelai closed her eyes as she felt his fingers on her cheek. "Not to mention that you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life."

Lorelai opened her eyes as she looked at her. She heard the words but she couldn't quite comprehend them. Did he really mean it or was he just trying to make her cave. As she looked into his bright eyes and wide smile, she knew he wasn't joking.

"Lorelai, you could teach me so much about life." Dean explained further. "I want have fun like you do. I want to see the world the way you do. Just to go out there and not be afraid, live life like you do, at least for awhile." He slowly moved away from her as he repositioned himself on the couch. "Us...we don't have to last that long...you know I'm going to college next month...all I'm asking is one month...one month. We forget about everything and everyone and just do this. Do something we both want. After, we can continue our regular lives and be who we were before. I'll go to college and do something with my life and you can run your inn and do whatever you want with the rest of your life."

"Dean...I don't know." Lorelai said, unsure of herself.

"Don't think...just do." Dean replied. "I know there's a part of you who wants to try this. I know you do and you're hesitating. Maybe because of Rory, how old I am, whatever. Lorelai, stop thinking of me as a kid. As that stupid kid who was in love with Rory, and who hid behind windows, and picking fights with every guy. I'm not that person anymore. I haven't been for a long time now."

She still sat there, confused as ever. She wanted to say something, but no words came out.

"Just think about it." Dean said simply as he retreated back to his old spot and glared at the tv once more.

Lorelai just shook her head, not knowing really what had happened there but she could definitely feel her heart weighing heavily on her. As she sat there, pondering over his proposition, suddenly Clark and Rory came down the stairs, Rory clearly seeing Lorelai's troubled face.

"Mom?" Rory asked as she walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Rory." Lorelai replied as she tried to cover up her feelings. "I've just been waiting to go to the bathroom." she said with a smirk. "How long did you guys have to take up there?" she just walked past them as she walked up the stairs, shifting her eyes towards Dean before disappearing upstairs.

****

"Oh my God, get out of there!" Lana yelled as she watched in pain. Cary Grant and Ingrid Bergman were fighting against time in the cellar as they tried to find evidence against her husband, Claude Rains. They were snooping around in the cellar while her husband was about to go down to the wine cellar. "God, I can't look!' Lana exclaimed as she suddenly hid her eyes in Lex's shirt. 

Lex just sat there amused as he rubbed her back. He had suggested watching another movie. Since she hadn't seen most of the movies that Lex had on DVD, she suggested he choose again. Lex, without question, pulled this movie from his collection and insisted that she should watch, at least for posterity's sake. There was no way he was going to let her go through the rest of her life without seeing this movie at least once.

"Lana, they get out okay." Lex pointed out, as he nudged her. "See? He doesn't see them."

Lana opened her eyes and looked at the screen, but she still continued to frown. "But he knows doesn't he?" she said sadly as she watched the husband see the uranium dust they had left behind when they had broken one of the wine bottle containing it. "After all that work, all the trouble they went to, he still found out."

"Well in most film noirs, the truth always comes out." Lex explained.

"But they were in love." Lana exclaimed as she looked at him. "They were in love and then she got wrapped up in this Nazi government conspiracy and she is forced to marry a man she doesn't love so that she can spy on him."

"But don't you see?" Lex replied as he smiled at her. "She did it because she was in love with Cary Grant. She would do anything for him."

"Even sacrifice their happiness?" Lana asked as she looked at him grimly. "Destroying whatever future they could have had with each other?"

"Well in _Casablanca_, she doesn't end up Humphrey Bogart." Lex pointed out. "She went on a plane with her husband."

"But she still loves Rick!" Lana protested.

"Exactly!" Lex exclaimed. " In spite of everything, all the circumstances, their love still survives. It's neverending."

"I still hate it." Lana exclaimed.

"Well everyone hates it." Lex replied. " But it's a love story that has stood the test of time. I mean, without pain or suffering, you would never really truly appreciate love when you have found it."

"I know." Lana said with a sigh as she rested her head against Lex's shoulder. "I just wish that love didn't have to be so complicated. That it didn't have to be so hard."

"I know, but it always is." Lex replied as he rubbed her arm with his hand and rest his head against hers.

"Can we go back to when they were kissing." Lana asked suddenly. "I mean can we just skip back to the scene where they're kissing on the balcony."

"What about the rest of the movie?" Lex asked as he looked down at her. 

"We'll see it." Lana assured her. "I just want to them happy again before the whole world crashes down on them."

Lex just smiled to himself and did what she asked as he rewound back in time.

****

"So what did you think of the movie Clark?" Rory asked as she looked at him.

"It was good, though the time travel thing was really confusing." Clark remarked.

"Well it would have easier to understand if you guys weren't holed up in the bathroom for half the movie." Lorelai pointed out as she looked teasingly at Rory.

Clark just looked on with a reddened face and smiled silently.

Dean just looked at them and let out a heavy sigh. "It's really been great but I have to go now. My parents are expecting me and you know parents."

"I should go too." Clark said politely as he looked at Lorelai. "Thanks for inviting me. It's been really fun."

"You're welcome." Lorelai replied with a smile. "I really hope I didn't scare you off there because you're welcome back anytime."

Clark just nodded as he walked towards the door.

"I'm just going to go now." Dean exclaimed as he reached the front door. "It was nice to meet you Clark." He extended out his hand so that Clark could shake it. Rory smiled as she witnessed the gesture.

"It was nice to meet you too Dean." Clark replied as he firmly shook his hand.

"Bye Rory." Dean said as he reached over Rory to give her a quick hug. As he released her, he took one more quick glance at Lorelai as he waved and tipped his head at her. "Bye Lorelai."

Lorelai waved as she watched him walk away. "Anyways, I have to clean up in the kitchen now so you guys can talk out on the porch if you'd like." She quickly waved goodbye at Clark as she walked towards the kitchen.

"So..." Rory began as she walked outside as Clark followed behind her. "What did you think about tonight?" as she closed the door behind them.

"I told you." Clark replied. "I had fun. How about you? Are you okay?"

"Hey I'm fine." Rory insisted. "I'd probably get over this in like the end of this century."

"Come on." Clark said with a smile. "Tonight wasn't so bad. We talked and I met your mom and Dean and came out of it alive."

"Just barely." Rory said sarcastically.

Clark laughed. "I'm serious. I know you had fun tonight. I could see it in your face. I could see it whenever you're with your mom. You guys click. I mean I've seen a person click with their mother like you do with your mom. It's amazing."

"Yeah it is." Rory admitted. "She's my best friend."

"I can see that." Clark agreed. "So what do you think? Do you think she likes me?"

"I told you she does." Rory assured him. "You even escaped the heart to heart talk she'd usually give all of my boyfriends."

"But we're just friends." Clark pointed out as he paused. "Do you think if we were dating, she'd like me?"

"As long as you can change a water bottle and reach up on high places, you're in." Rory said with a smile.

"That's nice to know." Clark said as he pondered that little pointer. "So...I'll see tomorrow."

"Yeah." Rory replied. She slowly walked over to him as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. He hugged her tightly as he smiled. 

"Goodnight Rory." Clark exclaimed as he slowly pulled away from her.

"Goodnight Clark." Rory replied as she watched him walk away.

As she walked into the kitchen, Lorelai could see the wide grin across Rory's face. "Somebody's happy."

"Yeah I am." Rory replied as she walked over to her mom.

"So are you guys going to start dating?" Lorelai asked slyly, as she nudged Rory.

"We're just friends mom." Rory insisted. "He's got a girl back home in Kansas."

"Yeah sure." Lorelai said with a laugh. "But you're here and she's not. I mean, who was hiding up there, locked in a bathroom with him?"

"Nothing happened." Rory insisted.

"Is he a good kisser?" Lorelai tried to pry. "Because he looks like he is. Tell me. On a scale from 1 to 10, where is he? Is he better than Jess? Dean? Tristan?"

"Mom!" Rory said in shock. "I'm not going to answer that!"

"I can't believe you're the older woman in this scenario." Lorelai beamed. "My daughter is seducing a younger man."

"Nobody's seducing anybody!" Rory exclaimed as she walked around Lorelai to get to her room.

"You must have had to stand on your tippy toes to kiss him right?" Lorelai exclaimed, refusing to stop. "Or did he do the gentlemanly thing and bend down to reach you? I mean, Dean is tall but Clark is huge and tall."

"I'm not listening to you anymore!" Rory replied as she covered her ears and closed her door with her foot.

"Come on honey! Give mommy something....anything." Lorelai pleaded though the door.

"No!" Rory cried out as she turned up some music.

****

Lex laid in bed with bleary eyes, half asleep. As he turned onto his side, he could have sworn he could see a figure in the distance.

"Lex, are you awake?" Lana whispered as she stood at the door.

Lex began to wipe his eyes as he tried to focus them to make her out.

"Lana?" Lex asked as he squinted in the darkness, with his head still resting on the pillow.

"I'm sorry..." Lana replied as she was about to walk away.

"Wait..."he whispered as he sat up on his bed and opened his eyes wider. She was in her pajamas and robe as she hesitated to come any closer. "What's wrong?"

Lana stood there, uneasy as she looked at him without his shirt on. It was the first time she had seen him like this and even in the darkness, she could see his well toned, hairless chest which radiated under the moonlight. "Nothing...I shouldn't have bothered you."

"No." Lex insisted as he motioned her to come closer. "It's alright. Come closer."

Lana felt uneasy as she walked slowly towards him with her arms crossed towards the foot of his bed.

Even though her head was down and his eyes were still blurry, she couldn't hide what was obvious on her face.

"You've been crying." Lex pointed out as he motioned her to come even closer. "Just sit." he pointed towards the bed as she reluctantly did as she was told. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"They usually don't bother me..." Lana explained, with her head still down. "It just this one was so real..."

"What was it about?" Lex asked as he could see that she was visibly shaken. 

"I can't remember the details...it's all so fuzzy." Lana explained as she touched her forehead with her hand. "I was in room and it had bullet proof window. I was standing there when suddenly I saw my parents being engulfed by flames. They kept screaming at me, pleading for my help but I couldn't get to them. As I kept pounding at the window, I could see more people in the flames: Nell, Whitney, Clark and you..." She paused as the tears began to form again. "I kept screaming and pounding but I couldn't break through. All I could hear were the screams and the cries. The flames just got higher and higher and everyone was just...slowly...burn..." she couldn't finished her sentence as the lump in her throat grew and she started to cry once more.

"Hey," Lex whispered as he edged closer and wrapped his arms around, trying to comfort. "It's okay Lana, it's okay." She just held him tighter as she continued to sob into his shoulder.

Lex began to rock her as he ran his fingers through her hair, steady her head as he whispered into her ear. "It was just a dream Lana...it wasn't real." He kept holding onto her as if she was about to fall. He wasn't about to let her fall. He'd catch her no matter what. The cries began to subside as she started to speak again.

"Am I cursed?" Lana whispered as she still kept her arms around him. "Is that why everybody left? Why everybody eventually leaves."

"Listen to me." Lex explained as he pulled away from her and held her face in hands. "You're not a curse. There is nothing cursed about you. You're a miracle. You're a miracle to me."

Lana just looked at him intensely as she processed those words in her mind. "What if the dream meant something....that something horrible is going to happen and will happen."

"Dreams are dreams Lana." Lex explained as he brushed her hair from her face. "They only exist in your mind...in the real world, we determine our future...we have the power to change our life."

"What if you can't change fate?" Lana asked. "What if we are doomed to suffer and you can only blindly follow our own destiny?"

"I don't know Lana." Lex said, as he couldn't find any other words of comfort. "Fate, destiny and what God has planned for us is beyond me. Still, we have the freedom of choice...you don't have to keep torturing yourself when nothing is prevent you from being happy..."

She just looked at him with such desperation and sadness, he couldn't help but feel his heart breaking for her.

"Clark would never want to see you this unhappy like this." Lex said with a sigh. "And neither do I."

"I just don't know what happiness is anymore." Lana admitted. "I mean I know I was happy before...today was perfect. But then I wake up in a cold sweat and I feel like I don't know myself anymore."

Lex just looked at her with such sadness in his eyes. He didn't know what else to do.

"Tell me what I can do for you." Lex said. He couldn't bear it anymore. "Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it for you. I...I just don't want to see like this."

"Lex..." Lana whispered as she looked up into his eyes. "Um...could I stay with you tonight...I just want to fall asleep again."

"If that's what you want." Lex said as pulled away the covers. Lana slowly crawled towards the bedboard and settled herself into the sheets. As she laid on her side, she turned her head back to look for Lex's left arm. Taking it, she pulled it around herself as Lex laid beside her, spooning her from behind. Without saying a word, she held his arm tightly around her as she closed her eyes, hoping she could fall back into sleep.

Lex let out a heavy sigh as he looked her, hoping that this was enough to drift her back into reverie.

****

She woke up in a startle. Sitting up from her bed, she could hear a noisy rattling coming from her window. "For God's sake!" Lorelai thought to herself as she grumbled towards the window. "Who the hell is throwing stuff at the window? Have you ever heard of sleep!"

She squinted her drowsy eyes to make out the culprit but let out a groan as she saw him. "What the hell!" Standing on her front lawn was Dean throwing pebbles at her window. 

"Why are you doing this?" Lorelai mouthed from her window. She looked at him as he motioned at her to come out. "You've got to be kidding me!" she thought to herself as she walked out of her bedroom. "I'm going to kill you!" Lorelai made a special effort to tiptoe slowly down the stairs and walk towards the front door so that Rory wouldn't hear from her room. Luckily, Rory was a pretty heavy sleeper so it wasn't so hard to open the door and walk out to see Dean in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, waiting for her.

Lorelai just sulked as her arms were crossed, waiting for his explanation.

"Thanks for coming out here." Dean whispered as he motioned her to walk out onto the grass where Rory couldn't see them from the window.

"You do realize that it's the MIDDLE of the the night and people need to sleep right?" Lorelai hissed as she fumed at him.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't sleep." Dean explained.

"So you had to come all the way here to wake me up as well?" Lorelai asked as she rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Logic doesn't come naturally to you does it? If you can't sleep, just COUNT SHEEP and let me go to bed!"

"Okay, this was not the best idea ever but I need to know." Dean said.

"You need to know what?" Lorelai demanded as she was about to walk back towards the house.

"I want to know whether or not you thought about it or not." Dean clarified.

"Couldn't this wait till morning?" Lorelai replied. "You know, when I'm not half asleep and looking like this?" She pointed at her frazzled hair, stripped pajama pants, t-shirt and robe.

"I don't know." Dean admitted. "You still look good to me."

"Sucking up is not going to get anywhere with me." Lorelai assured him. "Check back with me in a couple of hours when the idea of killing you isn't as appealing as it is now."

"Lorelai..." Dean began, trying to get an answer from her.

"What Dean?" Lorelai asked, as she began to walk away. "I'm tired, I'm sleepy, and I want to claw your eyes out. What else is there to say?"

All of sudden, Dean walked over to her and kissed her passionately on the lips, holding her face in his hands. Caught completely off guard, she didn't know what to do until she started to feel herself slipping and she couldn't help but wrap her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. His lips were so warm against hers as they sucked and prodded with such forcefulness and passion that she had not had in a long time. Then without warning, he slowly pull himself away from her lips, stepping back as he looked at Lorelai, speechless but slightly dreamy eyed as well.

"That." He answered finally as he pull himself further away, breaking free from her grasp. He had come for a purpose and he had finally proven his point. "You're right...we can talk tomorrow."

"What?" she asked as she shook her head, not completely understanding what had just happened there. She just felt dizzy and her legs felt as if they were going to fall right from under her.

"Tomorrow." Dean repeated himself as he continued to walk away. "Just get some sleep."

Lorelai just stood there, in utter confusion as she couldn't form any words. The world was spinning and if she didn't make it to the door right now, Rory would find her helpless in the morning as her legs had completely been reduced to jello.

_To be continued._


	7. The world is just a stage part 1

Title: Letting Go 

Feedback: Yes please. 

Summary: (a _Smallville/Gilmore Girls_ crossover) When Clark runs away from Smallville, where does he go? In a weird twist of fate, he finds himself in Stars Hollow, where Lorelai and Rory have just returned from Europe. What starts out as a coincidence slowly becomes a summer that they will never forget. 

Rating: PG-13/R 

Pairings: Clark/Rory, with Lex/Lana and Lorelai/Dean 

Spoilers: Everything up to end of season 2 of _Smallville_ and end of season 3 of _Gilmore Girls. _For those of you who are unfamiliar with either show, here's the breakdown: Clark runs away from Smallville after his alien father calls out to him and everything in his life had turned to a disaster. Despite his love for Lana, he still leaves without any explanation (along with his red kryptonite ring which turns him into bad Clark), breaking her heart. Lex, on the other hand, just got married but his wife supposedly tries to kill him and the season ends as his plane is crashing into the ocean. In Stars Hollow, Rory has just graduated and is about to go on the trip to Europe with Lorelai but she isn't as happy as she should be because Jess inexplicably left her to go to LA, while Dean, her other ex-boyfriend has just announced his engagement to Lindsay. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from _Gilmore Girls _or_ Smallville. _

**NOTE: Okay...need to clarify this: I am not condoning pedophilia. This story is really about relationships and character development. As I said from the note before, Dean is 18 therefore IS a consenting adult. As for Lex and Lana, well they haven't done anything as of yet and I'm not out to have Lex just "stealing her innocence" out of nowhere. There are a lot of Lex/Lana fics that are way more graphic and less subtle than this. Lex and Lana are just friends as of now and nothing more. As I've said before, I wrote this because I felt no one was addressing these issues and the potential in these relationships. That said, since no one was writing it, I decided to write them myself. I appreciate the loyal readers and their imput but please note the pairings in this fic because if you find them at all gross or weird, you can stop reading this story.**

**Also, I'm sorry that it took so long to update but schoolwork and life had gotten in the way but I hope this makes up for it. This is the longest chapter yet.**

**** 

Part VII - The world is just a stage

As Lex walked out of his bathroom, he wondered if she was awake yet. Adjusting his tie by the mirror, he would look back every so often to see if she was stirring or not. Last night felt like the longest night ever and maybe the strangest one as well. Just remembering her holding on to his arm and his hand, like she was holding on for dear life, her sweet hair brushing his face, her breathing heavy. He didn't know what to make of it. When he had invited her to stay, he had no idea that somehow they'd end sleeping in the same bed, Lana holding him for comfort. He just wanted to help her, calm her down, make her happy again. He just didn't think it would involve him thinking about the nape of neck, the stillness of her small body and the way his heart would beat a little quicker whenever she was ever a feet away from her, nevertheless lying right next to him. He quickly pushed those thoughts away as he walked over to her side of the bed and saw her murmuring in the distance.

"Lex, what time is it?" Lana asked as she looked up to him in a daze.

"It's 9 o'clock." Lex replied as he bent down beside the bed. He could see the panic in her eyes as she realized the time. "Don't worry. I got someone to cover your shift for you."

"Bu..."she began.

"You had a rough night." Lex answered as he stroked her head. "I think you can sleep in at least for today."

She just smiled weakly as she looked at him. How does he do it? she thought to herself.

"Thank you." she whispered as she attempted to prop herself up.

"Hey, I told you." Lex answered as he smiled at her. "When you own a business, you can bend the rules every once and awhile."

"No, not for that." she smiled. "For last night. It was a lot to ask."

"It's no problem, Lana." Lex exclaimed as he stood up. "I'm here for you if you need me."

She looked with gratitude as she stretched out her hand to grasp at his.

"So Lana, I have to go to work now." Lex explained. "But you can get up, take a shower, get ready and I had Simon prepare you breakfast and you can drive my Ranger to work, okay?"

"Thanks." Lana exclaimed as she slowly sat up in bed.

"I'll talk to you later okay?" Lex replied as he waved at her and exited the room.

Lana sat there for awhile as she looked around the room. Last night it was so dark, she didn't see exactly how the room looked at all. All she could remember was crying and being in Lex's arms. Rubbing her arms, she could still feel the warmness of them wrapped around her. It felt comfortable. It felt natural. It felt as if she was coming home. She sat there, leaning against the backboard of the bed for a long time as she pondered when she would ever leave the bed and actually get up. But before she could stand, the phone by the nightstand began to rang. She looked at it and wondered whether she should pick it up or let the machine take it. It rung two more times before she impulsively picked up the receiver and answered.

"Hello? Luthor residence." Lana exclaimed.

"Lana? Is that you?"

She sat there. flabbergasted for a moment as the sound of the voice began to register in her mind. Even if she had lost her mind, she could never forget his voice. Clark's voice.

"Clark?" she managed to word out.

"Lana, what are you doing at Lex's house?"

"I...um...I am living here now." Lana muttered, still trying to form a full sentence. "Didn't Lex tell you about it?"  


"No, he didn't mention it."

"It's just a temporary thing." Lana explained. "I just thought that living with Chloe was too hard so I'm staying with Lex until the apartments above the Talon are finished."

"Oh..." he replied, still confused. "I can't believe Lex never told me about this."

"It's nothing." Lana replied. "Lex is just doing me a favour." she could feel the anger building up inside of her. "What do you care anyways?"

"He's my best friend. He could have told me about it." Clark pointed out.

"When have you ever been concerned about me?" Lana demanded. "It's not like you gave a damn when you picked up and left did you?"

"I cared about you. I still care about you." Clark insisted.

"Whatever." Lana said with a sigh. "Why didn't you call Clark? Why didn't you contact us before? Everyone was worried sick about you."

"It's complicated Lana." Clark explained. "I didn't know what I was doing. I mean I woke up a few days ago and I didn't know where I was. I mean I can't remember what happened to me the last two months."

"Well do you remember our tree Clark?" Lana asked. "Do you remember that night in the loft? Do you remember how I kept pleading and pleading to you to stay, and you just didn't listen and left?"

"I'm sorry Lana." Clark said with pain. "I never wanted to hurt you Lana...I just can't explain it."

"No, you can't say that." Lana cried out as she fought back the tears. "You can't keep saying that and everything is going to be under the rug. You have to tell me why you left. Why you had to leave your friends and family...why you had to run away."

"I didn't want to cause you pain." Clark explained. "I mean everything around us was falling apart and if I stayed, I would break your heart and I didn't want to do that to you."

"Well it's too late." Lana said bitterly. "You did break my heart. Do you know how I felt waiting and waiting for you this whole summer? Waiting for you to come back and explain everything. To say that you're sorry and that you wanted to take it all back. I waited everyday for you, but you never showed up. You never said a word."

"I'm sorry Lana." Clark said as his heart sank. "I don't know what else to say."

"I'm sorry too Clark." Lana whispered with a tired sigh. "I'm sorry that you couldn't open up to me. You couldn't keep your promises and still, like a fool, I kept waiting for you."

"Lana, I loved you." Clark explained. "I loved you so much that it hurt...I even love you still but I just couldn't stay there. I couldn't watch you fall apart because of me."

"Clark, I loved you too." Lana said, still not believing what she felt. "I just don't understand why our love wasn't strong enough to keep us together. To keep us from falling apart like this....I never ever thought it would end like this."

"I never wished for this." Clark sighed. "You know that. I mean I spent the last year, my whole entire life following you, loving you from afar, wishing and hoping that if you would only see me, that maybe you'd give a second look and we could have our happy ending..." he paused. "But then when you finally did see me and we had our chance, the world fell apart around us...maybe it was just a dream that I kept wishing too hard for....maybe we weren't..."

"...meant to be together." Lana finished his sentence, feeling the life force draining from inside of her. A wave of silence came over them as they fought hard to find the words to say to each other.

"When are you coming home Clark?" Lana managed to say.

"I don't know." Clark admitted.

"Your parents miss you." Lana explained. "Lex misses you...I miss you."

"I miss you too." Clark replied, feeling as though the wound would never heal between them. "Lana, are you okay?"

"Clark, I'll be fine eventually." Lana assured him. "I'm just taking it day by day."

"Me too." Clark said. "And Lex?"

"He's doing okay." Lana replied. "Lex...he takes care of me." she sighed. She didn't know what to say but she didn't want to lie about that fact.

"I'm glad." Clark admitted, even though it pained him to know that he couldn't be the one to do that for her. "I'm happy that he's looking out for you."

"Me too." Lana said with a relieved sigh. "Now I understand why he's your best friend. I never really understood it till now, but now I do."

"So..." Clark replied. "I have to go now."

"Me too." Lana said as she looked out the window. "I have to get to work. The Talon awaits."

"I know." Clark answered.

"Clark..."Lana began. "do you think you can call again? Let me know how you're doing?"

"I will." Clark assured her.

"One more thing..."Lana asked. "I just need to know...after all this...have you found what you're looking for? Are you happy?"

"I think I am." Clark admitted. He didn't know why, but this place just made him feel like himself again. Like he didn't have to hide. Like he didn't have to fear. "Are you happy?"

"I am." Lana answered with a smile. "I am happy."

****

"Oh my gosh!" Rory exclaimed as she looked at the town square. "I can't believe all this stuff!" She was looking in amazement as all the carnival rides that were laid out and being set up. There were not only rides but also booths all tightly locked spread all over. She had experienced carnivals in Stars Hollow before but none of this size and this elaborate. All the roads were blocked as the carnival equipment spread itself through the entire town. 

"Taylor really went all out this time. God, I can't believe he went to all of this for the soda shop." Lorelai replied as she admired each ride that they passed by. 

"I know...I had almost totally forgotten that the carnival was opening tonight." Rory said as she smiled.

"Oh!" she pointing to the big ferris wheel. "I totally have first dibs on that."

"No I am!" Rory insisted.

"And I'm going on the Strawberry tilt-a-wheel, the mini rollercoaster..."Lorelai exclaimed as she pointed at each of them. "Mine all mine!"

"No fair!" Rory replied as she sulked.

"Shall we a truce?" Lorelai suggested.

"We shall."

"Alright." Lorelai said with a smile. As she looked up, she could see Kirk standing on the roof of the soda shoppe. "Hey Kirk!"

"Hi Lorelai." Kirk replied as he turned to look at her.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked she looked questionably at Kirk, who was tangled within a sea of twinkle lights. 

"Taylor wants me to put some lights up for the grand opening tonight." Kirk explained. 

"It looks dangerous." Rory remarked. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm okay." Kirk exclaimed. "Anyways, this is going to be a very complicated mechanism when it done. With a push of this button," Kirk pointed at the remote in his hand. "The whole store will be lit up." But as he tried to move, he tripped over more lights and fell into the huge pile of lights before him.

"Kirk!" Lorelai said with a pained look as Rory tried not to look, with the same uncomfortable expression that was on her mother's face.

"I'm fine!" Kirk exclaimed as he put his arm up to show that he was okay. 

"Are you sure?" Lorelai said as she bit her lip. From the looks of it, Kirk was far from being okay and with his stellar history with various gadgetry, she secretly hoped that Taylor had hired a professional. A real professional.

"Everything's just peachy." Kirk insisted as he made an okay sign with his outstretched arm. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay." Lorelai exclaimed, still wondering if they should walk away just yet.

"If you need anything, just holler okay?" Rory added. "We'll be in Luke's."

"Okay!" Kirk shouted from the twinkle light pile.

As they entered Luke's, Rory whispered to Lorelai. "I wonder what Luke thinks of the carnival."

"I'll ask." Lorelai said with a twinkle in her eye. "Oh Luke!"

Luke walked out from the kitchen as he saw her approaching. "Oh God." He just knew what was coming.

As Rory found them a table, Lorelai sat at a stool and proceeded to enjoy in her favourite pastime: pestering Luke. "So what do you think of the carnival?" she asked innocently.

"Don't remind me." Luke said as he shook his head at the spectacle outside. "Look at it! It's a complete eyesore not to mention Taylor has gone completely berserk about it."

"But carnivals are fun!" Lorelai insisted as she sat there recounting it all. "The rides, the cotton candy, the games. Come on! Didn't you just love them when you were a kid?"

"I don't know. I mean I could play that games fine but I've always hated clowns." Luke replied.

"Clowns are found in a circus, not a carnival." Lorelai pointed out.

"Same difference. Anyways, I always got nauseous on the rides." Luke explained as he continued to wipe the counter. "That's not the point."

"What is the point then?" Lorelai asked.

"That Taylor could put on this charade in the first place." Luke said. "I should have stopped him at the soda shop but no. Everybody had to have ice cream and candy and so he got his stupid shop and I'm his landlord. Not only that, he conned everybody to believe in this stupid carnival idea was good for the town when in reality, it just serves as publicity for Taylor to take over this town. Today it's carnivals, tomorrow the town is renamed Taylorville. It's propaganda, I'm telling you, PROPAGANDA!"

"Hey calm down, backwards cap man." Lorelai exclaimed. "Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?"

"I blame you, you know." Luke said as he scowled at her.

"For your crappy mood?" Lorelai scoffed.

"You should have backed me up when Taylor wanted the soda shop." Luke explained, looking at Rory as well. "But no, you just had to have your ice cream."

"But we love our ice cream." Lorelai replied in an innocent falsetto. "Ice cream with a cherry on top, if you please."

"Please." Luke said with a scoff. "Don't you realize this is just another one of Taylor's conspiracies? Who knows? Maybe he's planning to drug the town with his stupid ice creams and sweets."

"Paranoid much?" Lorelai exclaimed as she looked at him skeptically.

"Well laugh all you want now." Luke warned her. "When you come back asking me for help when you're chocking on a poisoned sour ball don't say I didn't warn you."

"Ooh!" Lorelai exclaimed as she backed away from the table, back of her hand on her head, pretending to be a southern belle. "Save me Luke! Save me!"

"Very funny." Luke replied sarcastically as he walked into the kitchen. 

As Lorelai settled herself onto a chair, the chime on the door rung as Clark came through the door.

"Hey!" Rory exclaimed as she smiled widely at his appearance.

"Hi." he replied as he pulled himself a chair.

"Hi Clark." Lorelai said as she watched him sit. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Not really." Clark admitted.

"Come with us to the carnival tonight." Lorelai exclaimed as she looked over to Rory. "I think Rory would really, really like you to be there." she couldn't help but tease Rory at that moment.  


"Mom! I think I can ask him myself." Rory interjected as she playfully swatted her mom. She then turned her attention to Clark. "So do you think you can come? It'll be really fun."

"Sure." Clark said with a smile. "That sounds great." As they sat there, Luke approached table, with a pad of paper.

"What do you guys want?" Luke asked.

"Hey Luke, this is Clark. Clark, Luke." Rory introduced them.

"You remember bike boy." Lorelai added.

"Hi." Clark said as he waved at him.

"Hey." Luke nodded as he turned to Clark. "Are you sure you want to sit with these two? Cause I should warn you, they are kind of crazy."

"Hey!" Lorelai said as she swatted Luke in the stomach.

"I'm just warning him." Luke insisted. "I mean, they seem normal now but once they get coffee into their system, WHAM! you're screwed."

"Wow you really know how to charm a woman." Lorelai noticed.

"Well I do what I can." Luke replied with a look as he waited for their order.

"We'll have burgers, fries and cokes." Lorelai said as she looked over at Clark. "What are you going to have Clark?" 

"I'll have the same." he replied as he looked up at Luke.

"Okay, coming right up." Luke replied as he walked away. Lorelai watched him go as she suddenly got off from her chair and followed him.

"You know I've haven't been a carnival in a really long time." Clark remarked as he thought back. 

"Really?" Rory replied. "We have at least two a year but it's never this big. The only reason why it's this huge is that Taylor, the man who owns Doose's Market, is opening a soda shop next door and he's really doing everything to promote it."

"Yeah, that is a lot for a soda shop." Clark said as he looked at her. "How does he manage it?"

"Oh he has his ways." Rory explains. "He just really is involved with the town. He practically plans all of the events here. Basically, if you're not involved in the town's activities, you are kind of a social pariah."

"Wow." Clark replied. "Smallville hardly has any real events. I can't imagine what would happen to a person who didn't join in."

"Just look at Luke." Rory said as she looked over at Luke. "He doesn't really go to any of them and he doesn't care. It's pretty much because he hates Taylor and everything he stands for so he tries to get a rise out of him. It's actually pretty amusing, especially at the town meetings."

"Town meetings?" Clark asked, the concept completely foreign to him. "I've never been to one of those either but they sound interesting."

"Best entertainment when you have nothing to do on a Saturday night." Rory insisted. 

As Luke busied himself with the orders, he couldn't shake Lorelai, who kept staring and smiling at him. "What now?"

"I was just thinking that maybe you'd want to come to the carnival." Lorelai suggested.

"Are you crazy? Join into one of the town love-ins?" he paused. "It's even a town event because it's just self-serving to Taylor anyways. No thanks."

"Oh come on! What else are you going to?" Lorelai asked. "Sit here and watch fishing. Empty ketchup bottles? I mean yes it's Taylor's event and yes it does advertise the soda shop but carnivals are fun! I'll even save you a seat with me on the ferris wheel. I've got first dibs."

Luke looked at her skeptically, not knowing whether to yell or smile. "I'll think about it."

"Thinking's good." Lorelai said with satisfaction. "See? you don't have to be a grump all the time."

"Well I didn't say yes." Luke explained.

"But you didn't say no." Lorelai pointed out.

"But I didn't say yes."

"but you didn't say no."

"okay, I'm walking away." Luke said with a sigh as he retreated into kitchen.

"Well...." Lorelai blurted out. "I'm going to get you to that carnival if it's the last thing I do!"

****

Lex watched as Lana pummeled her fists hard into the punching bag. She just kept going at it, refusing to let up. As he held the punching bag, he could feel the full force of her anger as she channeled it into the bag.

"Okay, I don't want to know who you are trying to imagine but I'm really feeling sorry for them now." Lex remarked as he could see the expression on her face. 

"I'm just a little frustrated, that's all." Lana replied simply as she kept her fists up, putting her body into each punch just as Lex had taught her.

"Was it another rough day at work Lana?" Lex asked as he looked over at her.

"Today was fine, at least work wise." Lana replied. "Maybe it's confusion...I don't know."

"You're not telling me something here." Lex said as he felt the impact of another one of his punches. "I mean you haven't really said anything much ever since you came home. Just tell me Lana."

"I'm sorry." Lana apologized. "It's just that after you left this morning, Clark called the house and I answered the phone."

"Clark called?" Lex said, a little surprised. "Why didn't you tell me about it before?"

"I guess I've just been processing it in my mind." Lana explained. "I was just surprised to hear from him, like he was when he heard me on the other end. Why didn't you tell him I was staying here?"

"I don't know." Lex admitted as he shrugged, not knowing what to say. "I just didn't want him to get upset."

"And me living here would make him upset?" Lana asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean we've talked but I haven't told him much." Lex said with a sigh. "I haven't even had a chance to really tell him about Helen."

"He doesn't know about the accident? That you went missing? That we thought you were dead?" Lana asked.

"Well not remembering the last two months does that to you." Lex replied. "What could he have been doing this whole time?"

"I don't even want to think about it." Lana said as she shook her head.

"I'm guessing you guys didn't really have a good conversation." Lex pointed out as he walked around the bag to stand closer to her.

"I don't know...it was like everything came back." Lana explained. "I was asking all the questions and he didn't have any answers. It's like I hated him with every fiber of my being but all I want to do is have him home. It's just so exhausting to love and hate a person at the same time. I just wish I could just forget about him and go on with my life, you know? But even now, I can't stop worrying about him."

"Well I still worry about him too, especially since he's living up there all alone." Lex replied. " I mean, when you really care about someone, as hard as you try, you can't forget about them." he paused as he took as he took a breath. "Are we okay, Lana?"

"Yeah, it's not you." Lana assured him. "I just wish this was less complicated, you know? Clark and I keep going in circles and circles, avoiding the inevitable when it's staring at us in the face."

"Sometimes all we can do is stop running and face the truth." Lex replied trying to give her some solace.

"I know..." Lana said and then she smiled. "At any rate, I think I realize now how much he needed to get away." she sighed. "He seems happy. I don't know what it is but he sounded like he was free."

"I'm glad he's finding himself." Lex said as he looked at her. "The question is: are you happy?"

"I am." Lana confided. "I'm happy when I'm with you."

****

"Attention, people attention please!" Taylor cried out as he looked over the crowd, but people kept chattering on in their respective groups.

"Does anyone listen to him?" Clark asked as he looked over at Rory.

"No, not really." Rory admitted as she giggled. 

"Don't worry, it's just funny seeing him get angry." Lorelai added as she smiled with Rory.

"Especially when he's wearing that costume." Rory laughed as tried not to completely lose control. Dressed in his old-fashioned red stripped jacket, bow-tie and top hat, he looked more like the master of ceremonies at a circus. A jester. Certainly a very silly looking man.

Clark just looked at Rory appreciatively as she continued to laugh with Lorelai. Rory was always pretty but as she wore a light blue halter top with her blue jean shorts, she looked really beautiful in the night lights. As she turned her head, she caught him watching her.

"Hey." Rory said with a smile. 

Clark smiled back as he bent his head and whispered into her ear. "I know I haven't said anything yet but you really great tonight."

she smiled widely at the compliment as she turned her head and whispered. "You look nice too." Dressed in a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans, she couldn't help but notice how cute he looked, especially when he smiled in that adorable way. As they kept looking at each other, the spell was only broken when they were startled by the angry sound of Taylor's voice.

"PEOPLE! PLEASE!" He yelled out in his loudest voice into the microphone. Suddenly everyone became quiet. "Thank you. I'd just like to welcome you all to Stars Hollow's annual summer carnival as well as the grand opening of Taylor's Old-Fashioned Soda Shoppe which is located right besi..."

"Taylor! Taylor!" Babette cried out from within the crowd. "Just get to the point!"

"It's not like everyone doesn't know where your shop is." Andrew added.

"On the contrary, I'm just clarifying for those of us who are new here." Taylor explained as he pointed out Clark from the stage. "Like that young man right there."

Clark just stood there, waving at everyone, completely embarrassed that he was singled out from the crowd.

"Hubba hubba." Miss Patty sighed a little too loudly as she stood next to Taylor on the stage. "Hello honey!" She said with a smile as she waved at him. 

Clark just grinned awkwardly as he waved back at her, with everyone snickering and giggling in the background.

"Focus people, focus!" Taylor tried to divert the crowd attention's back at him. It was bad enough that he had to come traipsing into town on that heathen of a vehicle but having him be the talk of the town was taking it too far. "As I was saying Taylor's Old-Fashioned Soda Shoppe is located across the street from here, right next to Luke's Diner." As he pointed towards the store, everyone turned to see a darkened store. The crowd just stood in anticipation but nothing happened.

Taylor, clearly embarassed looked around for Kirk. "Kirk! Turn on the lights please!"

"Where is Kirk anyways?" Lorelai looked around amongst them.

"I think he's up there." Rory pointed over at the roof of the store as Kirk was busy fiddling with the lights.

"Kirk, you told me it was all going to be by remote!" Taylor exclaimed as he pulled at his collar. "Don't worry folks, the lights will be on shortly...hopefully."

"It was supposed to work Taylor." Kirk explained as he walked slowly on the ledge of the roof, struggling to find the loose connections. "I tested it all this afternoon."

"Kirk be careful!" Lorelai exclaimed as she watched Kirk teeter and struggling to keep his balance on the roof. She ran, along with Clark and Rory towards the building.

"Just one more lig..." Kirk exclaimed but somehow he missed a step as he walked backwards and the crowd gasped and screamed as Kirk fell back off the roof. Clark, sensing the fall, sped up quickly towards the building. The world fell into slow motion as he watched Kirk fall slowly to the ground and Clark stood right underneath him to catch him in his arms.

"Oh God, oh God, I'm dead aren't I?" Kirk said in a panic as he kept his eyes shut tightly.

"Kirk! Kirk! You're not dead." Lorelai insisted as she walked towards them as Clark carefully put Kirk to his feet. "Clark saved you! I don't know how but he did!"

The townsfolk rushed towards the scene as if they couldn't believe their eyes. There he was, Kirk, without a scratch on him.

Kirk just looked around at all the faces looking at him, smiled weakly as he suddenly rolled his head back to faint, his legs giving out from under him, but Clark's steady arms caught him again. "Whoa." Clark said Kirk looked bewildered and confused as regained consciousness. "Are you okay?"

The crowd looked on in utter silence and amazement as Kirk looked towards Clark, still steadying him. He knew what he should say but the words wasn't coming. 

"You saved me." Kirk uttered finally.

"It was nothing." Clark replied modestly.

"It wasn't nothing. That was amazing." Rory said with a bright smile.

"You saved my life." Kirk repeated. "I was about to tumble to my death and you rescued me." Kirk said as he stood straight up now with his hands on Clark's shoulders.

Clark didn't know what to say. He had saved countless lives and he never thought he needed any thanks. He was always there at the right moment and did what any person in his place would do: Step in and help.

"You're like my hero, man." Kirk suddenly exclaimed as he pulled Clark towards him to give him a hug. Clark, slightly surprised, at especially how tightly Kirk was holding onto him, just hugged back as the crowd went up in applause.

Clark just smiled politely at the crowd as the people started to swarm around them, utterly amazed and grateful for his heroic efforts. But what was on his mind was the fact Kirk was still hugging him.

"Kirk, I think you can let go now." Clark whispered as Kirk finally realized that he was holding on a bit too long.

"Oh, sorry." Kirk said apologetically as Clark slowly backed away. 

"It's okay." Clark smiled as he looked towards Rory. She just walked closer to him and reached for his hand. She noticed that he was blushing a lot while everyone kept looking on. She knew he didn't want to be the center of attention just by the way that he squeezed her hand. 

"Kirk," Clark whispered. "Are the lights working yet?"

"Oh!" Kirk suddenly remembered, as he grabbed for the remote in the inside of his workman's outfit. He pulled it out and pressed the button. Suddenly the soda shoppe went up in lights and the crowd gasped in delight at the beautiful lights, relaying their attention towards the store again.

Clark let out a little sigh of relief as he turned around to look at the store like the rest of the townsfolk and turned towards Rory, who just smiled at him.

****

"Lana?" Lex called out as he walked down the halls of the mansion. It was one thing that he hated about living in such a large house. He could never find anyone. It was fine when you're living alone but in any other case, it's a nightmare. He had searched her bedroom, and the kitchen but she was nowhere to be found. As he walked into the library of the mansion, he wondered if she might be here. 

Sure enough, he looked up to the second floor of the library and there she was, sitting on the floor in one of the aisles, nose deep in a book.

"Lana!" he cried out with a smile as she jerked, startled by his voice.

"Lex!" She said as she shooked her head and looked down towards him. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry." he said as he began to walk up the staircase towards her. "I was calling for you all over the mansion. Just wondering if you wanted dinner yet."

"Oh I'm fine." Lana said with a shrug. "I was just reading this book. I just caught up in reading it, I wasn't noticing anything."

"I know." Lex replied as he walked towards her and moved down to sit next to her. "I've seen how you get when you're reading. What are you reading by the way?"

"_Tess of the D'Urbervilles." _Lana replied as she flipped the cover so that Lex could see. "It's pretty good so far. But I guess you would know since you own all the books here."

"I haven't read it." Lex admitted as he took the book from here and admired the back cover and front. "This belonged to my mother. She said it was one of her favourites but I never actually got around to reading it."

"Really?" Lana said. "I guess I can't blame you. You have so many books here. I don't know how long it would take me to read all of them."

"Well I have read most of them." Lex exclaimed. "There's just a few that I haven't gotten around to. Like this one. So it's good, is it?" he smiled. "You probably would have gotten along well with my mom."

"I would like to think so." Lana said as she looked at him as he handed her the book back. "She sounds so great." She sighed as she looked towards the hardbound novel. "Just needed to escape for awhile. Not think. But of course I choose another story about doomed romances. I really don't know why."

"Well, as far as classics go, most of them are tragic love stories. The good ones always are, isn't it?" Lex remarked.

"Yeah." Lana admitted as looked away and then back again. "Lex?"

"Hmm?" Lex said as he gazed at her.

"I know this sounds repetitive but I still wish that Clark was coming home." Lana said finally.

"I know you do." Lex replied.

"I just don't understand why he can't come home." Lana said. "I thought once I finally heard his voice and had a chance to ask, I would get some answers but I still don't get it."

"Maybe he just wants to take a break from being Clark Kent." Lex suggested. "I mean, I think we're all guilty of wanting to be in another person's shoes. And after all he's been through with his mother losing the baby...I don't really blame him for wanting to leave." as he said those words, he wondered if he should have said it.

"I know...a part of me doesn't blame me either." Lana admitted. "But then everything was going so well between us and then he left..."she paused. "He wanted me to go with him."

"Really?" Lex said as he stared at her surprisingly. "Why didn't you go with him?"

"I couldn't leave my life." Lana explained. "As much as I loved him, as much as I needed him and wanted him in my life, I couldn't give up everything for him...sometimes I wonder if I should have..."

"Well if you didn't feel right about it, then it wasn't the right choice." Lex replied.

"Or maybe I just didn't love him enough to make that choice. Shouldn't you give up everything for the one you love?" Lana asked.

"Well, sometimes you do and sometimes you don't. It doesn't mean that you didn't love him. You guys were only together for such a short time." Lex explained. "You can't expect yourself to drop everything for Clark."

"But I know he would have dropped everything for me, or at least he would have before." Lana exclaimed. "What does that say about me?"

"Nothing." Lex assured her. "It's just that Clark has always been in love with you. You've only just found out how you felt about him. There's a difference."

"Or maybe I'll never love him as much as he loved me." Lana exclaimed with a sigh. "Ugh, I hate thinking about this...maybe it should have been me leaving instead of Clark."

"You're going to be okay." Lex said as he put his arm around her. "Love always tends to suck sometimes."

"I just wish I knew what he was doing right now." Lana said as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Well if it'll make you feel better, I'm going to pay him a visit soon to see how he's doing." Lex said, hoping the news will comfort her.

"Really?" Lana said in a hopeful tone. "I'm glad...maybe you can get him to come home."

"I just thought that I should see how he's coping and maybe when I finally see him, I'll tell him about Helen and the accident."

"I can't believe you haven't told him about it." Land said as she shook her head.

"I know, I know. He'll know soon enough. It's not exactly the type of news you tell someone over the phone." Lex said rationally.

"Yeah I guess." Lana said as she continued to lean her head against him as she picked up her book again. "Lex?" her eyes looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Clark still loves me?"

"Of course he does. Why would you ask?"

"I knows this might sound silly but...I can't help but think that there's something, someone keeping him from coming home...crazy isn't it?"

"Maybe. Don't worry about it." Lex said with a sigh as he hugged her slightly with the arm that was around her and kissed the top of her head. "So, tell about me about the book..." as he held up the book for her and smiled down at her. 

CHECK OUT PART 2 


	8. The world is just a stage part 2

Title: Letting Go 

Feedback: Yes please. 

Summary: (a _Smallville/Gilmore Girls_ crossover) When Clark runs away from Smallville, where does he go? In a weird twist of fate, he finds himself in Stars Hollow, where Lorelai and Rory have just returned from Europe. What starts out as a coincidence slowly becomes a summer that they will never forget. 

Rating: PG-13/R 

Pairings: Clark/Rory, with Lex/Lana and Lorelai/Dean 

Spoilers: Everything up to end of season 2 of _Smallville_ and end of season 3 of _Gilmore Girls. _For those of you who are unfamiliar with either show, here's the breakdown: Clark runs away from Smallville after his alien father calls out to him and everything in his life had turned to a disaster. Despite his love for Lana, he still leaves without any explanation (along with his red kryptonite ring which turns him into bad Clark), breaking her heart. Lex, on the other hand, just got married but his wife supposedly tries to kill him and the season ends as his plane is crashing into the ocean. In Stars Hollow, Rory has just graduated and is about to go on the trip to Europe with Lorelai but she isn't as happy as she should be because Jess inexplicably left her to go to LA, while Dean, her other ex-boyfriend has just announced his engagement to Lindsay. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from _Gilmore Girls _or_ Smallville. _

PART VII CONTINUED

"How did you do it?" Rory asked him as she looked up at him. "How did you catch Kirk like that?"

"I don't know. Just lucky I guess." Clark said with a shrug, trying to make it sound as simple as possible. He didn't want for her to make a big deal out of it. He came here because it seemed like a place where he never had to use his powers. A place where he'd feel normal. And definitely saving Kirk was not what he had in mind when it came to normal things.

"Really lucky." Rory exclaimed. "I can't imagine what would have happened if you weren't there to catch him." But as she looked at his expression, she could see that he was uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to dwell but it's not everyday that something like that happens in Stars Hollow...we don't have to talk about it anymore if you don't want to."

"It's okay, it's just that I don't want everyone to think that it was a really big thing. I just did what anyone would done." Clark said simply.

"Well I definitely couldn't run like that." Rory said as she made a face. "Just terrible. Anyways, I promise. I won't talk about it anymore. " As she held onto his arm as they walked, suddenly she could see Lane and Dave coming up towards them from a distance.

"Lane!" Rory exclaimed as she ran towards her best friend to hug her.

"Hi!" Lane said as she fiercely hugged her back.

"Where were you?" Rory asked as she pulled back.

"We were kind of held up at the house for a bit while mama talked to Dave." Lane explained. "Something about the synoptic gospels or something...I don't remember."

"Hey, it was very educational." Dave replied as he teased Lane. "Anyways, at least I got permission to accompany you to the carnival right? It's still a score in my book."  


"I know, I know." Lane replied as she was more interested in who was standing behind Rory. "Well Rory," as she nudged her. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Clark, this is my best friend Lane and her boyfriend Dave." She pointed at them as Dave gave a quick wave and Lane couldn't stop smiling. "And guys, this is Clark."

"Hey man." Dave exclaimed as he shook Clark's hand. 

"Hi." Lane managed to say as she tried to mask her excitement over meeting him. 

"Hi." Clark replied back. It was kinda nice to meet Rory's friends.

"So is it true that you saved Kirk's life?" Lane asked. "I mean that was all anyone was talking about as we got here."

"It was nothing." Clark replied. "He just kinda fell and I was there to help."

"From what I heard, Kirk fell from the roof." Dave exclaimed. " And you caught him. That's awesome, man! It's almost unbelievable except now that I look at you," remarking his muscular toned body. "maybe it's not so impossible. Do you like lift weights or something? Maybe eat four dozen eggs each morning? Cuz I do a little weight training and nothing." As he pointed to his skinny biceps.

"No, I just eat cereal mostly." Clark replied. "And I don't weigh train at all. Just mostly farm work."

"Yeah, he lives on a farm." Rory explained. 

"Farm work, really? Well got to say, it's working wonders on you buddy." Dave exclaimed.

"Anyways, have you guys tried any of the rides, played at the booths at all?" Lane asked.

  
"No, we've just been walking around." Rory admitted.

"Well, why don't you guys go ahead and wait in line for the mini rollercoaster because I'd really want go on it. Rory?" Lane exclaimed.

"Yeah, that sounds cool." Rory agreed, as Clark and Dave walked ahead of them towards the rollercoaster as she and Lane doddled behind.

"Oh my gosh, Rory!" Lane whispered with glee as she linked her arm with Rory's. "He's gorgeous! I mean, I knew he was going to be good looking but I had no idea! Have you kissed him yet?"

"No! I told you already. We're just friends." Rory explained. "Anyways, he sort of has a girlfriend at home."

"Well from what you told me, they don't seem like they're a couple anymore." Lane replied. "I saw the way he was looking at you. He clearly likes you."

"It's not really that way with us. I don't know how to define but it's nice and I like it this way. It's simple and it's not complicated, which is such a refreshing change. You should know."

"I do, Rory." Lane said, thinking of the hell that Jess had put Rory through in the end. "I just like the way that he makes you happy. You look happy Rory."

"Well I am." Rory replied as she smiled at her as they walked on.

****

"I feel like we're going to real good friends." Lorelai exclaimed with a smile as she looked at the man selling the cotton candy and the candied apple. She was looking admiringly as the blue and pink cotton candy she held in her hand. It was twice the size of her head and the thought of it melting on the tip of her tongue made her mouth water. She must have it. She must have it now. She had already sampled the caramel corn and the candied apple. Now she could check off cotton candy off of her list and still there was a lot more to go.

"So how good a friend am I?" A voice whispered from behind her, startling her. As she looked back, she could see it was Dean, smiling slyly back at her.

"God, Dean!" Lorelai replied as she swatted him. "You startled me! Don't you know it's not good to sneak up on someone, especially if they are holding this in their hands." as she pointed to the fluffy blue and pink puff on a stick.

"It's like gold to you isn't it?" Dean said as he pulled off some from her stick and popped it into his mouth before Lorelai could protest. "I could never understand you and Rory's addiction to candy, amongst other things."

"Well we're very complicated people." Lorelai with a shrug. "We just like to mess with people's heads until they stop trying to figure us out."

"I'm very well aware of your strategies Lorelai." Dean exclaimed as he made a face at her. "Don't think that all that time spent hanging out at your house was for nothing. I've learned a thing or two about you."

"Oh really?" Lorelai said as she stared back at him. "So what do you know?"

"Well, I think you've been avoiding me all day because you still don't have an answer to my question and you're still avoiding me now, as you're probably trying to figure out the best escape route." Dean replied. "Am I right?"

"Maybe." Lorelai said as she bit her lip and scanned quickly at the people around them and there was no one in sight that could get her away from him.

"And maybe you're even more jittery and skittish than usual after our little K-I-S-S last night and you couldn't sleep cause you were thinking about me all night." Dean further explained as he looked cunningly at her, as he grabbed her hand. "I'm right about that too, right?"

"No!" Lorelai whispered furiously at him as she pulled her hand away from him. "And could you possibly talk any louder so that everyone can hear! Let's just say I don't want to be talking about THAT right now. I'm supposed to be having fun at a carnival, " she whispered even softer. "not the future of our relationship."

"Well if we talk about it now, then we can spend the rest of the night having fun, okay?" Dean suggested as he walked closer towards as she started to back away. "You can't avoid me all night."

"Just try me!" Lorelai yelled out as she ran away in the opposite direction.

****

"So what do you guys want to do next?" Lane asked as she walked hand in hand with Dave and Rory and Clark walked beside them. "The Ferris Wheel? Want to knock down bottles?"

"Lane, I don't think that I can compete with Clark in a throwing contest." Dave explained. "I mean, just look at him! His arms are ginormous, no offense man." As he looked at Clark.

"None taken." Clark said with a laugh.

"Well you would probably do better than me." Rory said as she looked over to Dave. "I can't throw anything."

"We all know that Rory." Lane said as Rory pretended to be offended. "Come on! It's fun!"

"But you're not the one trying to get a stuffed animal." Dave exclaimed. "It's just the honourable thing to get a prize for your girlfriend. That's the rules, okay?"  


"Well maybe I'll win a prize for you." Lane said as she looked at him adoringly.

"In that case, win me something big baby." Dave said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey guys," Rory exclaimed. "I think I found something better."

"Oh god yes!" Lane agreed as they walked quickly ahead. There sitting on a seat above a water tank was Kirk in a pair of fat goggles and swim trunks.

"Step right up Ladies and Gentlemen." Kirk declared as he sat proudly. "And try to dunk Kirk the Wonder. He has already fallen from a building unscathed but can he keep from plunging into this deep tank of water. Only time will tell."

"Hey Kirk." Rory replied as she tried to stiffle her laughter. "Has anyone dunk you yet?"

"Nope, not yet." Kirk said majestically. "I'm invincible I tell you, all thanks to my man Clark here."

"Well prepare to meet your doom Kirk because all of us are going to send you into the tank." Dave declared.

"Big words my friend." Kirk shrugged off his threats. "Just BRING. IT. ON."

They all just burst into laughter as Kirk remained unfazed. "What? What?"

"So who's going first?" Dave asked as he held the ball. 

"I think Rory should go first." Lane suggested.

"Come on Lane! I can't throw!" Rory protested.

"No Rory, it'd be fun." Clark said with encouragement.

"Rory, don't let Kirk psych you out." Dave said further. "You can do this."

She reluctantly took the ball from Dave's hands as she stood at the taped line and got ready to throw.

"Come on Rory, let's see how good you can throw." Kirk suggested.

She took a deep sigh and pulled her arm back and threw as hard as she could, as the ball barely made it to the target wall.

"Is that the best you can do?" Kirk exclaimed with a laugh. "Oh man, it's Christmas time already."

"I told you. I can't throw anything." Rory said with a defeated sigh. There was a reason why God gave her brains and no athletic skill whatsoever. It always seemed like a fair trade

"Hey come on Rory! Don't listen to Kirk." Lane said encouragingly as she gave Kirk a nasty look.

"Rory, try again." Clark said as he smiled at her.

She shook her head as she tried to aim better and at throw even harder this time. Although it finally did hit the wall, it still missed the bullseye.

"See? I suck!" Rory said self-depricatingly. 

"You can say that again!" Kirk said mockingly as he sat up high and mighty.

"Shut up Kirk!" Lane and Dave cried out simultatingly.

"This is hopeless! I'll never hit the target!" Rory said with a sigh as she looked at Clark.

"We just have to work on your technique okay?" Clark said as he grabbed the last ball and handed it to her. "Okay, focus on the target okay and aim."

"That's what I've been doing all this time and look! I barely hit it." Rory exclaimed.

Clark thought for a second as he came up with a plan.

"How about I stand by the wall? I'll stand by the target and you just have to aim for the bullseye next to me?" Clark suggested.

"How is that going to help?" Rory asked skeptically. I'm probably going to throw it your head and hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of the ball." Clark said assuringly. "I just thought I would be a better eye for you since the bullseye is so small. Just try it."

He walked over towards the wall as he stretched his arm towards the bullseye, showing Rory where to aim at.

"Hit it right here Rory." Clark gestured.

"Are you sure Clark? Maybe you should step out of the way. I might give you a concussion." Rory exclaimed with worry.

"I trust you." Clark replied as he smiled at her. "Just aim and throw it."

"Go Rory!" Lane and Dave cheered on.

Rory took another deep breath as she stared at the target, closed her eyes for a second and threw it as hard as she could. The ball flew and Clark could see it going in slow motion towards the bullseye. The way he could judge from his eyes, the ball would just barely miss the target, hitting it a little too high. Following his own plan he waited as the ball almost hit the wall as he swiftly stretched his arm out in a deft quick motion, too quick for any human eye to see, hitting the bullseye as the ball hit the wall above his fist. Just as the ball hit, Kirk's seat dropped as he fell instantly into the tank.

"You did it Rory!" Lane cried out happily.

Rory just stood there in shock as Clark ran towards her and held her up in his arms and swung her around as he hugged her.

"I told you that you could it." Clark said proudly as he carefully put her down.

"It was a total fluke, I tell you!" Kirk exclaimed as he spat some water he swallowed and struggled to get onto his seat again.

"Really?" Rory said with a face. She picked up the ball again, aimed and hit the bullseye perfectly sending Kirk down into the tank again. She grinned widely at Clark, who just looked surprisingly at her, but equally proud that she had hit the target on her own, without his help. "Okay, that was a fluke."

"No it wasn't a fluke." Clark assured her. "You're just amazing." he grinned widely back.

****

Lorelai stood from afar between two game booths, watching afar as she watched Clark hug Rory again and couldn't help but smile. Not only at Kirk getting dunked twice but because of how happy Rory looked right now. It's been so long since she'd been able to laugh and smile without Lorelai being by her side. They had so much fun in Europe but then they had always clicked as mother and daughter and despite everything, they always had the power to make each other laugh. However, Lorelai also knew the gloomy cloud that had still loomed over Rory's head ever since Jess had disappeared. Rory could pretend all she wanted but Lorelai knew that Jess leaving hit her so hard. It made her so angry sometimes thinking about it. Just the thought of Rory being this heartbroken by a boy a second time made he want to hunt Jess down and pummel him. However, those thoughts quickly dispelled as she looked at Rory now. Clark seemed to be good for her. And he is a nice boy, despite all of her typical motherly instincts when it came to boys. She just couldn't help but wonder how long it would last. 

Her mind started to focus back to the here and now and she reminded herself why she was sneaking around like this instead of running towards Rory right now. She had managed to avoid Dean for a while now, despite his efforts to back her into a corner. There was no way that she was going to be outsmarted by an 18 year old, no matter how cute he was. As she began to walk out from her hiding spot, Lorelai began to smile as she saw the person walking by.

"Luke!" Lorelai exclaimed as she walked next to him. "I didn't think you'd come out. What made you change your mind?"

"Well I had heard all the commotion from Kirk's fall that I came outside to see and since I was already outside, I thought I'd check it out. Look around. NOT participate mind you." Luke clarified as he scowled at her. "Once again, I blame this entirely on you."

"Like that's anything new." Lorelai scoffed. "That threat means nothing now." She looked over at Luke. "So what do you think?"

"Despite the fact that I hate everything associated with this event, it seems to make everyone else happy so who can argue against that." Luke said in defeat and then whispered. "And it wasn't too shabby seeing Kirk get dunked twice by Rory."

"I know." Lorelai replied gleefully as she thought back. "That was good."

"Now if Taylor would only get into the tank, I would get him good." Luke said a little too enthusiastically.

"I would pay to see that!" Lorelai agreed happily. But her expression started to change as she saw Dean walking towards them. "Luke, come on!" She quickly pulled him away.

"What the hell?" Luke demanded as he was being pulled forcefully by Lorelai to God knows where.

Lorelai moved quickly towards the ferris wheel as she quickly bulldozed through the line of people. "Hey, excuse me! Coming through!" Lorelai hollered as she continued to drag Luke along with her.

"What are you doing?" Luke yelled as he began to get grumpier while watching the other people in line get upset as they moved towards the front of the line.

"Didn't I tell you I wanted to go on the ferris wheel with you?" Lorelai explained as she handed the ferris wheel operator her tickets and jerked Luke in one swift motion towards the last empty cab available.

"I told you I didn't do rides!" Luke said clearly. "And what about all those people?"

"They don't mind." Lorelai said as she quickly dismissed the pissed off crowd. "Anyways, you told me you'd think about it."

"I wasn't serious!" Luke said as she pushed him into his seat and she sat down beside him. "I was just trying to get you to leave me alone!"

"Well too bad." Lorelai said with a smile. "Don't worry, you're going to like this." She quickly look down at the crowd as the ferris wheel moved up and she could see Dean standing amongst the crowd, giving her a smirk. She just smirked back.

"I hate you, you know." Luke said moodily as he looked towards her right now.

"You don't mean that." Lorelai exclaimed she playfully nudged him with her shoulder. "Look! this is fun!"

"Yeah, being forced against your will to get into a ferris wheel is real fun." Luke said. "And what is the point of a ferris wheel anyways? All it does is go up and down. It doesn't do anything."

"Haven't you ever been on a ferris wheel in high school?" Lorelai said. "It's the perfect opportunity for a guy to make a move on a girl or vice versa. So what do you say? You want to go at it, lover boy?" she exclaimed as she playfully batted her eyelashes.

Luke just paused for a moment, shaking his head at her, wondering if she was really serious about it. For a split second there, he had considered it but went back to his grumpy self. "No thanks, really."

"Oh come on Luke." Lorelai urged him. "You don't have to be grumpy all the time. This is fun."

Luke let out a sigh and knew there was some truth in what she said. "It's not you. I'm not really mad at you."

"Really? Cause most of the time I think I piss you off." Lorelai said.

"You DO piss me off most of the time but the reason why I am in a bad mood now isn't because of you." Luke said as he paused. "It's just Nicole and this whole breakup thing."

"Nicole huh?" Lorelai said with a sympathetic tone.

"I guess it's because she's been the first woman I've dated since Rachel and given my track record, it might be a long while until someone else can come along that I can be interested in, you know."

"I know." Lorelai said, understanding that feeling. "Sometimes I feel the same way, you know after Max and Christopher."  


"So when are we going to get it right?" Luke asked as he looked at her.

"Beats me. I'm still figuring out myself." Lorelai said with a sigh.

"Do you know what I miss most about Nicole? Or being with a woman in general?" Luke said suddenly. "Just being comfortable with a person. Having someone be there and feeling complete ease. You know what I mean?"

"I do." Lorelai said with a smile. "The kisses aren't bad either."

"Yeah." Luke said with a laugh. "Lorelai?"  


"Yeah?" 

"This isn't bad either."

She smiled as she slowly lowered her head to lean on his shoulder. Luke looked down and smiled slightly as they remained in a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride.

****

"So what did you think?" Lana asked as closed the book. 

Lex let out a sigh he wiped both of his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "I guess you can't say that it had the happiest of endings."

"Yeah, Tess being arrested by the police in the end is really happy." 

"At least she knew that Angel still loved her and they had time together in the end."

"I know, but it still doesn't seem quite fair you know? Even if it's fiction." Lana said with a sigh. "Tess was ashamed for a rape that she didn't cause and it cost her true love, her life."

"Can't you take comfort in the fact that she found the love of her life, even if their time together was short. Some people aren't quite as lucky as she was." Lex rationalized.

"I guess, but is it really worth it going through all of that for love? Sometimes it just seems better not to feel at all, then you'd never get hurt." Lana said.

"I know. Sometimes I feel like that too." Lex said with a sigh. "But don't be afraid to get hurt because someday all the hurt you feel now will be worth it." He stretched up his arms and yawned. "Anyways, do you think we can call it a night? I think we've had enough angst for today."

"Yeah, I'm tired too." Lana said with a brave smile and laughed. "But I can't move."

"How come?" Lex said with an amused look on his face as he poked her on her side.

"My feet and legs are totally numb!" Lana answered as she looked at him. "Sitting here for so long, I've lost all feeling in my feet."

"Well serves you right for sitting here when we could have been on the couch this whole time." Lex said with a laugh.

"You should have said something." Lana said. "Hey, why aren't your feet numb?"

"Well I was waiting for you to say something." Lex said. "About my feet, they were numb like an hour ago but they are fine now. Try wiggling your toes."

"Ow! I can't!" she whined slightly.

"Okay, okay." Lex said as he moved to face her. "Let me try this."

He moved closer towards her feet as he carefully massaged her feet and her calves. "Are you getting the feel back into your legs now?"

"Kinda, but I hate the prickly feeling you get as you're getting back." Lana as she propped herself up with her hands and arms holding her steady. She tried to make herself look as casual as possible so that she wouldn't have to think about how weird this situation was: Lex Luthor, sitting across from her, holding her feet in his hands.

Lex looked down at her bare feet and admired her toes, all carefully painted with a champagne coloured nail polish. Her feet were so small in his hands and her legs were so smooth and soft against his fingers. "You have really pretty feet."

"Yeah sure." Lana replied. "Ugh, I hate my feet. Actually I hate feet in general. They are so unappealing."

"No really." Lex insisted. "I have seen a lot of feet and yours are quite nice."

"Oh really?" Lana said in smirk.

"It's true." Lex said matter of factly. "Your toes are nice and evenly spaced and you have a nice arch." As he said this, he lightly stroked the back of her left foot in his hand, tracing the arch. Lana jerked back as the sensation tickled.

"Lex!" Lana exclaimed.

"You're ticklish?" Lex said in amusement. "So if I did this." he held the other foot in other hand and stroked it, with even more pressure than the first time. Her leg jerked back as Lana giggled even more loudly this time.

"Come on Lex!" Lana said laughingly.

Lex just smiled as he moved closer towards her and then proceeded to tickle her sides. Lana just pushed his hands away as she laughed. Lex grinned as he heard her laugh. It was so nice to hear her laugh again. She didn't laugh very often and these days, she had no cause to but the sound of it made him feel good inside. After a few minutes, he slowly stopped as she sat up and brushed the hair away from her face. Now he sat quite close to her as their faces were inches away from each other. Lex smiled as he looked up into her face, who was trying to catch her breath. He then carefully brushed a few more strands of hair from her forehead. He closed his eyes as he lowered his head as their foreheads touched. 

Lana's eyes were shut too as she listened to the sound of them both breathing. Although her heart rate had gone down and her breathing had steadied, she could feel her heart quicken as she could feel how close they were to each other and she could feel his breathing against her cheeks, his lips almost touching her skin.

Lex felt the temperature in his body rise as he finally realize how close they really were to each other. Their noses were touch for a bit as his hand rested against the back of her neck. Soon her cheek was slightly against his and he could feel her lips move towards him as if she was waiting in anticipation. His heart beated so fast in that moment as part of him wished that they could remain in this dream-like state forever. Just sitting in silence, listening to the sound of each of them breathing in and out. His breathing became more and more laboured and heavy and he knew hers was too. Seconds felt like hours as her head turned and her lips were barely going to touch his. But as her lips moved towards him, he quickly realized the reality of what was about to happen and shifted his head away.

The warm air between them began to fade away as the spell broke. His lips moved away from hers and suddenly she felt cold. Her eyes opened as his head moved away from hers. She didn't know what was happening but all that she longed for was to feel warm again.

Lex didn't want to think about it. He knew how close it came to happening. His lips against hers. Him kissing her and Lana kissing back. No. He couldn't think about that. She was his best friend's girl. She belonged to Clark. Not only that, but he was about to commit a felony. How could he be so weak? He could hardly look at her as he slowly got up to his feet. But he felt guilty as well because he could see that she was as confused as he was. All he could do was put out his hand so that he could help her up onto her feet.

As she got onto her feet, she wanted to say something. Anything. The once beautiful silence between them was now becoming increasingly uncomfortable and weird. One of them must have to say something. It can't just be left like this. All she could see was the back of his head. She silently wished that he would somehow turn his head and look at her again. 

"Do you still want have something to eat?" Lex finally uttered. His head was still turned away but he finally turned towards her. "There's still that dinner that we haven't eaten."

"I'm not hungry." Lana replied as she quickly tried to read the expression on his face, but she couldn't read his face at all. 

"Me either." Lex said as he tried to lighten up the mood. "I'm just going to go to bed."

"Me too." Lana said as she continued to try to read the signs on his face. Is it going to end like this? Are they just going to go to sleep without even saying anything about it? No. She had to ask. "Lex, about..."

"It's okay." Lex said reassuring as he began to walk down the staircase. "Everything's fine between us."

"But..."

"No buts. Just try to get some rest okay?" Lex said with a small smile as he looked up at her. "Good night."

"Good night." Lana whispered as she looked at him walking away, wondering if maybe she had ruined everything between them.

****

"You really liked that Strawberry ride didn't you?" Clark said as he walked next to Rory. 

"Yeah." Rory admitted as she looked at him. "I've always loved that ride the most as a kid. I love going round and round. Whenever my mom and I ever saw a carnival, it was always the first ride I look for. It's kinda like the flying teacups at Disney World but I have yet to go there."

"Me too." Clark said as they walked. "This is probably the farthest I've ever been from home. My folks and I never really did take that many trips. Usually it would only be to Metropolis. That was about the extent of my travelling experience till now."

"Wow. I've never really did much travelling with my mom either except for this trip to Europe. But I love to travel." Rory said with a smile. "Hopefully when I get out of college, I'll be able to travel a lot. Maybe I'll be able to finally see Disney World."

"Maybe we could both go together." Clark suggested. "Since we both have never been."

"That's definitely a possibility." Rory said as she grinned. "So what did you think of Lane and Dave?"  
  
"They're cool." Clark replied. "It's nice to see two people so happy together. They are really in love."

"I know. I'm jealous of them sometimes." Rory admitted.

"Me too. They are one of the lucky ones." Clark said.

"You think that one day we'll ever be that lucky?" Rory asked.

"I hope so." Clark replied.

"Well I don't know about me but maybe you still have a chance with Lana." Rory remarked.

"I wouldn't say that." Clark said with a sigh. "I talked to her this morning."

"Really?" Rory said, clearly interested. "What did you say?"

"That I was sorry for all the hurt I put her through." Clark explained. "That I wish that things were different between us."

"And what did she say?" Rory asked, trying not to pry. 

"She was hurt and kept asking me questions that I couldn't answered. She just sounded so upset."

"As she should be."

"But I think she's going to okay. She's staying at my best friend's house for now." Clark said. 

"So what is going to happen between you two?" Rory asked.

"I don't know." Clark admitted. "I just know that as much I want have things work out between us, I know that I can't be that guy for her. That guy she needs."

"But you love her." Rory remarked as she turned towards him, walking backwards. "You can't give up on her now."

"I think sometimes love isn't enough." Clark said. "Not for me and Lana anyways. I mean, there always going to be a part of me that knows that she could never love me as much as I love her. And she deserves to have someone who she can love wholeheartedly and who loves her back in the same way. Does that make sense to you?"

"Kinda. I always thought in the back of my mind that I loved Jess more than he loved me. I mean if he really loved me, he wouldn't have done what he did. Now I think I tried to love enough for the both of us but it wasn't enough to save our relationship." Rory said as she paused for a moment. "If you decide to let Lana go, do it the right way, okay? Don't leave her hanging. Tell her the truth. That's the least you can do."

He just nodded as he watched her walked slightly ahead of him. Just the sight of her made him smile.

"So where do you want to go now?"

"I don't know. Let's just keep walking. I really don't feel like going home just yet, do you?" Rory asked. There was just something about him that she couldn't quite pinpoint that made her feel at ease and content at the same time. 

"No, but all I have to look forward to is an empty house." Clark remarked. "What about you? Isn't your mom expecting you?"

"Not really...maybe kinda but I still want to keep walking." Rory admitted. "Anyways, I hardly saw her. She's probably not even home yet. So, are you up for it?" She gave him a look as she put her hand out.

"Sure." Clark replied as he took her hand and they walked on.

****

Lorelai sighed in satisfaction as she began to walk towards her house. She had managed to avoid Dean for practically the whole night. It was a feat pretty hard to accomplish but she had succeeded in her goal and part of herself was proud even if no one else would be able to share in the joy of her accomplishment. But before she could really celebrate, a hand came out of nowhere to drag her away from the sidewalk into the darkened alley way beside the Chat Club.

"What the hell?" Lorelai asked she backed into the wall. "Dean!"

"I told you that you couldn't avoid me all night." Dean replied as he looked her with a smirk on his face. "I have to say it was some quick thinking there by the ferris wheel."

"I'm proud of that one myself too." Lorelai said with a smile but then she quickly went back to being annoyed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get home."

"You haven't answered my question." Dean said as he grabbed onto one of her wrists.

"What question?" Lorelai pretended not to remember.

"Oh you can't play dumb with me." Dean replied as he shook his head, not believing that she would resort to her usual antics. "Come on. I know you've been thinking about it or you wouldn't have tried so hard to hide from me."

"Come on Dean, someone might see us." Lorelai remarked as she tried to break free from his grasp.

"No one is going to see it us." Dean said. "We're in the alley way of the Chat Club. It's not usually known to be a real crowd heavy area."

"Says you." Lorelai said.

"Just give an answer Lorelai. Yes or no." Dean exclaimed as he rolled his eyes at her.

Lorelai bit her lip as she looked at him. _Why does he have to look so good in the dark? _she asked herself. "I don't know." she blurted suddenly.

He looked at questionably as he tried to grasp what she was trying to say.

"This is just crazy Dean. I mean me and you, it's just...ugh...I can't...spend the rest of the summer sneaking around with you...it makes no sense and then I look at you and God, why did you have to kiss me again?"

"Finally, you admitted it.!" Dean said with a sigh of relief.

"Hey mister, I might have admitted it but you had no right to wake me up in the middle of the night to kiss me!" Lorelai remarked in anger.

"I just wanted to show you what you would be missing." Dean replied as he moved closer to her. "Just like I'm going to show you again, right now..." He moved his body into towards so that there was little space between them and her back was against the wall. His head tilted towards as his lips was right by her ear. "Don't you want to give this a chance?" he whispered seductively to her as she shivered.

His hand softly touched her hips towards her waist while the other rested on the wall.

"Maybe I do." Lorelai said weakly as her hand inexplicably went to reach for his shirt and pulled him closer. She knew it was wrong but it also felt so right. _Oh God, _she thought to herself. _There is no turning back now._

"Tell me that you want me." Dean whispered further, wondering where he was getting the nerve to do this. "I mean, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." He moved his head back so that he could see her eyes, her whole face. He needed for her to really want this. To want this as much as he wanted it.

She stood there for a moment, silent, looking at this beautiful face looking right back at her. He was giving her a way out. A chance to run and pretend that none of this had ever happened. She took a deep breath and whispered back. " I want this. I want you." Although she whispered, she made sure that each syllable resonated clearly. There would be no mistake.

Dean smiled widely as he realized her decision. "You sure?" he whispered as he grazed his hand around the contours of her face. 

Lorelai smiled devlishly back as she put her hand on his face and nodded. "I'm sure. Now just shut up and kiss me." 

TO BE CONTINUED. 


	9. All I want to feel tonight

Title: Letting Go 

Feedback: Yes please. 

Summary: (a _Smallville/Gilmore Girls_ crossover) When Clark runs away from Smallville, where does he go? In a weird twist of fate, he finds himself in Stars Hollow, where Lorelai and Rory have just returned from Europe. What starts out as a coincidence slowly becomes a summer that they will never forget. 

Rating: PG-13/R 

Pairings: Clark/Rory, with Lex/Lana and Lorelai/Dean 

Spoilers: Everything up to end of season 2 of _Smallville_ and end of season 3 of _Gilmore Girls. _For those of you who are unfamiliar with either show, here's the breakdown: Clark runs away from Smallville after his alien father calls out to him and everything in his life had turned to a disaster. Despite his love for Lana, he still leaves without any explanation (along with his red kryptonite ring which turns him into bad Clark), breaking her heart. Lex, on the other hand, just got married but his wife supposedly tries to kill him and the season ends as his plane is crashing into the ocean. In Stars Hollow, Rory has just graduated and is about to go on the trip to Europe with Lorelai but she isn't as happy as she should be because Jess inexplicably left her to go to LA, while Dean, her other ex-boyfriend has just announced his engagement to Lindsay. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from _Gilmore Girls _or_ Smallville. _

_****_

PART VIII - All I want to feel tonight

"You two are unusually quiet tonight." Emily remarked as she looked on at Lorelai and Rory. "What is going on with you two?"

Rory look over at Lorelai with a panicked look as Lorelai stared back. _Don't blow it_, she thought to herself. If she could reach her leg under the table, she would kick her. She just couldn't believe that she had raised a daughter who didn't know the meaning of subtle. They had done this before. Bigger bites, that is what she said. But here she was, practically shoving her food down her throat, making her mother become more suspicious of them by the minute.

"Nothing, nothing." Lorelai replied quickly. "The dinner's great mom."

"Yeah, this lasagna is really really good grandma." Rory added. 

"I can see that." Emily observed as she looked onto her plate. "You've practically cleaned off your plate. Rose, our new cook, must be doing wonders. You must have another piece."

"No thank you grandma." Rory replied as she tried to smile. 

"Oh nonsense." Emily replied as she stood up. "That can't be enough for you. I know how much you and your mother can consume in a meal. I'll just go and bring out the casserole."

"Now tell me again why you decided fired the last maid?" Lorelai asked as she looked on. This would usually the time where Emily would holler towards the kitchen to beckon another meek and scared girl with her orders.

"She was very incompetent." Emily rationalized. "And she kept staring at me. I am certain that there was something severely wrong with her. But it's alright, I can go and fetch the lasagna. It will only take a minute."

As she left the room, Lorelai sunk down into her chair and stretched her foot far enough to nudge Rory in the shin.

"Ow! What was that for?" Rory demanded.

"Subtle much?" Lorelai whispered as she settled back into her chair. "You were shoveling lasagna like there is no tomorrow and now she's gone to get us seconds!"

"I'm sorry! I just panicked." Rory admitted.

"I told you. Bigger bites." Lorelai explained. "Now how are we ever going get out of here?"

"Okay, I know that I'm going to see Clark tonight." Rory observed. "But what are you in such a hurry to leave? Do you have a date that I don't know about?"

"No." Lorelai said with a shrug, trying not to reveal anything else. "I just don't want to be left here with my mother. Why do you get to skip out early and not me? You have to take mommy with you."

"Calm down." Rory whispered. "She'll hear us."

Emily suddenly came out towards the dining room, holding the lasagna dish with an oven mitt. "Hear what?"

"Nothing mom. Just a little girl talk." Lorelai said with smile.

"Really?" Emily said as she sat back down into her chair. "Can't I join in? Your father is away on business again and it's always so nice to have you two all to myself especially since you both have been gone for two months." Ever since Rory's graduation, she hadn't liked the way how things were settled between her and Lorelai. She never would have admitted it to herself but she had missed the way that they were together. They were by no means perfect but at least they felt more like a mother and a daughter than they have in a long time. Unfortunately, ever since Richard had given her that money and they had gotten into that wretched fight, their relationship had taken two steps back. But now, seeing her here with Rory when she had no obligation to show up, it made her feel that maybe things could go back to the way they were.

"It wasn't much mom." Lorelai explained, trying to come up with a legitimate backstory. "We were just talking about..."

"...the carnival." Rory finished her mother's thought. "You remember grandma? I told you about the carnival that Stars Hollow was having."

"Oh yes." Emily said, remembering their conversation earlier in the week. "It was last night wasn't it? Did you have fun?" 

Rory nodded as she looked at her grandmother and remembering it all. His eyes. His smile. Laughing. Giggling. Strong arms. Sweaty palms. It was perfect. "It was great." Rory said with a smile.

"How about you Lorelai? How was your night?" Emily asked as she turned towards her daughter. 

Lorelai bit her lip as she thought back, not knowing what to say. What could she say? His eyes. His lips. Lips kissing the nape of her neck, among other things. Hands. Hands going through her hair, his hair. Sighs. Sweat. Or she could say: "I made out with Dean in backseat of his car. How was yours?"

Instead she smiled politely. "It was fine mom. So what did you do last night."

"Oh I just had a meeting with the DAR." Emily replied as she remembered something. "Which reminds me of the most peculiar news. It was all that everyone could talk about."

"What grandma?" Rory asked.

"Do you know that house on Chestnut? The Luthor residence?" Emily said.

"What?" Rory asked, confused.

"It's that house that a few blocks away. You know with those amazing rose bushes." Lorelai clarified. "That great big house on the hill with the fountain."

"Oh yeah. We always drive by that street on our way here." Rory said as she remembered.

"So what about it mom?" Lorelai said as she took another bite of lasagna.

"Well for about 15 years now, ever since Lillian Luthor passed away, the house has remained unoccupied." Emily explained.

"Really? I didn't know." Lorelai said in surprise. "I always thought that another family had moved in. The rose bushes and the landscape look the same to me. Someone must be taking care of them."

"The Luthors have kept it up ever since her death with gardeners and other people coming in and out to take care of the estate but no one has lived in it," Emily replied. "Until now."

"So who has moved in?" Rory asked.

"No one knows." Emily said with great enthusiasm. "That is the mystery. All anyone knows is that a young man moved in this week. And now everyone is dying to know who he is. My guess is that it's just another one of Lionel Luthor's illegitimate children that he is hiding away."

"Count on Emily Gilmore to be in the know how about the latest society gossip." Lorelai declared as she rolled her eyes.

"There has always been plenty of rumours that Lex Luthor might not be the only heir to the Luthor fortune." Emily replied plainly. "Especially after he was declared dead."

"What? When did that happen?" Lorelai asked, in shock. This is what happens when you don't bother to read the news or watch it. It was probably big news but she hadn't noticed anything about it during their trip to Europe or when they got home. 

"Well from what I've heard, on the night when they were flying for their honeymoon, the plane crashed. Everyone on the plane were declared dead until they found Lex on a deserted island. Supposedly, his wife poisoned him and jumped out of the plane, leaving Lex there as the plane crashed. Luckily they found Lex and saved him."

"Wow." Rory replied, overwhelmed by the tale. "That is a crazy story. Makes me feel kind of glad that I'm not married. I can't believe there are people in this world who would do something like that. Attempted murder."

"I know honey." Lorelai said with a sigh. "Crazy rich people. So what about the mystery guy? Has anyone talked to him yet?"

"Well no one ever has a chance. He is hardly ever there." Emily explained. "From what people have seen, he comes and goes at inexplicable hours. It's very hard to tell if he's ever home or not."

"And he's only been living here for a week?" Lorelai said. "I had no idea how creepy people were around here. I'm glad that I don't live here anymore."

"Very funny Lorelai." Emily replied as she went back to eating her dinner.

As Lorelai looked over at Rory, she could see her getting worried that they might not get out of here in time. She went through her mind for something that she could use for an excuse, but nothing could come to mind. 

"You're waiting to see when dinner is finished right?" Emily finally asked, baffling Lorelai and Rory.

"No!" Lorelai scoffed. "We were just..."

"You didn't think that I hadn't noticed the way the both of you were trying to hurry dinner." Emily said. "Just because I don't say anything doesn't mean I don't know."

"Rory's the one who has a date, not me!" Lorelai declared as she pointed at her daughter, ratting her daughter out.

"Hey!" Rory cried out, feeling betrayed. 

"And you don't want to go as much as she does?" Emily said knowingly.

"Well that's beside the point." Lorelai said. "She's the one with the date. Punish her!"

Emily turned to face Rory.

"Rory, when does your date start?" Emily asked.

"At 8. And it's not really a date. I just promised a friend that we'd hang out." Rory explained.

"Well as you know, you promised that you'd have dinner here once a week in exchange for your tuition at Yale. Therefore, as long as you finish dessert, you may go." Emily answered.

"Mom..." Lorelai asked innocently. "Can I..."

"Yes, you can leave too." Emily replied with a sight as she looked back at Rory. "Now finish your dinner or you'll be late."

Rory smiled as she proceeded to chew quickly.

****

Lana sat quietly as she watched Lex walk from the closet and back, laying out various clothing onto the bed. Sometimes she would carefully fold the clothes that he had already decided on and then neatly put them in the travel luggage nearby.

"What do you think of this shirt?" Lex asked as he put the blue shirt up against him so that Lana could give an honest opinion.

She looked at it and smiled. It was one of her favourite shirts. "I like it."

"Good." Lex declared as he pulled it off of its hanger and laid it on the bed with the pile of clothing that was building there.

"How long will you be gone?" Lana asked finally.

"I'm not sure." Lex said hesitantly. "I'll probably stay as long as Clark wants me to be there."

He looked over at her and could see the sad expression on her face. "I won't be gone long."

"I guess when you told me last night that you'd be visiting Clark sometime, I didn't realize that you'd go tonight." Lana said as she laid her hands in her lap, not looking up to meet his gaze.

"It will be okay Lana." Lex replied softly. "I've asked Chloe if she'd like to come over tonight and stay with you while I'm gone. If you want to, of course."

"That would be nice." Lana smiled slightly, as she picked up one of his pants to refold them.

Lex smiled back as he threw a plastic ziplock bag containing his toiletries.

"It's because of last night." Lana said finally. "I shouldn't have..."

"There's isn't anything be sorry for." Lex replied with a sigh as he began to throw the rest of the items into the suitcase. "Nothing happened."

"Something must have happened or else you wouldn't be going." Lana declared.

"Lana..." Lex exclaimed as he sat down beside her. "I'm just going to see how he's doing. To see if he's okay." he looked over at her as she still refused to look at him in the eye. "Look at me Lana."

Lana slowly turned towards him, revealing her tearstained face.

"Don't cry." Lex whispered as he wiped away some of her tears with his thumb. "There's nothing to cry about. If anything, it's my fault. I was trying to make you happy and now you're crying."

"I just don't want to ruin things between us." Lana exclaimed. "Everything was going so well and then last night when that happened...I...I just don't want to lose you."

"Who says anything about losing?" Lex said as he took her hand. "You're not losing me. Not ever. But what almost happened shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have let it happen. I just feel like I was taking advantage of you considering..."

"You didn't do anything wrong." Lana protested.

"Well, I promise it won't happen again." Lex said as he squeezed her hand. 

"Okay." Lana replied, not knowing what to make of it.

"Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?" Lex asked as one of his maids came in to take his luggage to the car. "You can call my cell anytime you want. If you ever need anything."

"I'll be fine." Lana said with a sigh as she wiped her face with her free hand. "Just make sure that Clark is okay. Tell him...tell him I said hi..." she paused trying to find the words. "Tell him to come home soon."

"I will." Lex said, as he smiled bravely for her. Lex let out a heavy sigh as he took one more look at her and stood up to his feet. As he began to walk away from her, Lana still kept holding onto his hand. He shook his head and sighed again as he slowly pulled away, as each finger broke apart from her grasp.

He looked back at her and smiled. Lana, in turn, tried to smile bravely for him as he turned and walked away, leaving her alone in silence.

****

"Oh God! That was a long night." Lorelai said with the a sigh as she turned the corner towards their house.

"I know! I didn't think she was going to let us leave." Rory said in agreement but then her mood started to lighten as she saw Clark in the distance, sitting on the steps of her porch. 

"I guess I know now what to get you for your birthday." Lorelai exclaimed as she saw Clark as well. "But I don't think I can find a big enough box for him."

Rory just smiled knowingly as Lorelai stopped the car. Rory quickly opened the passenger door of the car as she tried to rush towards the house.

"I'm sorry Clark. Were you waiting long?" Rory asked he came closer to him and hugged him.

"Not really. "Clark replied he shook his head and hugged back, breathing her in.

"I really didn't think that dinner was going to take that long." Rory explained as she pulled back. "It's just that my grandma insisted that we finish dinner."

"And you can't say no to Emily Gilmore." Lorelai explained further as she approached them and patted Rory's head. "At least Rory can't say no to her."

"It's fine, really." Clark replied as he smiled. "At least you have grandparents that you are close to. I don't even really see my grandparents. It's mostly just me and my parents. I don't know, it just seems nice that you go see them every week. You're lucky."

"I know." Rory answered as she thought about it. Yes, her grandparents could be a little strange and drive Lorelai crazy but she adored them." Anyways, I'll just go change really quickly before we go, okay?"

"Why? You look really nice." Clark said admiringly as he looked her over. Dressed in a white flowered dress and a light blue cardigan over top, he thought she never looked as beautiful as she did now. Even her hair, adorned with silver barrettes, seemed to shine in the night sky.

"Really?" Rory asked. "But I feel so overdressed compared to you." she looked him over. He looked so nice dressed in blue jeans, a light blue t-shirt and a leather jacket but it made her feel weird not wearing something as casual as he was.

"Don't worry about it." Clark said as he shrugged off her comment. "I never really dress up anyways. I just think you look really pretty."

Rory smiled bashfully at his compliment as Lorelai looked on, trying not to roll her eyes. "Okay, I'm going to go into the house now. You guys have fun okay?" She kissed Rory on the cheek as she walked over to Clark and pat him on the shoulder. "Bye Clark."

"Bye Lorelai." Clark replied as he smiled. 

Rory looked on as she could see Lorelai mouth something behind his back. "NO MOTORCYCLES!" Rory frowned as she tried to get her to walk into the house. Finally, Lorelai winked and left the two of them alone.

"So where are we going?" Rory asked as she looked on.

"I kinda want it to be a surprise." Clark replied. "I mean it's not really a big deal but it just sounds more mysterious that way."

"Okay." Rory nodded as they walked towards the driveway.

"Here." Clark exclaimed as he presented her with a helmet.

"Thanks." Rory replied as she took it from him.

It had been a long time since she'd been on the back of a motorcycle. Rory couldn't help but loook apprehensive as Clark sat onto the motorcycle, waiting for her to join him. Finally, with all the courage that she could muster, she jumped onto the seat behind him and put on the helmet.

Clark smiled as he looked back at her while she settled in, with her arms around his waist. "Just hold on tight." He asked.

Rory nodded as she gripped on tighter.

"Just relax." Clark said soothingly. "Do you trust me?"

"I do trust you." Rory replied as she rested her head onto his back. 

"Then everything is going to be okay." Clark answered as he started the engine and they left like dust in the wind, without a single care in the world. They were free. 

****

Lorelai took a big sigh of relief as she closed the door. Even though things were getting somewhat better between her and her parents, she couldn't help but still think that the best part of the week was the moment she entered her house after a dinner at the Gilmores. Maybe it was a reflex action that went back to when she was still a teenager and she was in misery underneath their roof or something. As she leaned against the door, just being in silence, even without Rory by her side, there was a sense of content. Or maybe utter glee. She oftens confuses them both. Nonetheless, dinner was done with and she had the house all to herself and almost nothing could top that.

Before she could even drop her keys onto the table, arms came from behind her and pulled her back. For a split second, she felt panic but she could sense the fingers that explored her waist and knew that touch. She slapped his arms as his head nestled close to hers. "Dean, Rory could have seen you!"

"No she wouldn't." Dean insisted as he whispered in her ear and he pulled her even closer to him. 

"How do you know?" Lorelai asked she turned her head slightly. "I mean, imagine your red face if you had grabbed the wrong Gilmore. I'm just warning you pal."

"No, I grabbed the right one." Dean said with a chuckle. "Anyways, I saw you through the windows and I saw Rory go off with Clark so I was pretty safe."

"I don't even want to ask how you even got into the house." Lorelai said as she shook her head.

"Well I've got skills you've never seen." Dean replied as he hugged her tightly as he motioned her towards the darkened living room. "I don't just change water bottles and fix cars, you know."

"Really?" Lorelai said as she turned around to face him. "It doesn't quite fit your boy next door image, does it?"

"I'm full of surprises." Dean said with a devilish smile. "Just you wait. I'm going to prove to you how much of a bad boy I can be." With one swift motion, he held unto her as he motioned her to fall back onto the couch.

Lorelai laughed as she heard his words. Dean. Bad boy? It was almost like an oxymoron. "Bad boy? Okay, I might have thought that when I first met you. You know, the beautiful boy with the motorcycle who came storming into town but I don't know Dean. I think I'm going to need proof." she smiled suggestively as she ran her fingers through his brown locks as his face was inches from her face.

"You need proof?" Dean said as he laid on top of her, facing the challenge. "How about this?" He bent his head down as he kissed her deeply, his tongue slowly darting out to reach her.

She kissed with the same amount of fervor but she wanted more. She needed more. "Umm..." she sighed with delight. "I don't know..."

He kissed her again, delving deeper as his tongue now massaged against hers. She could feel her heart beat so fast as he held her face in his hands, stroking her hair as he managed to have her out of breath. 

She relented. "Okay, maybe you have a bit of the bad boy in you." Lorelai said with a sweet sigh. "But don't lose all the boy next door qualities. It's part of your charm. It's kinda sexy, I think."

"Sexy huh?" Dean replied as he put some of her hair behind her ears. "I can live with that." He looked her over as he looked at her pretty light yellow spaghetti strapped top with pink flowers and a matching skirt. He fingered the lacing that trimmed the v-necked neckline that almost went down to her breasts. Her hair was in an updo, almost like a bun but some of the hairs were out of place as he smoothed them away. "You look beautiful, you know that?"

Lorelai smiled as she looked at his white polo shirt and khaki pants. It was so preppy but it looked adorable on him. "You don't look half bad yourself." She lightly stroked his back as one of her legs wrapped around his. "Why do you have to look so adorable?"

"Part of my charm, I guess." he shugged with a smile as he lightly traced his index finger around her bare, smooth shoulders towards the hollow of her neck. He liked feeling her shiver against his touch and loved it even more that now she had her hand up his shirt, touching his bare skin as well. He felt goosebumps. She felt goosebumps. And they both loved every single slow second of it. "Hey, how come you were so late? I felt like I waiting forever for you."

"Two words. Emily Gilmore. She practically dragged on dinner on purpose." Lorelai explained as she remembered. "She almost wasn't going to let me go."

"Why not?" Dean asked he watched her.

"Well I couldn't exactly tell her that I was rushing home to be with you could I?" Lorelai said as he touched his chin. "Rory had her date with Clark as an excuse and I had nothing."

"Well your mom can be intense. " Dean agreed, remembering the dreadful first impression he had with her when he took Rory to her dance. " But I think she warmed up to me in the end."

"Hey, don't puff yourself up about that." Lorelai said with a scoff. "I don't think that you'd be in good graces if she found out the types of things you did with her daughter."

"What types of things?" Dean asked slyly as his hand began to explore under her shirt, touching her flat tummy.

"If you play your cards right, you'll find that out won't you?" Lorelai replied with a knowing smile. It was fun having the upper hand. She had known where this evening would go the moment he laid his hands on her in the hall but she wasn't giving her game away. Better off leaving him in suspense, waiting for more.

"Did I ever thank you for last night?" Dean said he kissed her neck towards the top of her breasts. He lift his head up as his face drew near hers so that she could not mistake his words. "I can't believe you said yes." he whispered. "You were driving me so crazy last night, chasing you around. You playing hard to get as usual. But at the end of the night, it was worth waiting for."

"I can't believe I said yes either." Lorelai sighed as she stroked the back of his neck. I definitely didn't think that 48 hours ago that I would have ended up making out with you on this couch, not to mention the backseat of your car." Even though they hadn't slept together last night, the memory of his intense kisses were still in the back of her head. If she could concentrate right now, she could still feel his lips against her from last night. 

"I wanted you so badly." Dean admitted. "I want you real bad now. You wouldn't believe how much."

"I have a good idea of how much." Lorelai said as she looked at his short locks. Although he had grown out his hair for the last couple years, she really loved his hair shorter. "I can kinda feel it if you know what I'm saying." She winked, pointing at the bulge against her body. Dean immediately became flustered, not expecting that. "Down boy."

"Sorry." Dean exclaimed, trying to calm himself. "I just can't help but feel excited when I'm around you."

"It's alright." Lorelai said with a giggle. "It's still early. We don't have to rush things." she began to prop herself up with her arms. "I know. Just think unsexy thoughts."

Dean looked at her, not convinced. "Kinda hard don't you think? I mean with you looking like that and us being here like this."

Lorelai smiled at his compliment. "You just can't help yourself can you? Well who could blame you." She laughed. "You just need to pace yourself. Patience is a virtue, my friend."

"I'll try, but I'm not promising anything." Dean said as he helped her sink back into the couch. 

"Fair enough." Lorelai replied as she lifted her head up to kiss him softly.

****

"I can't believe it." Rory said with a sigh as she removed her helmet. The house that she had always seen from a distance. The one with the beautiful rose bushes. Her and her mother couldn't plant anything if they tried. Even keeping a plant alive in their house was barely possible. So when she saw other people's plants in their front yard, she slightly envied them. That wasn't the only thing. This was the first time she had ever seen purple roses. Beautiful lavender roses, overflowing everwhere, with immaculate grass and a pretty little fountain in the middle of the courtyard.

"Yeah, I've never seen a house like this in my life." Clark replied as he stood beside her, and helped her off the motorcycle.

"It's not that." she said as she walked slowly towards the mansion. "My grandmother was talking all through dinner about a person moving into the Luthor estate and I didn't realize it was you."

"Oh? Really?" Clark replied. "How does she know?"  


"She lives nearby and anything that happens here, the whole neighbourhood knows. They are very current." Rory said as she looked at the flowers. "I should have known. I mean when you kept mentioning Lex, it never clicked in my mind that you were talking about Lex Luthor. That you're best friends with Lex Luthor, one of the most richest men in the world."

"Kinda weird isn't it?" Clark said. "For most people, they really don't understand how we could be friends, nevertheless best friends. I guess what most people see in him is his father's legacy. They don't really see the real Lex Luthor."

"I've never really been curious about the Luthors." Rory replied. "I just know what my grandfather tells me about them. That Lionel Luthor is a ruthless businessman who is known for hostile takeovers of companies. Other than that, I don't really know anything."

"Well Lex moved to Smallville two years ago when his father wanted him to oversee the Luthorcorp plant in town. He's had a hard life and had to prove himself to a lot of people, including my father, that he is not anything like Lionel. I don't know, maybe it's because I've never had any siblings but he's like an older brother to me. We just look out for each other."

"I understand that." Rory replied as she looked at him. "I never had any siblings either until my half-sister Georgia was born this last year and that doesn't really count because I don't get to see her much. However my mom and I are sometimes more like sisters than mother and daughter, especially at my grandmother's house."

"Maybe I'll get to meet your grandmother someday." Clark said as he opened the door. "Do you think she'll like me?"

"I'd like to think so." Rory replied with a smile. "My grandparents can be weird and overbearing sometimes but they really do mean well."

"That's cool." Clark exclaimed as he sat down on the couch in the living room. 

"So when was the last time you saw Lex?" Rory asked.

"The day before Lex got married actually." Clark explained. "I still regret not being at his wedding. You should have seen Lex. I've never seen him more happy than when he was when he was with Helen."

"Really?" Rory replied as her eyes looked down. Did he know about Lex? Did he know what happened?

"What?" Clark asked, looking at the expression on her face.

"Nothing." Rory replied. "I was kinda wondering who he ended up marrying. Is she an actress, model or something?"  


"A doctor." Clark explained. "She's really nice. I'm glad Lex found her, that they found each other. Kind of makes me have hope again, you know? For true love."

"True love, huh?" Rory said with a smile. "Do you really believe in it?"

"I want to believe in it." Clark said with a sigh. "Sometimes when I'm alone in my loft in the barn, looking up at the stars, it just seems possible you know? For the longest time I really thought what me and Lana had was true love but look how that turned out. But even with all of that, I just can't stop myself from holding onto that idea you know? What about you?"

"I think about it sometimes." Rory replied. "I kinda hope for it too."

"Some people think if you just wait for it, it will come." Clark said. "But how long to you wait? Does everybody find it? I see what my parents have and they are so lucky to have each other. I know a lot people aren't as lucky as them. I always wonder if I'd ever be as lucky as my parents are."

"I know what you mean." Rory replied. "I think of my parents and how perfect they are for each other but they can never seem to get it together. Maybe they're the unlucky ones or maybe they weren't meant to be. I don't know. I'm just glad that they're happy, even if they're apart."

"Your mother always seems happy." Clark observed. "I've seen anybody who has as much energy as she does."

"I know. Most people think that." Rory said with a laugh. "She always manages to have fun in everything she does. It's great. Sometimes it feels as if she can go overboard but we always laugh. She is definitely the best mom ever."

"That's the way I feel about my mom." Clark says. "I mean she's not as energetic and crazy like your mom but she's so comforting and knows exactly what to say. I miss her."

"You should give her a call." Rory suggested. "I called my mom everyday when I went to Washington D.C. last summer. I know it sounds childish but it really helped. It was probably the first time we've ever been apart."

"It doesn't sound childish. It sounds nice." Clark said with a sigh. "Maybe I will."

"Just call them. I know they miss you as much as you miss them." Rory said as she took his hand. "Now come on. You have to take me on a tour of this house. It's beautiful."

She pulled him up as he smiled.

"Okay." Clark said. "But I don't really know much about this house either. I usually just sleep on the couch."

"Well let's just look around. Come on." Rory said as she pulled him towards the stairs.

****

"You almost kissed Lex?" Chloe repeated, as she sat cross-legged on the bed. She just looked at Lana, shaking her head, not knowing what to say.

"I don't know. Yes. No. Maybe?" Lana replied as she rubbed her forehead, trying to replay what had happened in her head like she had done a million times that day. "We were just joking around, and then he was leaning his head against mine. I could feel him breathing and we were just so still. I closed my eyes and I just thought he was going to kiss me. Maybe it was just my imagination. I don't know. I just know that the next moment he moved away from me and he didn't say a thing."

"He didn't say anything?" Chloe asked.

"I mean he was all casual, like nothing really happened but I could tell that he was feeling uncomfortable. Everything changed. The room just felt cold all of a sudden. I felt cold. And then, the next day he told me he was going to see Clark. Out of nowhere."

"So you think that he just decided to go see Clark because he's avoiding you?" Chloe asked, looking worried. 

"Things just got weird you know? I mean we were really getting along, living together. I just felt really close to him. We talked and it was really nice being with him. I never really knew how much of a comfort he has been for me until he left. Ever since Clark ran away, I was just feeling so empty inside, like something was missing but Lex just filled the void, you know?" Lana explained with a sigh. 

"I knew that you guys had gotten close but I didn't realize." Chloe said, surprised.

"I don't know what I feel." Lana replied as she fell back unto the bed. "You and I are close. You're like a sister to me, but with Lex. There are some times when I feel closer to him than I've ever been with anyone. Even Clark."

"Clark." Chloe said with a sigh. "The boy who has always been between us. Are you still in love with him?"

"I don't think I was ever really in love with him. Not really. I wanted to be in love with him. So much so because I wanted him to stay." Lana replied. "Are you still in love with him?"

"I think there will always be a part of me that loves him." Chloe explained. "He was my first love. I was in love with him for so long, I never really knew any other way. The sad part was that the way I felt about him was the way that he feels about you. But I'm okay. I'm not IN LOVE with him anymore. The moment he left, I knew that if he couldn't even make it work with you then there was no way it could work between us."

"What is it about love?" Lana asked as she looked at Chloe. "Why does it have to be so complicated?"

"I don't know." Chloe said with a sigh. "The whole thing is just confusing to me. But what about you and Lex? I have to say, I never really thought of you guys as a couple. He was always so much older compared to us. Mature. I mean a few months ago, he was getting married. For the second time! And both of his wives turned out to be evil."

"I know. I never thought of Lex that way. He was always my boss. Maybe a friend. That's it." Lana said. "We're not even a couple. I don't think we'll ever be. I'm just being crazy. Thinking too much about it. Me and Lex? It's crazy."

"I don't think it's crazy." Chloe clarified as she paused. "Well maybe but that's because I always thought that you'd end up with someone like Clark or Whitney. The perfect couple. Lex just seems like he's coming out of left field. But that's just me. Tell me. Before all of this happened, were you happy?"

"I was." Lana admitted. "Every second I'm with him, I'm happy. He doesn't make me miserable. And he's so honest with me. He never hides away and keeps secrets. I was always trying so hard to figure out what Clark was about but with Lex, it feels so easy. And even if it's hard, it's still less hard because I know that he's with me. He makes feel safe and just taken care of. Kinda stupid sounding right? It sounded so much better in my head."

"No, it's not stupid." Chloe insisted as she laid down next to her. "It kinda explains a lot. Maybe everything."

"It does?" Lana said questionably as she looked at Chloe. "Explain it to me because it doesn't make any sense to me. None of it does."

"It sounds to me like you're in love with Lex." Chloe said simply. "And take it from me. I'm always looking for the truth."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Lana said with a sigh as she rested her head against Chloe's shoulder as she comforted her.

****

"What are you doing?" Dean said as he furrowed his brow. 

"Playing a game." Lorelai replied seductively as she sat behind Dean. "Now hold still."

"Fine but I still think you're nuts." Dean said with a sigh as he waited as she tied a scarf around his eyes, blinding him temporarily. 

"And that's why you're crazy about me right?" Lorelai said with a giggle as she helped him to stand. 

"I guess." Dean admitted, trying not to smile. "Now tell me what is the point of this?"

"I told you. It's a game." Lorelai said as she stood in front as she his hands grabbed for her. "Come on Dean, not yet."

"What can I say? I can't help myself." Dean said as he pulled her closer to him.

"Hey, take it easy. The game hasn't even started yet." Lorelai said with a laugh, as Dean tried to search for her neck.

"So how do we play?" Dean said suggestively.

"It's kind of like a cat and mouse game." Lorelai replied.

"So I'm the cat chasing down the mouse?" Dean asked.

"I'm the cat." Lorelai said.

"But I'm supposed to find you right?"

"Right."

"So how does it make you the cat? The mouse doesn't chase the cat."

"The cat is smarter and I'm definitely smarter than you." Lorelai declared. "Anyways, I hate mice."

"How are you smarter than me? And don't say it's because you're older than me. That doesn't count." Dean protested.

"Well I wouldn't let you blindfold me so who's the fool now?"

"Good point." Dean said simply.

"Okay. Count to 10 and try to find me." Lorelai said with a smile as she kissed him softly on the mouth. She pulled away ever so slowly as he started to count. 

"10, 9, 8, 7..." Dean began.

Lorelai just stood back, watching helpless Dean, his arms flailing about, trying to find her in the empty air.

"6, 5, 4..."

She slowly walked around the sofa as he tried to keep quiet, listening to her noises.

"3, 2, 1." Dean ended, looking about and wondering where she could be.

She threw a pillow gently towards his direction, hitting his head. "Come and catch me."

"Ow." He said. "Hey! That was a cheap shot."

"Well it's my game so it's my rules." Lorelai insisted as she stood in front of him. Close enough for him to hear but not enough for him to touch her.

"Am I getting any warmer?" He asked as he knocked over the coffee table and then into the corner of the sofa.

"Warm, but not warm enough." she teased as got close but then moved swiftly away before he could trap her. "Come on. You know you're not going to catch me."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one running around like this." Dean exclaimed as he continued to grab through the air. 

"Are you saying that you want to give up?" Lorelai hollered from the kitchen as Dean followed behind, holding unto the walls to guide him.

"Say I get you. Do I get a prize?" Dean asked as he circled around the table, holding unto the edge. "Or are you my prize?"

"Dirty." Lorelai replied as she skipped ahead of him. 

"Dirty? You're the one with the dirty mind." Dean clarified as he followed her back into the living room. "Come on now. You've got to give me a fighting chance here."

"Okay." Lorelai relented as she gently caressed his face and leaned in close. "I'll give you a clue: Upstairs." Before he could grab unto her, she ran up the stairs with a laugh. 

Dean stumbled as he managed to crawl up each step. Lorelai laughed as she watched this long, tall creature, trying to pull himself up the stairs and guiding himself around using the wall.

He was trying to get a handle of this game. He used her voice, the way she laughed to guide him to her. But now he was using his nose. He could smell her scent, which lingered faintly in the air. He loved the way she smelled. He couldn't quite describe what perfume it was but she smelt of sweet soap. Just the feeling of being clean. Now he heard noises in the distance. She was walking in and out of a room. From what he could remember, there were only three rooms upstairs: the bathroom, the linen closet and her bedroom. The bathroom was always at the end of the hall while the linen closet was between it and the bedroom. Therefore, the first room must be her bedroom.

Suddenly she jumped into the hall as Dean's hands went flailing about, trying to grab ahold of her. A leg, an arm. Anything. Lorelai ran into the bedroom with Dean falling behind. She instinctively jumped onto the bed as he trailed, hitting the bed with a thump. Suddenly, Lorelai ran towards him, in a panic, wondering if something had happened. "Are you okay?" Instead he grabbed ahold, laughing along the way.

"You cheated." Lorelai protested. "I really thought you were hurt."

"But I won, didn't I?" Dean said with a laugh. "Anyways, I kinda think you wanted me to win."

"Maybe." Lorelai said suggestively as she pulled him up, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I did promise you a prize."  


"You did, didn't you?" Dean said as he propped himself up with his arms on the bed as Lorelai stood up. "So what do I get? And can I just take this off now?"

"Wait." Lorelai said as she fiddled around. "Just a second."

"What are you doing Lorelai?" Dean asked as he could hear noises of her throwing stuff around, looking for something he suppose.

"Nothing." Lorelai answered. "Just think of it as a little something to set the right mood. So to speak."

"What are talking about here?" Dean asked, now intrigued and interested.

"Wait for it."

Suddenly he could hear music playing in the background, as he could clearly hear Melissa Etheridge singing _I'm the only one_.

"You can take it off now."

Dean pulled it off in one swift motion as he stared in awe of what was in front of him. There Lorelai was standing in front of him, dancing to the beat of the song. He was about to stand up when Lorelai gently pushed him back, shaking her head, telling him not to move. All he could do was sit and watch.

_Please, baby can't you see my mind's a burnin' hell  
I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'  
My heart apart as well_

_Tonight you told me that you ache for something new  
And some other woman is lookin' like something  
That might be good for you_

She tossed her head around to the music, as she smiled seductively towards him. He watched intently as she pulled the pins from her and the elastic that held it together as her hair cascaded down her shoulder. Lorelai ran her hands through her, winking at him._  
  
Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you  
Nothing's wrong  
  
But I'm the only one who'll walk across  
The fire for you  
I'm the only one who'll drown in my  
Desire for you  
  
It's only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one_

She swayed her hips to the music as she ran her hands from her hips, up her waist, touching her breasts, her neck until she she stretched up high. She moved her hips more playfully as she reached for the zipper on the side of her top, pulling it apart. Suddenly she pulling the flowered top over her head, as it slipped off gently, revealing a sheer nude coloured bra. Dean bit his lip, delightfully wondering how sheer it could be. Before a thought could transpire through his head, she threw her top onto his head.

_Please, baby, can't you see, I'm trying to explain  
I've been here before, and I'm locking the door  
And I'm not going back again  
Her eyes and arms and skin won't make it go away  
You'll wake up tomorrow, and wrestle the sorrow  
That holds you down today_

She suddenly came closer to him, still sauntering her as she moved suggestively towards him. Lorelai then decided to sit on top of him, straddling him as he sat straight up, with her skirt on. She held unto his shoulders as she licked her lips seductively, her head moving, her foot keeping the beat of the song. She moved in as she kissed deeply, knowing well how much he wanted her, wrapping his hands around her bare back. 

_But I'm the only one who'll walk across  
The fire for you  
I'm the only one who'll drown in my  
Desire for you_

She moved her hands towards her hips as she pulled down the zipper on the side of her skirt. Then, she moved her hands back up to pull at his shirt. Dean was kissing her neck as she sighed in the moment, pulling his shirt up slowly. She could feel him clumsily reaching for the hooks of her bra, but she didn't say a word._  
  
It's only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one_

She reached for his lips again, sinking back into his kisses when she pulled back suddenly. She looked at him intensively as Dean held his arms up and she pulled the shirt off his head. Looking at his sweet innocent face looking back at her, she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled back, touching her hollow of her neck. If he could freeze this moment, he would. In his mind, she had never looked so beautiful. 

Lorelai put her arms around his neck pulling him close as they both were dying for another kiss. They both fell back onto the bed as their kisses became more intense. They both hunger but nothing could satisfy except for this. She pulled fiercefully at the waistband of his pants as pulled down her skirt. They could barely gasp for air as they both tried desperately to shake off the pants and skirt that constrained them. All that was left was him in his boxers and her in her matching panties and bra. 

Suddenly he pounced as he rolled them over. He was now on top, while Lorelai laid underneath. Their breathing became heavily and quick as Dean looked down on her. Even though she was much older than him, the twinkle in her and the shape of her smile disguised the difference between them. All he could see was this woman. This gorgeous woman smiling back at him, who caressed his skin, held him tight and made you groan in all the right places. She was dear perfection to him now and he must have her.

She looked up at him and intensity of his eyes. He didn't look afraid. More like unsure. Without a word she caressed his cheek and then played with the hairs that fell in front of his eyes.

"You're the first." he whispered softly to her. He wasn't sure why he had to say it but it just came out. He wanted to cringe because he had wanted her to think that this wasn't all new to him. But it was. He didn't know why he had waited. With Rory, he knew she wasn't ready. With Lindsay, it was him that wasn't ready. But now, everything was aligned and right. He knew this was right. He could tell from the way his heart leapt when he saw her. This was right. "I just wanted you to know just in case I'm..."

"Shh." Lorelai whispered back, putting her finger to his lips. Inside, she was surprised that she was his first. Part of her was scared. Her first time was a long time ago while his is right now. The importance of this situation now loomed over her head. She didn't want him to feel less than he should be. She didn't want him to feel awkward, even though she felt it too. Instead, she kissed him softly on his cheek, close to his ear. As she pulled back, she whispered: "It's okay."

He bent her head forward as she kissed his forehead gently and held his head in her hands. He looked so vulnerable looking down at her. "Dean, you know this is going to change everything."

"I know." he whispered back as he bent his head nearer to her face, almost touching her lips. "I can't wait." He dived in, letting everything go.

****

"That's the big Dipper." Clark exclaimed as he pointed up towards the sky. "And that's Cassiopeia." He and Rory were both lying on the grass, their heads touching as Clark laid in one direction and Rory in another.

"How come you know so much about stars?" Rory asked as he smiled at him.

"Well when I'm alone in the loft at the barn, you have this great view of all the stars." Clark explained. "It's even more clear at home. It also helps to have a telescope."

"That's really cool." Rory replied, thinking of him up all alone in a barn. "Do you ever feel lonely up there, all alone?"

"It's kind of lonely but also peaceful too. I just stand there and think or I look up at the stars." Clark said with a sigh. "They remind me of my parents. My birth parents. I wish that I knew who they really were and where I come from. I know pieces here and there but not much to really understand. It...it just can be really lonely not knowing any answers." 

"I'm sorry. It must be so hard always wondering where you came from." Rory answered, watching his sad expression. "But at least you have your adoptive parents. They seem really supportive."

"Yeah they are." He replied softly. He can't help but think that he had disappointed them somehow. Here he was, coming from God knows where and they were kind and loving enough to call him their son. And what thanks do they get? He ruins their lives.

"Close your eyes Clark." Rory said suddenly as she put her hands over his eyes.

"Rory!" Clark said with a laugh as he put his hand over hers, feeling how delicate and small they were compared to his. "What are you doing?"

"Come on Clark. I'm serious. Close your eyes." Rory exclaimed as she kept her hands over his eyes. She slowly started to pull away to see if his eyes were really shut. "Now imagine your future. What do you see?"

"I don't know." Clark replied, his eyes still shut. Ever since Jor-El had revealed himself to him, he had been afraid of looking into future, his destiny. Can't he have a normal life or is it inevitable that he'll doom the whole world? He could feel Rory waiting for his answer but he didn't know what he could possibly say that would make her understand. He had tried to explain to Lana how much he could hurt her but she didn't see it. He didn't want to do the same to Rory. "I guess I'm kinda of afraid about my future."

"What are you scared of?" Rory asked, seeing the pained look on face.

"I'm scared of the things to come. The things that I might do. The man I'll grow up to be." Clark replied, not knowing what to say. "Do you think I'll be a good man Rory?"

"I don't have any doubt about it." Rory replied, tilting her head towards him as she gently ran her fingers through his dark locks. "You're kind hearted and thoughtful. Those things are innate in you. You can't help but be a good man. You are a good man now."

"Do you think?" Clark asked, unsure. "Sometimes I feel like there's this dark side. This dark place that I keep hidden from everyone, including you. I'm afraid of it but I can feel it calling for me. The voice calls but I try to ignore it. But it keeps getting louder and I'm scared that it might win."

"Everyone has a dark side." Rory explained. "It's a part of us but it doesn't define everything about us. You're a good person. If anything happens to your family or friends, I have a feeling you'd do anything to protect them. I mean you ran away from home thinking that you'd hurt them but you haven't." She ran her fingers through his hair as she turned her head closer to him, as she whispered on. "You have a good heart. I'm sure of it."

"I wish that I could be as sure as you are about me." Clark said with a sigh. "Rory, do you believe in destiny?"

"I don't know." Rory replied. "I don't really want to think that everything in my life is predetermined. We all have free will. On the other hand, I think some people are linked to each other and some things just happen and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

Clark laid there silent, listening to her words.

"I believe you can always change your future. It's not completely written yet. Some things are destined to happen yes but not your whole life. Your life is yours and yours alone. No one can take it away from you."

"How come you always know the right thing to say?" Clark asked with a smile as he looked at her.

"You always know the right words. Always."

"I don't know if I'm always right. Sometimes I know something's wrong but I never admit it to myself." Rory explained. "I make mistakes too Clark. I'm not perfect."

"I know you aren't. I love that you aren't perfect but your heart still remains true to yourself." Clark explained as he sat up, turning himself around. "I kind of like to think that I could be like that."

"You are." Rory exclaimed. "You just have no idea just how wonderful you are."

"So what do you see in your future Rory?" Clark asked as he laid beside her.

"I'd like to think that I become a good reporter, traveling around the world, finding the truth. Maybe a husband and kids. Watching them grow up and then growing old with someone." Rory explained as she looked towards him. "Kinda sappy, I know."

"It sounds nice. It's kind of what I want in the future too. If the future is good to me, I guess." Clark replied.

"You should have more faith in your future Clark." Rory said as she hooked her arm with his. "There's so many possibilities. You can do anything with your life. You just have to want it."

"I hope you're right." Clark exclaimed as he look unto her hopeful face. He just watched in amazement how much hope she had. It was written all over her face. She was just a normal girl with big dreams but he envied her. All he wanted was to be normal and whenever he was with her, it made him feel normal too. Like anything was possible. There was hope for him yet. Rory leaned on his shoulder as he leaned on her head. He watched her close her eyes slowly and decided to close his eyes too.

"So what do you think is my future Rory." Clark asked softly. "What do you see happening to us in five years from now?" He didn't want to think about it but eventually the summer would be over and they would be separated. He'd probably go home and she'd be going to bigger and better things in Yale. Rory would know so much more than him. She was already a lot smarter than him now. Would she even want to talk to a farm boy like him anymore? A farm boy who came from another planet and was still in high school?

"Great things. Wonderful things." Rory replied. "But let's not talk about the future yet. I just want to be with you right here. In the here and now. We can think about the future...tomorrow."  


They laid under the stars, thinking of the things between them and the things to come.

****

She had been lying in bed, closing her eyes for a while. She had been drifting in and out of slumber but wasn't really asleep. Chloe was lying next to her, snoring quietly. One of the things that she had found out about Chloe when she lived with her was that she could go to sleep really quickly and almost nothing could disturb her. Children could be screaming, radios blaring with chainsaws but it wouldn't bother her. The moment she slept, she would sleep the entire night until 6 am when her internal alarm clock would ring and she would awaken. 

She wished that she could sleep like that. Maybe then she would be able to sleep and nothing like this would keep her awake. This was crazy. She was overthinking things as always. Making a big deal out of something when there was nothing to think to about. He probably hadn't notice. He probably didn't think about it at all. _God Lana! Stop driving yourself insane! _This was idiotic. He'd probably come home in a couple of days and everything will be back to normal. Clark will come home. Lex will come home and things will be like before. At least some things.

Lana began to close her eyes as the phone rung suddenly. Lana stretched her hand to her bedside table and the phone. She grabbed the receiver and put it to her ear. 

"Hello?" she exclaimed.

Nothing. 

"Hello?" she repeated.

Nothing again. All she could hear was the faint sound of breathing. In most cases, she would have hung up the phone but there was something about this call. Something familiar. 

"Lex?" she cried out softly.

The faint breathing paced.

"Lex?"

The silence between them was aching but he wouldn't say a word. All she need was the sound of his voice, resonating in the receiver.

"Lex..."

Suddenly the other end hung up as she heard nothing. Not a faint breath. Not a thing.

"Hello? Hello?" Lana repeated until she finally put back the phone.

Why didn't he say something? Why did he call? Was anything wrong? The questions piled up in her mind as she frowned and held unto her pillow. There was an ache in the pit of her stomach and it just felt worse now. Now all she could do was lie in the dark and try to fall asleep. Closing her eyes, she tried not to think of him. And every hour that passed, it was just getting harder and harder. Lex, where are you?

****

She laid staring at him. He looked so peaceful, lying on his stomach, sleeping so soundly. This was the part of the night she loved the most. As much as loved as much fun and noise, silences could be beautiful to her if in the right moment. His arm was around her but she didn't want to disturb it. She didn't want to disturb him. She slowly reached out to touch the locks of his hair. Suddenly he stirred.

Lorelai bit her lip. She didn't mean to. He slowly opened his eyes with a yawn.

"Hi."

"Hi." she replied as softly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright." Dean replied as he looked adoringly at her. "I'm just trying to figure out what is going in that crazy head of yours."

"I was just watching you sleep. You look so cute lying there."

"Thanks." he replied with a smile as he ran his fingers through his messy hair and then turned back to her as he looked at her naked body. He reached over and lightly moved his finger down her chest, in between her breasts. Her skin was so milky and smooth. She just took his breath away. "You're so beautiful."

She just smiled quietly looking right back at him.

"Should I go?" Dean asked softly. "Rory might be coming home soon. Is she home yet?"

"No. She's not home." Lorelai replied. "I know you should go soon but I don't really want you to."

"And I don't really want to go either." Dean answered back.

"It's not exactly practical is it?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Probably not." Dean replied, knowing what she meant. "I should get dressed and..."

"Wait." Lorelai said as she reached out to him. "Don't go. Not yet anyways. It's still early right? You could just lie here for a bit."

"I could." Dean replied as he eased back into the bed and between the sheets. "We could just talk."

"We can." Lorelai replied with a smile.

"Did I mention to you that you have a really nice bedroom?" Dean said with a twinkle in his eye. "I mean really. I would walk past it but I've actually been in it. It's really nice from here."

"I bet." Lorelai said she looked at him. "You know it's not fair really. You've seen my bedroom but I've never seen yours. I've never really even see your house either. Maybe in passing, when Rory would point it out when we would walk past or drive past. But I've never really taken a good look at it."

"Well it's like any other home I guess." Dean explained. "Nothing really special."

"Is anyone expecting you?" Lorelai said slowly. She didn't want to ask but the curiosity was getting to her.

"Not really." Dean replied. "I mean ever since I graduated high school and I got into college, they don't really worry about me that much."

"High school. College. I feel old." Lorelai replied with a sigh. Those things happened years ago for her but it's still so new to him. 

"You don't look old to me." Dean replied as he moved closer to her and lightly grazing her body his his finger. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life."

"Liar. But I appreciate it." Lorelai replied as she looked at him, lying on his side looking down at her as he traced his finger over her breasts and tummy.

"I mean it. I do." Dean insisted as he kissed the tops of her breasts and down towards her stomach. He looked up again and turned to her. "You're every bit the fantasy as you are the real thing."

He bent down to kiss her as she kissed him back. 

"Thank you."

"For what?" Lorelai asked, puzzled.

"For tonight." Dean whispered back. "You're amazing."

"We're amazing." Lorelai corrected him as she kissed him. 

****

"Can you feel it?"

"What?"

"I feel raindrops."

"Are you sure Rory?"

"Yeah, it's going to rain."

_Get a load of me, get a load of you_

_walking down the street and I hardly know you_

_It's just like we were meant to be._

She had warned him but he didn't listen. Just another minute. Can't we be like this for a little bit longer? One minute became two. Then five. Then ten. The rain started to fall down on them in droplets, and then started to fall down heavier. Denser. But still he didn't move. She didn't move either. 

_Holding hands with you when we're out at night._

_Got a girlfriend you say it isn't right._

_And I've got someone waiting too._

Suddenly, the rain came down like a shower, and there was nothing else to do but finally get up. The water came down quickly as it soaked through their clothing. 

"Just wait." Clark said. He hadn't felt the rain fall down like this in a long time. Nothing like this. He looked up into the sky and felt the rain trickle down his face and his hair. He looked back at Rory and smiled.

Rory never said a word but could feel every part of her begin to be soaked. Everything felt wet. Usually, she would run into the house or run for shelter when she saw the rain. There was alway a part of her deep inside that sort of feared it. But holding unto Clark's hand while he squeezed back made it feel like it wasn't so bad. Everything felt slower. 

_What it is just the beginning,_

_We're already wet and we're going to go swimming._

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

She look at him and suddenly everything felt clear. His smile was so wide and cute. Why hadn't she seen it? Maybe she knew about it all along but she didn't want to think about it.

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

Clark looked down at her as she smiled. She was so innocent and pretty standing there. He suddenly reached out and caressed her face. Her skin was so soft and wet and his hand looked so big compared to her cheek. She put her hand against his and gazed back. His heart skipped a beat. He felt it. He knew she felt it too.

_It's inevitable _

_It's a fact that we're going to get down to it._

Rory moved in closer, without a word and rested her head against his chest. Her arms wrapped around him naturally, as his wrapped around her. She held on tight as everything felt still. Water still poured down on them but they could scarcely move. All she could hear was the sound of the rain and the sound of his heart beat beating in a steady rhythm, beating faster and faster.

Clark smiled as stroked her hair. He slightly grazed the back of her neck as he could feel her shiver under his touch. He didn't dare speak, hoping the spell between them might be broken. What were they to each other? What had they become? Were they friends? Were they more? 

_High enough for you to make me wonder_

_Where it's going_

_High enough for you to pull me under_

_Something's growing_

_Out of this we can control_

_Baby, I'm dying..._

Rory closed her eyes. Did they have to define everything? Was there any need? They were just who they were. Clark and Rory. And that was enough.

****

Lex knew his eyes were tired and worn. The night had been long. Neverending almost. He was just glad that he had finally made it here. That he finally made home. His mother's home. It had been so long since he had been here. Not since his mother's death. It always felt wrong being there without her. He had always loved it here. Maybe because this was where she took refuge when his father became too overbearing. Not that she had never stopped loving his father. She just needed time to think. To be on her own. And whenever she left for Hartford, she took him along with her. And he was always thankful. Any time away from him was a godsend. Because it meant that it was only the two of them. Him and her. That was what family meant to him. Him and his mother. No one else.

He dragged the luggage into the house, taking a sigh of relief. Maybe he could find peace here. Find answers. Answers to all the questions that kept piling up in his head. Too questions. Everything left unsaid. Hopefully seeing Clark would help. It was too long since he had seen him. 

Before he even could walk up the stairs to look for him. He could see a figure on the sofa. He dropped his luggage down and peered in. Lying on long couch, Clark was lying there, sleeping soundly. And not alone. There lying next to him, her arm on his chest while his was around her. A beautiful brown-haired girl. They were clasped together, so peaceful, breathing at the same pace as the other. All that Lex could was look in wonder. Who was this girl?

_TO BE CONTINUED._

Note: I don't own the rights to the lyrics of Melissa Etheridge's _I'm the only one _and Liz Phair's 

_Why can't I? _


	10. Tomorrow is a different day

Title: Letting Go 

Feedback: Yes please. 

Summary: (a _Smallville/Gilmore Girls_ crossover) When Clark runs away from Smallville, where does he go? In a weird twist of fate, he finds himself in Stars Hollow, where Lorelai and Rory have just returned from Europe. What starts out as a coincidence slowly becomes a summer that they will never forget. 

Rating: PG-13/R 

Pairings: Clark/Rory, with Lex/Lana and Lorelai/Dean 

Spoilers: Everything up to end of season 2 of _Smallville_ and end of season 3 of _Gilmore Girls. _For those of you who are unfamiliar with either show, here's the breakdown: Clark runs away from Smallville after his alien father calls out to him and everything in his life had turned to a disaster. Despite his love for Lana, he still leaves without any explanation (along with his red kryptonite ring which turns him into bad Clark), breaking her heart. Lex, on the other hand, just got married but his wife supposedly tries to kill him and the season ends as his plane is crashing into the ocean. In Stars Hollow, Rory has just graduated and is about to go on the trip to Europe with Lorelai but she isn't as happy as she should be because Jess inexplicably left her to go to LA, while Dean, her other ex-boyfriend has just announced his engagement to Lindsay. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from _Gilmore Girls _or_ Smallville. _

_****_

PART IX - Tomorrow is a different day

Clark stirred from his sleep with a yawn. His arms felt achy as he stretched his free arm up and wiped his tired eyes. His vision was blurred but he could see a person staring down at him. He closed his eyes again and refocused to see the figure looking back at him. Wiping his eyes once more, he could clearly see Lex smiling knowingly at him.

"Lex?" he began as he yawned. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I can ask you the same question but I already know the answer." Lex replied as he pointed at the person sleeping next to him. Clark looked down as he watched Rory lying next to him, sleeping so peacefully, without any idea of what was happening. God. It was morning. He was supposed to have taken her home and now she's here. In his arms.

He leaned down and quietly whispered. "Rory."

She stirred for a minute but just kept holding on and moved in closer. Clark stroked her hair as he tried again to wake her. "Rory."

She blinked now as she yawned and looked up. For the moment there, all she could see was Clark smiling sweetly down at her. Rory was dazed and all she wanted was to smile back. But she quickly realized that there was someone else there. And that it was clearly the next day.

"Oh God." she whispered. She had done this once before and she couldn't believe that she had done it again. What was her mother going to say?

"Don't worry. I'll explain everything to your mom." Clark said calmly.

"Hi." Rory said nervously as she looked at Lex looking back at her, extending his hand for her to shake.

"Umm Rory, this is my best friend Lex." Clark began. and then stood up to join Lex. "And Lex, this is Rory Gilmore."

"Nice to meet you." Lex said warmly as he watched a worried Rory trying to smile but also looking with worry at the state of her clothes. 

Clark walked over to Rory as she started to pace around. He put his arm around her shoulder as she started to breathe in and out. "Calm down. It'll be okay."

"Clark, you don't understand." Rory whispered. "I have to get home. I was out all night. I never called. I did this before and believe me, what is waiting for me at home is not pretty."

Lex just looked at the both of them. Even though he had walked into the house only a few minutes ago, he realized too quickly the intimacy of their relationship.

Rory then looked up at Lex as he watched them. "I'm sorry. I just really need to get home."

"Oh I understand." Lex said calmly. "Let me drive you home. Where do you live?"

"Um, just about 20 minutes from here." Rory explained. "It's a town nearby. Stars Hollow."

"Yeah I know the place." Lex replied as went towards the door. In his gentlemanly way, he opened the door as Rory rushed towards it.

"Thanks." Rory said with a weak smile. "It's really nice of you."

"Don't mention it." Lex said warmly as he held the door for her.

Clark followed behind as he gave Lex a warm hug.

"Man, it's been so long." Clark said with a smile and lean in to whisper: "Thanks for doing this."

"It's not a problem." Lex replied as he looked back at him. Clark looked good. Healthy. Safe. Happy. "We really do have a lot to talk about."

"I know." Clark said with a sigh as he patted Lex on the back before walking towards the car.

****

Lorelai awoke in a startle. She was having the worst dream about Taylor in a clown suit. Too scary to relive. A greater shock went through as she realized the figure lying next to her.

"Oh God, oh god, oh god." she exclaimed as her heart started to race. She had to wake Dean. "Dean, wake up!"

"Wh...what?" Dean replied dazily, looking up at her. Lorelai was standing up in a cami and panties as she struggled to find his clothes and some pants. Suddenly she threw a pillow right at his face so that he could really be awake.

"Dean!" she said more firmly, but still whispering in case they'd wake Rory. Rory. God, how could she have been so careless? How is she ever going to explain a naked Dean in her bedroom? There was no words which could get her out of this. And she had caused it all. "You have to get dressed. It's morning!"

"Calm down Lorelai." Dean said simply as she threw his pants in his direction.

"Calm down? Calm down?!" Lorelai repeated as she threw his shirt towards his head. "Don't tell me to calm down mister! How are we ever going to explain this to Rory, who's probably sound asleep downstairs in her room RIGHT NOW?"

"Okay, I'm not saying this isn't a bit a problem." Dean admitted.

"A bit of a problem?" Lorelai shook her head in disbelief and then lowered her voice, realizing how loud it had become. "This is a HUGE problem Dean. Are we just going to saunter down to the kitchen and then I calmly explain to Rory that I deflowered her ex-boyfriend? I don't think so."

"Okay, okay." Dean said, trying to think of a way out. "I'm going to get dressed and you go down and see how Rory is doing. If she looks like she's still asleep, just help me sneak out the front door, okay?"

"What about Babette? And Morey?" Lorelai said, pointing in the direction of their house. "They will definitely see you!"

"One problem at a time here okay?" Dean replied he walked over to Lorelai as she put on her fuzzy blue pajama bottoms. "Let's just figure out a way for me to get out of the house first. Now go downstairs and see if Rory is awake yet, okay?'

She nodded as she tiptoed downstairs towards her room. She peered through the opened door as she found Rory's empty and neatly made bed. Her heart started to panic as she realized that she now had two problems on her hand: Getting Dean out of the house as well as finding her daughter. She rushed towards the stairs as she looked at Dean hiding away.

"She didn't come home last night." Lorelai said as she pointed at her bedroom. "She didn't sleep in her room."

"Hey, hey." Dean replied as held tenderly Lorelai's face in his hands. "She's probably with Clark. I mean, remember when me and Rory fell asleep at Patty's? Rory's probably coming home as we speak."

"Okay, okay." Lorelai said as agreed with his rational logic and then looked up at him. "You can't be here when she gets home." She then proceeded to push him towards the back door. 

"What about Babette and Morey?" Dean asked as he looked back at her.

"Well," Lorelai said as she peered into Rory's room for the time. "Thank God! It's 7 am and that means that Babette and Morey aren't awake yet. If you're real quiet, you can get out of here fine." Lorelai explained as she pushed him further. "That's your 'get out of jail free' card this time so profit from it by. getting. out."

Dean stopped for a moment as he looked at her for the last second. He then pounced to kiss her once more. She pulled back quickly as she smiled at the gesture. "Go."

He smiled back as he looked her flushed cheeks and then ran out of the door.

Lorelai let out at sigh as she moved towards the living room, looking for the phone. She needed to call Rory on her cell. Right now. 

Running towards the phone, she proceeded to fumble at the keys as the doorbell rung. She moved to the door, without looking up as she continued to dial her number, holding the receiver to her ear while opening the door. As she looked up, she was met by three people standing nervously at the door.

"Hi mom." Rory replied nervously, wondering what her mom would say.

"Rory, where were you?" Lorelai replied as she ran towards Rory and hugged her fiercely. "I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry mom." Rory answered, trying to explain.

"It was my fault Lorelai." Clark began as she looked sternly at him. "We were just drying off from the rainstorm and we just kinda fell asleep. Rory didn't mean to stay out like that and not call."

"Isn't this a little too familiar." Lorelai said as she looked at Rory. But she couldn't really be mad at Rory. She would be a hypocrite she was, especially after what happened last night.

"I know. I'm really sorry." Rory said as she hugged her again. "But Lex was kind enough to drive me home."

"Hi." Lex said as he extended his hand. "I'm..."

"Lex Luthor." Lorelai replied as she shook his hand. "I'd recognize your face any day. It's nice to meet you. Thank you so much for driving my daughter home."

"Don't mention it." Lex said warmly as he looked at her. "But I have to say you don't really look like someone who would have a teenage daughter. You look more like sisters."

"What can I say? That's what happens when you get knocked up at 16." Lorelai joked as Lex looked at her slightly weirdly. "Anyways, Thanks. Again."

"It's nothing." Lex said as he looked at a nervous Clark, standing beside him, not knowing what to say.

Lorelai looked over at Rory and gave her another hug. "Okay, go inside and get cleaned up. I love you to death but you look like a mess sweetie." she gave Rory a look around and noticed the back of her dress. "Grass stains?" she paused. Dirty thoughts. "I don't even want to know."

"Mom..." Rory began as Lorelai gave her a look.

"No buts. Just say bye to Clark and Lex." Lorelai said as pointed at them.

Rory ran over to Clark and gave him a hug. "I'll talk to you later." She held on for a moment before she pulled back. She looked into his beautiful eyes, full of nervousness and guilt and wondered what she could say to sum up how she felt. There were no words. She just smiled widely. Rory then turned towards Lex.

"Thanks."

Lex nodded.

She then ran in towards the house as Lorelai looked on. She smiled but then her expression changed as she turned towards Clark.

"Lex, can I have a minute with Clark, alone please?"

Lex looked at his friend with understanding as he knew was about to transpire. He turned to Lorelai. "Sure, I'll just be waiting in the car." He looked at Clark sympathetically as he patted him on the back before he left the porch.

There stood Clark alone. Alone on a porch with Lorelai. Had he messed things up completely? What was it about Lorelai that could make you laugh but could now strike fear in his heart? He could withstand a thousand bullets, but he feared that this was really going to be painful.

"Hey." Lorelai began as she turned to him.

"Hey." Clark replied quietly.

"I was hoping not to have a talk with you. I mean you were doing so well and I got to say, even though you're only 16, you were scoring high in my books." She said encouragingly as she paused. "Until now."

Clark remained quiet as he listened.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to rag on you. I mean, the last guy who did this is still alive, so there's hope for you yet Clark." She smiled. "Seriously, I just wanted you to know that Rory's special."

"I know." Clark replied.

"Just listen, okay?" Lorelai said, interrupting him. "Rory's special and you know that she's going to Yale next year. She's got big dreams and I really want her to go out there and make them happen. And that means I don't want her to do stupid things that will stop her from making them come true, okay?"

Clark nodded.

"On the other hand, Rory's 18 now. She's an adult and I can't tell her what to do. I also know that she likes you. She sees the good in you." Lorelai paused as she looked at him right in the face. "I know you're a good kid and that deep down you want what's best for her too."

Clark looked intensely as she continued.

"Just be careful. Her heart was broken before you even came into her life. If you break it again, I promise...the next time we talk, it's not going to be pretty." Lorelai smiled sweetly. "Understood?"

Clark, a bit petrified, said all that he could muster. "Understood."

Lorelai grinned widely, nodding as she knew that he got the message. "I'm really glad that we had this conversation Clark." She patted him on the shoulder as she walked towards the door.

As Clark was about to walked down the steps, Lorelai looked back.

"Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"I really do like you, okay? So stop looking like you're in the doghouse because you're not."

Clark looked at her and now really saw the mother in her.

"Thanks."

Lorelai nodded as she continued her way into the house.

Clark let out a sigh as he turned towards the car, as he saw Lex smiling. Knowing he had witnessed it all, he smiled back.

****

Lorelai walked quietly into Rory's room as she watched Rory hold up her white dress in the mirror, observing how much damage she had done to her dress. One of her favourites, in fact.

"Mom?"

"Yeah sweetie?" Lorelai replied as she approached her.

"Do you think these stains will come out?" she asked as she held it up for Lorelai to look.

"Well, I think a little trip to the dry cleaners will do the trick." Lorelai said as she stroked Rory's hair. "It's just grass stains right?"

"Grass and dirt." Rory replied.

"Oh." Lorelai paused as she looked at Rory. "Honey, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Rory replied as she walked over to the bed as Lorelai sat on it. They both sat cross-legged opposite each other as Lorelai wondered what to say.

"What happened between you and Clark last night?" Lorelai asked, searching at her daughter's face, hoping to find the truth. "You guys didn't..."

"Mom!" Rory said, furrowing her brow. "It was definitely not what you're thinking. What you're always thinking. FAR from it."

"Thank God." Lorelai replied with a sigh of relief and then smiled at Rory. "So how did you get the grass stains?"

"We were just lying in the backyard, looking at the stars. That's all. And then we got caught in the rain and we got wet. We went into the house to dry off and then while we were sitting around, we kinda dozed off." Rory explained. "I really didn't think that we'd fall asleep like that. I would have called. You know that. Especially after what happened the last time I accidentally fell asleep with a boy. You remember."

"Dean. Miss Patty's. I know." Lorelai said she brushed off the subject of Dean. "I know. I do trust you. You know that right?"

Rory nodded as she looked at Lorelai's face.

"I know you're 18 and you're an adult now. You can do whatever you want now. I can't stop you." Lorelai explained. "I just worry about you sometimes. Kinda a given when you're the mommy in the relationship. I also want to know where you are too. I mean, you don't want me to drive everyone else insane trying to find you, do you?"

"No." Rory said as hugged her mom. "I promise I'll call the next time. I'm really sorry mom."

"I know." Lorelai replied, feeling guilty about her remorse, while she never said a word about her own remorse.

Rory could sense a tenseness in her as she held her. 

"Are you okay mom?"

"I'm fine. Really." Lorelai said as she looked at her. "I just don't realize sometimes that you're growing up Rory. You'll always be my baby to me."

Rory smiled widely as Lorelai breathed out, watching her daughter look on with pride. Will she look at me differently if she knew? She must be kidding herself if she ever think otherwise. The guilt slowly built in her heart, until she wondered if Rory could see it. Rory knew her better than anyone else in the world, why couldn't she see when her own mother was lying straight to her face?

Lorelai bravely looked on as she tried to lighten up the mood.

"So spill. Tell me about your date." Lorelai said as she nudged her in the knee.

"I already told you all about it." Rory replied. "And it wasn't a date mom. We were just hanging out."

"Yeah sure." Lorelai said as she rolled her eyes. "You don't stay out all night like that and deny that it wasn't a date. I know. I've been there before." she looked at Rory closely. "Anyways, you've got the look."

"What?" Rory scoffed. "Mom, I don't have the look."

"Yeah you do."

"Do not." Rory said as she crossed her arms.

"Do too."

"How are you so sure?"

"You can't fake the look. You just have it. And if you didn't, you wouldn't be trying so hard to deny it." Lorelai continued, knowing that she got Rory this time. "Now tell the truth now. What's going on with you and Clark?"

"Nothing." Rory replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Nothing?" Lorelai repeated, imitating Rory. "It can't be nothing."

"Okay, maybe something." Rory replied with a sigh. "But on the other hand, nothing has happened. We haven't even kissed yet."

"But I can see it in your face that you want to." Lorelai said with a chuckle. She knew her daughter well enough when she wanted to be kissed.

"Is it that obvious?" Rory said, as she looked at her mom staring back at her. Lorelai nodded as Rory groaned.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with wanting to be kissed." Lorelai said as she grabbed for Rory's hand. "I mean, you've wanted to kiss lots of guys. This isn't new to you."

"But Clark is new to me." Rory explained. "I've only known him a couple of days and I want him to kiss me?"

"If I recall, you fell pretty quickly for Dean too." Lorelai noted.

"I know, but this is different." Rory replied. "The whole thing just took me by surprise. I didn't mean to run into him on that bridge. I didn't mean for us to be friends and I certainly didn't expect to have feelings for him."

"Sometimes it happens that way." Lorelai said soothingly. Even those words meant something to her too because she really didn't mean to be having this thing with Dean. Far from it. "You can't plan these things."

"Yeah."  


"So how do you feel about him?" Lorelai asked. "I mean I can see in his face that he really cares about you."

"Really?" Rory said, hoping it was the truth.

"Really." Lorelai replied with a smile. "I was just talking to him..."

"You were talking to him?" Rory said with a worried sigh. "Oh god, you gave him the lecture didn't you? Just great."

"We were just talking okay?" Lorelai replied. "No lecture, more like a talk....kinda. That's beside the point. All I am sure of is that he likes you."

"I like him too." Rory admitted. "But I don't really what we are to each other. Are we friends? Are we more? We haven't really talked much about it."

"How come?"

"Why do we always have to define everything? Why can't things just be as they are? I like it the way it is. Whatever it is." Rory explained. "I mean I know I've only had two other relationships to compare it to but this is really different from the others. With Dean, I really wanted to know that we were boyfriend and girlfriend because I never had a boyfriend before. With Jess, there was no place else for us to go except be exclusive, especially after I hurt Dean so much. But then, Jess couldn't be the person I wanted him to be. I kept pushing and pushing and look where it got us. He left."

Lorelai sat still and listened.

"I don't know what's going to happen with me and Clark, but we understand each other. We both went through the same things and I guess that's what brought us together. I just like that when he looks at me, all he has to do is smile the way he does and I know exactly what he's thinking."

"He does have a really great smile." Lorelai observed, watching Rory, with an unmistakable look.

"The best. And when he holds my hand, I squeeze it and everything just feels better. We have the same dreams and we both want the same things in life." Rory explained. "And there's just something about him that I can't explain. It's like he has this big beating heart and he always wants to be the hero. And I can see the hero in him. He tries to play it down, not show it, but you can't hide that kind of goodness. And he's so good mom."

"I know." Lorelai said as she stroked her daughter's hair. It was nice to see Rory let her guard down and let herself feel again. 

"Do you think it's weird that I think he's going do big things in the world? I mean, everyone has that potential but I can't help but know that he's going to do a lot of good in this world someday."

Lorelai smiled. "There's nothing wrong with that. It's nice."

"It is, isn't it? I guess that's why I feel so close to him now. Even if we've only known each other for such a short time. I can feel it. It's nothing I can explain. I just really love the way I feel when I'm with him. Man, do I sound girly."

"It's only natural honey. You are a girl." Lorelai said as she squeeze her hand. "And a great girl at that. Clark's really lucky. He's really lucky to have you in his life. And so am I."

Rory grabbed her mom and hugged her tight. "I'm lucky too. It just feels so good that that I can say anything to you and I don't have to lie about it."

Lorelai closed her eyes as she could feel herself well up. The tears were coming and she couldn't help it. There was a pain in her heart now and it was weighing down hard. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Not as much as I love you." Rory said with a smile.

Lorelai held on, feeling the gravity of her situation. What were the consequences of her actions? How could she ever rectify it? She could lose a great deal of things but not the one thing that had ever mattered in the world. Not Rory.

****

"Helen tried to kill you?" Clark repeated, the words not sinking in.

"Yeah. She poisoned me on our way to our honeymoon, crashed our plane and left me on a deserted island." Lex explained further as they were walking down the street. "And that Clark is how I spent my summer vacation." Lex tried to make it as casual as possible but he knew the reality of it.

"I'm sorry Lex. I had no idea." Clark said, wishing he had been there for him.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. Even if you were at the wedding, you couldn't have stopped her." Lex replied.

"Maybe I could have. Seen something, figured out her plan. Something." Clark said. "I left you high and dry and all the while, I had no idea that my best friend was declared dead."

"Only for a week. " Lex explained. "They found me pretty quickly, considering."

"Have you heard from Helen?" Clark asked.

"No. She pretty much disappeared off the face of the planet. She probably won't be found unless she wants to be found." Lex replied.

"I'm sorry. The whole time, I thought for sure that you would have gotten the happy ending. After all that you went through." Clark said with a sigh. "I mean, I knew you told me that things were over between you and Helen, but it didn't register in my head. I still convinced myself that you had found true love."

"Not quite." Lex replied, thinking over the nightmare of the situation.

"I guess it doesn't really exist, does it? Or maybe it does, but it happens once in a lifetime, if you're lucky. I mean I was just telling Rory how perfect you guys were for each other. My hope for true love."

"You shouldn't model yourself after me Clark." Lex said as he looked at him. "I've been married twice and both of my wives tried to kill me."

Clark just looked sympathetically on his friend. 

"Anyways, let's not dwell on me here." Lex said as they walked on. "Let's get back to you, man. I'm not the only one keeping secrets here."

Clark sighed as he knew what was coming.

"Tell me about this girl." Lex said with a curious smile. "Tell me about Rory."

"What do you want to know?" Clark asked.

"Well for starters, how you met her." Lex said as they approached a bench in the middle of the town, by the gazebo. "And how come you never said anything about her before. I mean, when I came into the house, the last thing I would have guessed was to find you in the arms of a mysterious girl."

"I just ran into her when I came into town. I saw her and sort of scared her. But then we started talking and it went on from there." Clark explained, not knowing quite to say. "I didn't plan on staying for long. The town was only supposed to be a drive by. But then I ran into her again and we became friends."

"Friends, huh?" Lex said.

"I didn't expect to meet her. I didn't expect to care for her." Clark said with a sigh.

"You know, I always thought that you'd be in love with Lana forever." Lex replied. "That Lana would be the only one you'd have eyes for."

"I thought that too. I mean, I still love Lana." Clark explained. "But...I can't go back. I can't keep hurting Lana the way I have. I mean, I ran away from Smallville. Away from her. I loved her and I ran away. There's no forgiving that."

"Lana forgives you. She does." Lex explains. "She just wants you to come home."

"I will eventually. I just can't right now." Clark said. "I can't."

"Because of Rory." Lex replied.

Clark remained silent. What could he say that Lex hasn't already seen from looking at his face?

"Do you remember the reason why you decided to stay in Smallville?" Clark asked.

"I wanted to be free. I wanted to change the way people thought about me. That I was only my father's son. I wanted to prove to people that I was better than that. I wanted a new life. I wanted a new me." Lex replied.

"Well that's how I feel about this place. I don't know what it is but I feel normal here." Clark explained. "No one knows me and want anything from me. I'm just a stranger to most of them. A normal guy. It's nice not having to dodge bullets, being interrogated by the police, be the one who saves everyone. I'm just me here. I'm just Clark."

Lex sat there silently as he listened further.

"The only person that really knows me here is Rory. I don't think I've ever met a girl who knows me as well as she does. The real me. The whole time I was with Lana, I kept trying to be the person she expected me to be. The perfect boyfriend, the perfect hero. But I wasn't any of those things. Rory just knows me as I am. She doesn't expect anything. I don't expect anything from her."

Lex smiled. It was nice to see Clark this way.

"I know we haven't known each other for a long time but she gets me. I don't feel like I'm hiding when I'm with her. Even when we're not talking, the way her hand is in mine, everything feels great. Possible. You should see her hand Lex. They are so small and white compared to mine."

Clark looked off into the sky and sighed.

"She's going to Yale in the fall and she has so many big dreams. She talks and it feels like I could do anything if I wanted to. And all I want to do is spend as much time with her as possible before I have to go home."

"It sounds nice Clark." Lex replied as he stood up. "I'm happy for you. At least one of us knows what he wants."

He paused as Clark stood up as well.

"But I think you need to talk to Lana. Straighten things out between you two. She's been agonizing all these months, wondering where you were. Other than your parents, she's the one who has been taking it the hardest when you left. I don't think I have to tell how much that girl has meant to you. How much she means to you still." Lex explained. "She deserves to know the truth. How you feel."

"I know. I just don't know what to say to her." Clark said with a sigh.

"The words will come. She needs to know from you that you've let go. So that she can let you go as well." Lex explained.

"Has she met someone?" Clark said quietly. He knows that he has no right to be jealous since he had moved on in a way.

Lex looked at Clark. For a moment there, he wanted to tell Clark about him and Lana. But he decided against. What's the point of telling when there isn't really anything to tell. Not really.

"No, but that's not the point is it? You left home because you were looking for something." Lex explained as he patted Clark. "And from what I can see, you've found it. Now you've got to let Lana find her place, whatever it is."

"I know." Clark replied as he nodded while they walked again. "Just look out for her, okay? I've been worried about her."

"I would ask you to come home and see for yourself but I know you well enough to see that's not going to happen."

Clark shook his head, as Miss. Patty approached them on the street.

"Hello dear." Miss. Patty exclaimed as she blushed.

"Hi Miss. Patty." Clark replied as he smiled sweetly for her.

"Oh the way you toy with me. If I was only a few years younger honey..." she stopped as she looked over at Lex, standing there, amused. "Clark, aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Miss. Patty, this is my friend Lex Luthor." Clark gestured as Lex took her hand. "Lex, this is Miss Patty."

"It's a pleasure Miss. Patty." Lex said politely as he kissed her hand. 

"Oh such a gentleman." Miss. Patty replied as she batted her eyelashes. "A gorgeous gentleman, at that. Clark sweetheart, you never told us you knew famous people."

"I'm not famous Miss. Patty." Lex said kindly. "It's just the name."

"Don't be modest Mr. Luthor. You and I both know that you're once again one of the most eligible bachelors in America." Miss. Patty answered. "Two beautiful single men in one town. What more could a woman ask for?"

"Bye Miss. Patty." Clark said with a friendly laugh as he waved goodbye to her. As they walked on, Miss. Patty rushed off to tell the nearest person her news: Lex Luthor was in town.

Within mere minutes, the news had rushed to most people and before they could reach Luke's for breakfast, they were greeted by all that passed them by. Jackson and Andrew argued about whether or not Lex looked better in person or not. Andrew kept insisting that he looked like some guy he had seen in a Steve Martin movie but Jackson dismissed it completely. Miss. Patty boasted all around town that she got to touch him. Taylor thought he disrupted the tranquility of the town, especially when Lex politely declined Taylor's offer for him to advertise his various stores. Babette thought that bald men were pretty sexy while Morey thought he looked cool even if he was only corporate cool. Kirk, on the other hand, wanted to sell t-shirts.  
  
As they sat down at a table, Lex tried his best not to let the people staring down at them from the window distract them from ordering.

"Why are they staring at us through the window?" Lex asked under his breath as he smiled politely at them.

"I guess they've never had a celebrity like you pass through the town before." Clark suggested as he calmly looked over at him. "I mean, they were making a big deal about my motorcycle so imagine the great Lex Luthor coming into town?" he teased.

"Okay, you're really enjoying this aren't you?" Lex said as he scowled at Clark.

"Oh, being the best friend of Lex Luthor is enough for me." Clark said with a laugh as Luke approached.

"What the hell?" Luke said in disgust as he watched the people stare though his windows. "Get out of here! I swear, this whole town is medicated." As he looked over to the people just standing about in the diner, he started to shoo them from the diner. "If you're not going to order anything, GET OUT!"

People started to protest as Luke started to get angry. "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT! Paying customers only."

Clark laugh as he introduced Luke to Lex. "Luke, if you haven't heard already, this is Lex Luthor. Lex, this is Luke."

Luke extended his hand for Lex to shake briskly as Luke shrugged it off. "Nice to meet you. I'm sorry about them. They get excited over just about everything. Just ignore them. I do."

"I'll think about that." Lex said with a smile.

"So what are you guys ordering?" Luke asked hastily.

"Eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice and coffee." Clark said. "Lots of it."

"I'm guess spending that much time with Rory hasn't done too well for you has it?" Luke said in a groan as he heard the word coffee. "Is it too late for me to change your mind about that one?"

"No, but thanks for asking." Clark replied as he handed Luke back the menus and Luke sighed in defeat.

Lex looked over to Clark, not getting it. "Did I miss something there?"

"It's nothing." Clark said as he shrugged it off. "He's usually that grumpy."

"Thank god." Lex replied. "I thought we pissed him off in some way."

"No, he's like that all the time, but he's an okay guy." Clark explained. "There's only two people in this town who could actually get a rise out of him." 

****

"Hey Taylor." Lorelai exclaimed as she approached him, grumpy with his arms crossed, standing outside of Doose's. "What's the matter?"

"Look at that spectacle!" Taylor said as he pointed at Luke's where people kept swarming about trying to get a glimpse of the infamous Lex Luthor. "Not only are they taking away business from other reputable businesses in town but it's probably in violation of sidewalk laws. They are just loitering."

"Is someone a little bit grumpy because a certain famous person refused to advertise for you?" Lorelai asked as Taylor looked shocked. "I heard it from Babette."

"Well that's besides the point. Even though it would have benefited Stars Hollow. Our town you know?" Taylor said as he sniveled. "I really don't see the big deal in having him in town anyways. The Luthors destroys small towns. With their big city ethics and such."

"Lex Luthor lives in Smallville, a small town." Lorelai explained, trying to find the logic.

"Did it help put it on the map? I never even heard of it." Taylor replied.

"Most people have never even heard of Stars Hollow either." Lorelai protested.

Taylor stood there, silent, not knowing what to say. "I knew that no good can come from Clark Kent, waltzing in here with his motorcycle, bringing in crooks like Lex Luthor. Just destroying the reputation of Stars Hollow." he shook his head in dismay as Lorelai left him there. You can always count on Taylor to go overboard on everything.

She entered Doose's trying to buy groceries for the house. Ever since they had returned home, there wasn't anything to eat in the fridge some rancid milk and some unidentifiable food product that keeps sitting in the back of the fridge. One day she would have to dispose of it. She could sworn that it was growing or something.

Walking through the aisles, she kept looking around. She could say that she only came to buy food but then she would be kidding herself. There he was, standing in one of the back aisles, stocking cans of beans. She carefully walked towards him, hoping that her movements didn't seem suspicious or obvious. It wouldn't be weird for her to be standing in that particular aisle. Beans are good for you. They are nutricious.

"Hey." Lorelai said simply as she didn't look up, staring at the rows upon rows of beans instead.

Dean looked up at her and then smiled to himself.

"Hey."

"Did you see the crowd outside of Luke's? This town goes nuts over everything." Lorelai exclaimed, sorting through the cans. Which was better? Kidney or green beans?

"Stars Hollow isn't like any other town. We lean more towards the crazy side." Dean explained. "I mean, remember how much we made of that stupid chalk outline of a body Jess made in the sidewalk? Or when we first got a streetlight? See? Nuts."

"But would you rather be living in any other place?" Lorelai asked.

"No." Dean said with a smile as he discretly grabbed her hand, who rested on the shelf. "Not now." He lightly moved his fingers over the back of her hand as Lorelai felt her face begin to fluster.

"Not now Dean." Lorelai whispered.

"Why not? No one's even looking at us." Dean replied as he turned his head towards Luke's. "Everyone else is outside, wondering what Lex Luthor is going to order." He paused as he stroked her hand. "I missed you."

"What happened this morning was too close." Lorelai said as she pulled away. "We can't keep doing this. We're going to caught sooner or later."

"So what if we get caught?" Dean said defiantly. "We're adults. We can do anything we want."

"You don't mean that." Lorelai said as she shook her head. "You think they are going to accept this? This town shunned you the last time when you broke with Rory. Can you imagine what they'd do when they find out about us?"

"I don't care." Dean replied.

"I don't believe you." Lorelai answered. "Anyways, even if you don't, what about Rory? She could have found you this morning!"

"But she didn't. And we'll be careful the next time." Dean explained.

"I don't think there should be a next time." Lorelai said slowly.

Dean stopped what he was doing and looked at her plainly in the eye. "Are you regretting what happened between us last night? And don't lie to me."

Lorelai looked at him painfully as she tried to tell him. Instead she grabbed his hand and swiftly pulled into the backroom, so that they could be unseen by anyone who would be coming in. "No I don't. Or maybe I do."

"Which one is it?" Dean asked sternly. "Yes or no?"

"It's not as easy as you think. I mean, I wanted to be with you last night. You know that." Lorelai said. "But is it worth it? Even if I could forget about the whole town knowing, could I live with Rory finding out about us? I won't put her through it."

"We'll be more careful. Rory won't find out." Dean whispered as he caressed her cheek. 

"I can't keep lying to her." Lorelai whispered back as she looked up at him. "I hate lying to her."

"I don't like lying to her either." Dean said. "But it's not like she ever gave me the same consideration when she fell in love with Jess."

"What?" Lorelai said as she backed away from him. "Is this some sort of payback? Rory leaves you for Jess and you get her back by sleeping with me?"

"No. That's not it at all." Dean said as he walked towards her. "Making love to you has nothing to do with her. You know that."

"What was it about then?" Lorelai asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Dean retorted back. "I could have slept with other girls but I didn't. I waited. I waited for you."

Lorelai didn't say a word. She didn't know what to say.

Dean moved towards her slowly, as he held her face in his hands. "Last night was better than I could have ever imagined it could be. Don't run from something that could be spectacular."

"I only agreed to this if we were discreet about it." Lorelai said, as her breathing became heavier.

"Then we'll be discreet." Dean whispered back, moving his face closer to hers. "Whatever you want."

"What if we can't? I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want to hurt Rory." Lorelai said, gazing into his eyes. She now held onto his hands as they were still holding her face.

"I don't want to hurt Rory either. And we won't." Dean assured her. "But this time is about us remember? About the little time we have together. This is our only chance. Don't ruin it."

"Dean..." Lorelai whispered as she felt her heart grow heavy.

Dean pulled her closer to him, holding her in a loving embrace. "I don't want to let you go. Not yet."

Lorelai closed her eyes as she buried her head against his shoulder. Deep in her heart, she didn't want to let him go either. It's only for a month. One month of bliss. A moment. A moment which comes and go as quickly as a simple gust of wind.

****

Lana ached. Her whole body ached. It didn't help that she felt sleepy. She knew it was from the sleepless night she had experienced but what could she do about it? She couldn't help it. The whole time, tossing around in her bed, all she could think about was Lex. Lex and his strange phone call. Lex leaving to see Clark. Too many things were left unsaid between them. Too many unanswered questions. The whole thing made her mind whirl out of control.

It also didn't help that she had to work today. Running all over the place, with orders coming in every which way she turned. It could make a girl go crazy. But at least it was keeping her busy. Busy enough to stop thinking about him for a while. At least for a little while. But she felt worned. She wanted a rest. But before she could even take another breath, a familiar face suddenly appeared that helped to brighten her spirits a bit.

"Hi Lana."

"Hi Mrs. Kent." Lana replied with a smile. "It's so nice to see you." She went around the counter to give Martha a hug.

Martha hugged back as she smiled warmly as the girl standing in front of her. "It's nice to see you too. It's been awhile since you've visited the farm."

"I'm sorry." Lana replied appologetically. "I meant to stop by sooner but ever since the move, things have been hectic."

"I heard about you moving in with Lex." Martha answered. "How is he anyways?" She sat down on the stool as Lana sat beside her.

"He's doing better." Lana said. "We keep each other company."

"That's sounds good for you Lana." Martha replied sweetly.

"It is." Lana said softly as she returned back to the matter. "What would you like, Mrs. Kent?"

"Just a large coffee to go. Double cream and sugar." Martha replied as Lana returned to her post behind the counter.

"Alright. Your order is coming right up." Lana declared. "You don't usually stop by. What's the occasion?"

"I just needed to get out of the house for a little while." Martha explained. "Pass the time now that Clark is gone. It can be very lonely with only me and Jonathan in the house."

"How is Mr. Kent?" Lana asked with concern.

"He's managing. Doesn't say much these days." Martha replied. "He still blames himself for Clark running away like that."

"It was Clark's choice. No one could have stopped him." Lana said as she tried to comfort her.

"Have you heard anything from him Lana?" Martha asked softly, a little desperation in her need. "I mean, both Pete and Lex told me that he was safe but nothing else."

"I don't know much either." Lana admitted. "He did call me once, by accident. He was trying to call Lex and I picked up the phone. Don't worry Mrs. Kent. Lex made sure that he's staying put, in one of the houses his mother used to own in Conneticut. Lex is actually going to see him today."

"Really?" Martha replied, feeling a little bit comforted. "I miss Clark so much. I wish he'd just come home."

"I know. He's going to come home real soon. I know it." Lana replied.

"Oh Lana. You've been such a comfort to us these last few months." Martha said with a warm smile as Lana handed her the coffee. "I know you got hurt as much we did when he left. You two looked so happy together. I'm so sorry that he abandoned you like that."

"I'm sorry too." Lana said sadly. "I really did things were going to work out between us after all this time."

"I wanted it too." Martha said. "I always regarded you as my daughter and really thought it might come true if you and Clark got married someday."

"That's a nice dream." Lana replied with a smile.

"Lana, before I go, I want to know something." Martha said. "I know you've sacrificed a lot, waiting for Clark. I love you for it but if you ever decide that you can't wait anymore, I would understand. Clark would too. Don't keep waiting if you're trying to please everyone else. You can only live your life for yourself. No one else. Remember that."

"Thank you Mrs. Kent. You've always treated me so well." Lana said with a smile. "It was really nice that we got a chance to talk like this."

Martha smiled as she prepared to leave. But before she left, she turned her back again. "If you ever hear from Clark, tell him that we love him and that we're waiting for him to come home. Please?"

"I will. I promise." Lana replied as she waved goodbye. Letting Clark go, she thought to herself. She could feel the guilt building up inside of her. How could she have told Martha that she thought of him less and less? That she had let him go already? That someone else had already taken his place in her heart?

****

Lex took a deep breath as he sat alone on the bench in the gazebo. He looked around at buildings that surrounded him. From this point, one could see the whole town. It wasn't much different from Smallville. They still had the same small town sensibilities except this place felt a little bit more eccentric and livelier than the everyday normal of Smallville. And it wasn't that Smallville was like any other town either, with its green meteor rocks imbedded in the soil, making the unusual and weird occurences an everyday issue. But this place felt calmer. It felt happier. It was a world unto itself and it looked as if they remained peaceful, resolved to be the way it is while the world around them changed. It was no wonder that Clark felt at peace here. That he felt happy here. You couldn't help but feel your spirits rise in such a strange town such as this. Yes, the curious townspeople were a bit overwhelming at first, staring in awe at him. However, by the afternoon, the mob had settled and all seemed to have returned to normal. As normal as this place could get he suppose.

As he sat there, trying to clear his mind, Lorelai came walking by and approached him.

"Hey."

"Hi." he said simply.

"Where's Clark?"

"I'm not really sure. I think he's trying to call home. Or looking for Rory." he said. "I'm just taking a breather here."

"The crowds tired you out didn't they?" Lorelai said with a giggle. "They tend to do that."

"You don't get visitors often do you?" Lex replied as he looked up at Lorelai. "You do live in a strange little town."

"We like it this way." Lorelai replied. 

"Oh don't get me wrong. Smallville isn't your average American town either." Lex assured her."It just seems like a friendly town. From what I can see, Clark really likes it here."

"Yeah, everybody pretty much knows everybody here." Lorelai said. "It might not be as exciting as a big city like Metropolis but it has its own advantages. There's no place on earth like it."

"I'd wager that." Lex replied with a smile. "Umm, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Lorelai said.

"Tell me about your daughter, Rory." Lex asked. "Clark tells me that you're very close to her. I'd just like to know a little bit about who she is. I know that Clark is really fond of her so I want to know her. I've been asking around at all the townspeople and they really seem to adore her. But you're her mother. You know her better than anyone."

"What can I say? She's literally the best kid a mom could ever hope for." Lorelai answered with a smile. "She's smart, she's beautiful."

"I can see where she gets her looks from." Lex commented as Lorelai laughed.

"Well, can't say I don't appreciate that." Lorelai replied. "As I was saying, she's friendly and sees the good in people. She's also very innocent and naive. She hasn't seen the world up close yet. She loves books, music and to laugh. There's no better person than Rory. I may be biased because I'm her mother but I think you can see that a lot of people in this town feel the same way."

"I know. I'm glad. I'm glad to know that Clark is in good hands." Lex said. "He's had a rough couple of months."

"Rory has too." Lorelai replied. "Now it's your turn to tell me. Is Clark really a good kid?"

"He is. I didn't believe those people existed but he's one of them. He's a lot like Rory, the way you describe her. He's also very innocent too. He always tries to see the good in people even when they seem like the worst people in the world. I mean, I don't think that he'd ever be friends with me if he'd had believed all the stories about the Luthors. He's saved my life so many times. He's like a brother to me. I owe him my life." Lex replied.

"Wow." Lorelai replied. "And what about his parents? This whole time he's been here, he's never spoken about his parents."

"Well his parents, the Kents, own a farm. They are good, honest people." Lex said. 

"It's good to know." Lorelai replied as she stared at him. "How long are you staying in town?"  


"As long as I have to." Lex answered simply. "I just wanted to see how he was doing. If he was safe. But I guess he is."

"There's no place safer than Stars Hollow, I can tell you that." Lorelai replied. "Well at least for some people." she smiled as she looked at the red mark on his cheek. "Let me guess. You got accosted by one Miss. Patty."

"She's an interesting woman." Lex remarked, rubbing the lipstick off of his face. He had thought that he had rubbed it all off but he must have just missed a spot. "Very strong too."

Lorelai giggled as she helped Lex remove the stain. Miss Patty should come with her own warning label. To all men everywhere: approach with caution.

****

"Lana, there's a phone call for you." Paula cried out as she motioned to Lana.

"I'll get it." Lana replied as she moved to the storage room. "Thanks."

Going into the room, she picked up the receiver and heard a familiar voice. 

"Hi."

"Hi Clark."

"Are you busy cause I can call back if..."

"No, it's fine. Paula's covering for me."

"Okay."

"Is there something wrong? Are you okay? Is Lex okay?" Lana asked, worried.

"No, no, it's not that. Lex is fine. I am too." Clark replied, trying to find the words. "How is everyone back home?"

"Chloe's fine. I think Pete's fine even though I hardly see him." Lana replied. "I just saw your mom today."

"You did?"

"Yeah. She misses you terribly Clark. Both your parents are." Lana explained. "They just want you to come home."

"Oh."

"I guess from the tone of your voice, you're not coming back any time soon right?" Lana asked.

"No, not yet." Clark replied softly.

"So why are you calling?" Lana said, hurt.

"I didn't like the way things ended between us the last time we spoke." Clark answered. "I don't think neither one of us knew what to say and we both said some things that we didn't expect."

"You kind of did take me by surprise there Clark." Lana said. "I didn't expect you to call, especially after not giving us any word about your whereabouts these last few months. I didn't think you cared anymore."

"I did care. I do care still." Clark protested. "I just didn't know where I was. I was confused. And even if I had a phone, I didn't know what to say."

Lana remained silent on the line, trying to find the words.

"I wanted to call to tell you how sorry I am for the way things ended between us. I didn't think that we'd end that way." Clark exclaimed. "The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt you that way. I just thought that if I'd left, then I wouldn't hurt you anymore."

"I'm sorry too." Lana replied. "I'm sorry for the things I said and I'm sorry that you didn't have the courage to really give it a try. Maybe it wouldn't have worked between us but at least we'd have given it a chance. Now, there's no turning back is there?"

"I guess not." Clark answered sadly. "I still do love you. I just think that I would have caused you more pain than happiness. And all I wanted for you was to be happy."

"In a way, I should thank you." Lana said. "Not for leaving but for saying the truth. It probably wouldn't have worked between us, no matter what we felt for each other. In the end, I could never really see inside you. You'd never let in."

"I really wanted to show you." Clark answered. "I was just scared. Don't think it was about you. It was never about you. It was about me, me wrestling with myself. I'm still trying to figure it out. But I'm doing better."

"I'm glad." Lana said.

"Lana, I want you to be happy." Clark said. "I don't want you to worry about me anymore. I'm okay."

"I know. I know you are. It's just hard sometimes not to worry about you, especially after all this time of doing nothing but worry." Lana replied. "But I know now that I can't wait for you. Not anymore."

"I know that." Clark replied with a sigh. "I don't want to wait either."

Lana paused. There was a feeling deep inside her that was rumbling. She had wondered. Wondered all this time. Could she get a straight answer from him, for once?  


"Is there someone else?" Lana asked suddenly. "Don't answer that. Maybe I don't want to know...but maybe I do."

"There is someone." Clark said truthfully. "It has nothing to do with you and me but I don't want to lie to you. You deserve the truth from me, especially after all that I put you through."

"Oh." Lana said, not knowing what she should feel. "I kind of figured, you know? I mean why would you be fighting so hard not to come home if there wasn't a reason to stay."

Clark stayed silent. He couldn't say anything otherwise. 

"Clark, I hope you find what you're looking for." Lana said. "I really do."

"I hope for you too." Clark replied.

"And thanks. For telling me the truth. It means a lot to me." Lana said softly. "I'm glad you called. Despite everything, I still miss you. I still care for you."

"This is a better ending for us isn't it?" Clark asked.

"Yeah it is." Lana agreed. "Just look after Lex okay? I need you both to come home safe. Bye Clark."

"Bye Lana." he whispered back.

****

This day felt long. It felt longer still. All though his body, all he could feel was emotionally drained. But at least he had ended things the right way with Lana. He could feel comfort in that. He was alone now. Lex had reached him and told him earlier that he was going back to the house. He could tell that Lex was tired. It really was a long day. Clark did feel tired but he didn't want to go to the house just yet. His heart was calling out and he couldn't just let the feeling go.

Clark could feel her near. The butterflies in his stomach was telling him so. It was like anticipating something but you're afraid and excited at the same time. His heart beated like a jackhammer but he didn't care. He didn't want this feeling to end.

He turned the corner. Back to their spot. Back to where things began. Their beloved bridge. If he had his eyes shut, he could still tell that she was there. She was always there. Waiting for him. Like he waits for her.

_You've got a way with me_

_Somehow you got me to believe_

_In everything I could be _

_I gotta say, you really got a way..._

Sitting there, in the dark, he could see Rory in the distance, wadding her feet in the water. Looking down at the pool of water. Smiling in her delicate way. Suddenly, she stops. She can hear him. She can hear his heart calling out for hers. She turns her head around to see his face smiling back at her. Rory grins with a laugh as she quickly stands to her feet. Clark stared at her in all her beauty. She looked exactly as she did the first time he laid eyes on her, but everything was different. Everything felt different.

_You've got a way it seems_

_You gave me faith to find my dreams_

_You'll never know what that means_

_Can't you see? You got a way with me..._

They stood there for awhile just staring at each other when suddenly she ran towards him. In that adorable, clumsy way she runs, he thought to himself. He ran towards her too, waiting with open arms as she falls into them, jumping in almost. As long and as tiring as this day was, just seeing her like this, at the end of it all makes up for it. Her arms around his neck as he smells her hair. Sweet, but not so sickly sweet, of fruits he couldn't describe but the combination just made him sigh.

_It's in the way you want me_

He looked at her closely as he held her face in his hands. There was an urgency in her eyes, but also a sense of happiness.

"I missed you." He said simply.

"I missed you too." Rory whispered back.

_It's in the way you hold me_

Clark could closed his eyes as he could feel her breath on his face. She was breathing as heavily as he was. He smoothed the hair from her face. Just to touch her was enough for him. But she was here. He was here. He slowly moved in closer as her eyes closed as well. He lightly kissed her forehead as she sighed quietly. Everything felt heightened. Slower. Sweeter. He continued down, kissing the tip of her nose and then the apples of her cheeks. His heart was beating rapidly as made it down to her lips. His kissed close to her mouth but not quite, taking his time until he reached her sweet loving mouth, waiting for him to arrive. 

Rory waited in anticapation for it. For days she had been waiting for this kiss and it was well worth it. Her hands wrapped around the back of his neck as she curled her fingers around his hair. She loved his hair. His strong arms now wrapped themselves around her, making her feel safe. Like he always did.

Clark pulled back for a moment as he watched her smile sweetly, a smile only for him. He grinned widely. He was always afraid before. Now he couldn't wait for the next part. He felt free.

_The way you show me just what love is made of_

_It's in the way where you made love..._

_****_

Lana was doing inventory in the storage room. Paula or any other of her employees could have done it, but she offered. What else was she going to do on a Saturday night? It had been a week since Lex left for Conneticut and still no call back. She could have called him on his cell phone but she felt stupid about it. They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. They had no obligation to each other. He had no obligation to call. Instead, she spent the week working, keeping her mind off other things. Things she should forget about.

What was hard was in the evening when she had to come home. Come home to his house. Alone in a dark mansion, where there was no one to talk to. Chloe had offered to stay over again but she declined the offer. She had to learn to live there on her own. She couldn't always rely on Chloe if Lex was gone. Anyways, this was a temporary situation until the apartments at the Talon were done.

She went through the list of items that she had made on her clipboard. How much cinnamon did they have left? She turned towards the back of the room as she heard the door swing open. Lana stopped in her tracks. Her heart began to race. She didn't have to turn her head. She could feel him in her stomach. She was getting sick. Sick and scared at the same time.

"I didn't mean to be gone so long." he said. "I needed time."

Lana remained silent, not turning to face him, not knowing what was he was talking about. Time? Time for what?

"I sat at the airport for hours. It didn't feel like it but I was. Just thinking. Just building up the courage to come back. To see you."

Lana still didn't say a word. What could she say?

"You were right you know." Lex said suddenly.

"Right about what?" Lana asked finally. She still couldn't look at him.

"I was running away from you. Something happened and I left." Lex replied as he walked a step closer to her. He didn't want to frighten or disturb her. He could see that she still didn't even want to face him.

"I thought if I left, it would give me time to think about it." Lex continued. "I thought maybe if I saw Clark, he could give me some answers. That he could be a comfort to me."

"And did it help?" she asked softly.

"Not really." Lex admitted. "Everything always came back to you. Coming home to you."

"I don't understand either Lex." Lana said. "I've been through over and over again and I don't have anything. There was always one question in my head and I couldn't figure it out. Maybe you can answer it. Were you going to kiss me?"

A silence swept through. Was anyone going to speak?

"Yes." he whispered as he stepped closer.

"Why didn't you?" Lana asked.

"I couldn't betray Clark like that. In my mind, he had loved you first. He had always loved you and I couldn't get in the way of that." Lex explained. "And so I thought if I went to him and I could remember why he loved you so and his devotion for you, I would have known that I made the right choice."

"But then you found out that Clark's feelings had changed." Lana said. She was well aware of it.

"He still loved you but he found someone." Lex replied. "I'm not going to lie to you. I met her. Her name is Rory."

"Rory?" Lana scoffed quietly. "What kind of name is Rory?"

"It's short for Lorelai." Lex explained, smiling a little. He had asked the same question in his mind when he met her but Clark explained it. "I guess I can tell that you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Lana replied, rolling her eyes. "It just stings a little. I told you he was staying away for a reason. I was right."

"Be happy for Clark." Lex said. "He's got something we've both been searching for. He's at peace with himself and I know he's happy."

"I'm not mad about Clark." Lana insisted. "I'm happy for him. I am. I just hate being left behind. You know that."

"I know." Lex replied slowly. "I also know this.... I think.... I made the right choice."

Lana closed her eyes as tears fell down her face.

"Lana, look at me." Lex said softly as he stood closely behind her.

She turned slowly to meet his eyes.

"I'm not good for you. Not in that way." Lex explained, the words hurting him. "I shouldn't have let it happen."

"But it wasn't your fault." Lana protested. "I wanted it to. I really thought you were going to kiss me."

"I was weak and didn't know it was going to happen until it was too late." Lex said. "I shouldn't have taken advantage of you in that way."

Lana put her hand on his arms and shook him. "What does it take to convince you that it wasn't all your doing? I wanted to kiss you. If you hadn't kissed me in that moment, if you had just leaned in a little longer, I would have kissed you myself."

Lex looked at her, saddened. "How can I make you understand?"

"Don't." Lana said as she put her hand to his lips. "Don't say it's about our age difference. You know I don't care about that. And it's not Clark so what is it?"

"It's about me." Lex said with a sigh. "In the past year, I've been married twice. Twice to women that have both tried to kill me. " he paused. "I'm married still."

"But that doesn't matter. You're free of Desiree. You're free of Helen." Lana argued.

"But I haven't fixed up my life since then. I haven't fixed the mess inside of me." Lex retorted. "And you? No matter you say, I still don't believe that you've healed your own wounds. You still feel for Clark."

"I don't!" Lana said as her eyes started to stream with tears. "I feel for you!"

"Clark's hurt you so much you don't see. Just like Helen hurt me so hard I couldn't see it." Lex said with a tired sigh. "But I do. I do now."

Lana couldn't stop the tears from coming. Why did he have to say such things? Why did he have to hurt her so?

"As much I feel for you, as much as I care about you, I can't let this happen. Not now." Lex said. "If we started out like this, we'd be hurting each other like we've been hurt all of our lives."

Lana looked up at him. He looked down at her, with all of the love he had in him.

"I don't want that for you. I don't want for us." Lex replied. "We're supposed to be different from all the other relationships. We're supposed to make each other happy, instead of making each other hurt."

"But I hurt. You say that we can't have that and all I feel is my heart ripped apart." Lana said tearfully.

"Don't think I don't hurt either. It's taking all of my strength not to run to you and kiss you like there's no tomorrow." Lex said suddenly. "But I want to do something right in my life, for once. I want, I need to be a better man."

"You are a better man. I've seen the good in you! Don't use it as excuse because you don't want me. Because you don't want to be with me!" Lana yelled.

"I want you!" Lex yelled back, silencing her. "I do, but it can't happen now."

"Then when?" Lana asked, pleadingly. "When are you going to take a chance and see where this takes us?"

"When it's right." Lex said. "And now it isn't right. If you come to me now, all I'd be asking myself is if you're doing this for us or for Clark. When it happens, it because you want me and me alone. We have healed our wounds and our hearts are free."

Lana wiped her eyes from the tears and looked at him. It wasn't fair.

"Take solace in me. Take comfort from me. Ask me for anything but don't ask me for this. Not yet." Lex said softly, holding her arms.

_And I want to believe you_

_When you tell me that it'll be okay_

_Yeah, I try to believe you_

_But I don't_

"The only thing I want is the one thing you can't give me." Lana said bitterly. "So where do we start now? I can't just forget."

"I don't expect that either. We'll start slow." Lex suggested. "I promise this will get better. With time, we'll be better."

"I don't want to lose you." Lana said as she buried her head in his shirt. "Tell me we won't lose each other."

"We won't." Lex said softly as he rested his chin on her head, touching her hair. "Lana, we won't."

_When you say that's it gonna be_

_it always turns out to be a different way_

_I try to believe you_

_Not today, today, today, today..._

She rested her head against him as she held on tight. 

Lex closed his eyes as he felt the tears coming. To have her this close but not be with her was killing him, but he knew it was the only way. He had to save her. He had to save them.

_I don't know how I feel tomorrow, tomorrow_

_I don't know what to say tomorrow, tomorrow_

_Tomorrow is a different day..._

_TO BE CONTINUED._

Note: I don't own the lyrics to Shania Twain's _You've got a way _or Avril Lavigne's _Tomorrow._


End file.
